La roue brisée du Zodiaque
by Nini Mousse
Summary: [ARRÊTÉE]Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour les récompenser de leur dévouement. Peut-être pour qu'ils combattent encore. /*/ Récit sur les survivants du Sanctuaire, embarqués dans une guerre divine généralisée... Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à qui de droit, c'est-à-dire pas à moi ! (donc à Kurumada pour les deux du fond qui dorment)

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute après le film Tenkai-Hen Josô. Athéna et Pégase ont donc vaincu Artémis et Apollon… Attention, je m'appuie en grande partie sur l'anime (sauf pour les « personnages qui ne servent à rien » comme Docrates et cie ou les grosses incohérences), les OAV, le film Tenkai-Hen et Lost Canvas. Je n'utilise pas l'histoire d'Episode G sauf pour quelques personnages secondaires éventuellement ou des clins d'œil.

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Couples :** plein :p

**Divers : **Pour éviter les anachronismes en tout genre, je considère que la trame principale ne se déroule pas en 1986 mais au milieu des années 2000. Voilou. Désolée pour les puristes de la série !

_Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour les récompenser de leur dévouement. Peut-être pour qu'ils combattent encore. Est-ce la dernière guerre ? Ils l'espèrent. De tout cœur. _

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**La roue brisée du Zodiaque – Chapitre 1**

**¤StS¤**

La Lune s'était levée brusquement sur le Sanctuaire. Sans prévenir, sans crier gare, l'astre avait remplacé son frère dans le ciel. Le calme s'était imposé. Tout le monde était dans l'attente. Les rares chevaliers restants se tenaient à l'affût, leur cosmos déployé, prêts à combattre.

Et puis soudain, un simple changement dans l'air, une fluctuation dans l'atmosphère, un courant d'énergie qui fuse. Tous se ruent vers le pilier de pierre sombre qui symbolise la déchéance du Sanctuaire. Un cosmos s'y forme à partir de rien et envahit peu à peu le domaine sacré. Au pied de l'infâme colonne minérale, une douzaine de formes prostrées se tordent de douleur.

**¤StS¤**

Jusqu'au bout la vengeance des dieux s'appliquera. Jusqu'au bout ils prieront, ils supplieront, ils imploreront pour qu'on les épargne. Artémis compte bien délivrer le message des dieux. Mais seulement après avoir un peu torturé ces chevaliers félons.

La déesse n'était pas connue pour sa cruauté mais la pitié n'était pas la plus grande de ses qualités pour autant. Au vu de l'humiliation cuisante qu'elle et ses Anges venaient de vivre, un peu de recadrage s'imposait. Et elle comptait bien se venger d'Athéna à travers ses Chevaliers fraîchement ressuscités.

Avec un sourire malsain, elle leva les mains vers le ciel. A ses pieds, les chevaliers d'Or poussaient toujours des cris de douleur déchirants. Jamais, jamais, ils n'avaient autant souffert. Même plongés dans la Mer de Sang des Enfers, même ensevelis sous la glace du Cocyte. Mais, au fond d'eux, ils sentaient confusément qu'un tel martyr ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

Ils étaient en vie.

**¤StS¤**

Par petits groupes, les Chevaliers de Bronze survivants arrivèrent au pied du pilier. Hyoga soutenait Shiryu. Shun protégeait son frère. Marine portait le corps sans vie de son frère. Shaina, Jabu et Ichi fixaient la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La blonde Artémis torturait les Chevaliers d'Or. Nus comme des nouveau-nés, ils se tortillaient sur les dalles de pierre en tentant d'échapper à une douleur sans nom. Certains – Dohko, Aiolia, Milo - tentaient de se relever mais un simple geste de la déesse et ils retombaient à genoux en hurlant à la mort. Les autres subissaient en pleurant les tortures de la divinité lunaire. Derrière Artémis, la colonne se brisait.

Apparemment satisfaite, la déesse mit fin au supplice. Dans un élan de bonté déplacé qui fit grincer les Bronzes, elle fit apparaître des draps blancs qui s'enroulèrent autour des Ors. Ces derniers restèrent prostrés sur le sol, craignant un piège. Artémis prit alors la parole, d'une voix étonnamment douce et posée.

-N'imaginez pas une seule seconde que j'en ai définitivement fini avec vous, susurra-t-elle.

Ils tressaillirent, attendant une nouvelle vague de douleur qui ne vint pas.

-L'Olympe a rendu sa sentence. La Terre est épargnée… pour le moment. Vous êtes vivants… pour le moment. La traîtresse Athéna a été châtiée et son chien de garde également. Le Sanctuaire n'a plus de raison d'être. Rentrez chez vous et vivez vos petites vies de mortels. Ce sont les derniers mots de votre chère déesse.

Les Bronzes réprimèrent un frisson. Saori et Seiya étaient-ils morts ?

_Impossible…_

-Arrangez-vous pour que vos vies soient aussi longues et heureuses que possible. Car je peux vous assurer qu'à votre mort, ce ne sont pas les Juges des Enfers qui traiteront votre cas mais bien l'Olympe au grand complet. Et la sentence sera à la hauteur de votre blasphème. Soyez-en sûrs…

Un rayon de Lune enveloppa la déesse d'une lumière nacrée. Elle disparut sur ces paroles chargées de menace, sa silhouette semblant se dissoudre sous la clarté de l'astre.

Le calme revint sur le Sanctuaire. L'illusion provoquée par la déesse s'effaça et les ruines nées de la dernière Guerre Sainte réapparurent aux yeux de tous.

**¤StS¤**

Shion enroula le drap blanc sur son corps comme s'il passait une toge. Il se tint droit malgré la douleur, dans une attitude fière et digne. Sa voix claire et forte s'éleva parmi les vestiges du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

-Chevaliers.

Les Ors se levèrent à leur tour, cachant tant bien que mal leur nudité avec le tissu vierge.

-Chrusos Sunagein, souffla Shion.

Aussitôt l'élite de la chevalerie se rassembla autour de lui, formant un cercle où chaque signe du zodiaque trouva naturellement sa place. Ils déployèrent leur cosmos et attendirent les ordres de l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier. A son signal, ils étendirent encore un peu plus leur aura en puisant dans leurs dernières forces. Shion prit enfin la parole et ses mots, portés par les cosmos mêlés des Ors, furent entendus par tous les fidèles d'Athéna à travers le monde.

_« Chevaliers d'Athéna. Fiers, vaillants et fidèles protecteurs de la déesse. En ce jour, la Guerre Sainte s'achève enfin. Poséidon a été vaincu, Hadès a été défait et les dieux de l'Olympe nous ont accordé leur pardon. Désormais, nous pouvons panser nos blessures et honorer ceux qui sont tombés au combat sans la crainte d'une attaque imminente. Cependant, le Sanctuaire… »_

Sa voix se brisa. Il chercha ses mots quelques instants et reprit :

_« Cependant, le Sanctuaire a aujourd'hui perdu sa raison d'être. »_

Un murmure lui parvint. Celui d'un Chevalier de Bronze, encore en vie quelque part sur la planète, qui exprimait toute sa détresse par l'intermédiaire de son cosmos.

_« Athéna n'est plus. »_

Dans toutes les régions du monde, des cosmos isolés se mirent à hurler leur détresse. Les Argents et les Bronzes restants pleuraient la disparition de leur déesse.

_« Mes amis, mes frères, sachez que le dernier souhait d'Athéna fut de vous rendre votre liberté. Vos actes ne seront plus dictés par un ordre du Sanctuaire mais par votre cœur. Vos actes seront le reflet de votre foi en la déesse. Vos actes… Vos actes montreront, plus qu'une quelconque allégeance, ce que vous êtes, ce que vous respectez, ce que vous protégez. »_

Dans les cosmos emplis de tristesse qui lui parvenaient, il décelait maintenant une lueur d'espoir.

_« Montrez-vous dignes de la déesse en toute occasion en œuvrant pour la paix. Montrez-vous dignes de l'armure qui vous a choisi, Chevaliers. Et si, un jour, vos pas vous mènent au Sanctuaire… Sachez que vous y serez les bienvenus, en toutes circonstances. Adieu mes frères et qu'Athéna guide vos pas. »_

Les Chevaliers d'Or laissèrent leurs cosmos s'éteindre. Le Chrusos Sunagein pouvait commencer.

**¤StS¤**

Douze éclairs dorés illuminèrent le ciel nocturne du Sanctuaire. Ils s'élevèrent vers les étoiles puis amorcèrent leur descente vers les restes de la colonne de pierre. Les douze armures d'or au grand complet se pressaient pour retrouver leurs légitimes propriétaires. Ceux-ci firent flamber leurs cosmo-énergies en réponse. La présence de leur compagne de toujours les rassuraient plus qu'ils n'osaient l'admettre.

La fine fleur de la Chevalerie n'avait pas vraiment fière allure. Fraîchement ressuscités et torturés, le corps perclus de douleur et le cosmos éteint, ils ne tenaient debout que par la force de leur volonté inébranlable et le soutien de leur cuirasse. Ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose : s'asseoir sur les dalles de pierre pour soulager leurs muscles endoloris. Se reposer était pourtant inenvisageable.

Shion, pourtant aussi épuisé qu'eux, distribuait des ordres à la ronde avec l'autorité qui avait caractérisé sa gouvernance bicentenaire du Sanctuaire. Sans protester, les Chevaliers d'Or lui obéirent. Ils ne s'embarrassèrent pas d'un quelconque protocole pour ce Chrusos Sunagein imprévu. Ce qui était habituellement une réunion en grande pompe du Zodiaque d'Or fut vite expédié. Les Chevaliers de Bronze se joignirent à eux, soutien précieux pour les miraculés épuisés.

Une fois les tâches attribuées, Shion se dirigea vers le temple d'Athéna à pas lents et mesurés. Une longue et éreintante traversée du Zodiaque attendait son corps meurtri.

**¤StS¤**

_Le cornu en chef ordonne. Nous exécutons._

_Nous sommes à bout de forces. Qu'il commande ne nous gêne pas. Qu'il fasse tourner sa cervelle, nous ferons jouer nos muscles._

-Aldébaran, Milo, descendez à Rodorio. Vérifiez que les villageois sont en sécurité. Rassurez-les et assurez-vous que tout le monde se porte bien. Aiolia et Aiolos, faites le tour du Zodiaque d'Or. Chassez tout intrus qui s'y trouverait encore. Camus, Shura, faites le tour de l'île et vérifiez que plus aucun ennemi ne s'y cache. Soyez prudents.

_Le cornu reprend son souffle. Il a mal. Ca ne l'empêche pas de bêler._

_Les Gémeaux et sa doublure sont envoyés ailleurs._

_Le Bélier et les Poissons sont propulsés au rang d'intendant temporaire. Evaluer les dégâts. Faire l'inventaire. Trépidant._

_La Balance et la Vierge ont un traitement de faveur. Ils assistent son Excellence dans sa montée des marches._

_Et moi alors ?_

-Masque de Mort ? Va au cimetière. Occupe-toi du…nettoyage.

-A vos ordres, patron.

_A moi le boulot ingrat. _

**¤StS¤**

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il était le seul à parler aux revenants dans l'ordre des Chevaliers. Rarement pour les plaindre d'ailleurs.

Il avait tué sans remords pendant des années. Il s'était baladé dans le royaume d'Hadès plus souvent que tous ses compagnons d'armes réunis. Il faisait parler les morts et leurs masques hurlants ne l'effrayaient plus depuis longtemps.

Il était le Chevalier du Cancer, le préposé aux basses besognes.

Il était paralysé de terreur face aux cadavres désossés puant la charogne qui se dressaient face à lui.

_Merde._

_._

_Une gifle. Une seule. Cinglante et brûlante, qui lui mordit la joue._

_Une voix polaire, dure comme la pierre froide des montagnes qui lui demanda de se ressaisir._

.

Les Chevalier du Verseau et du Capricorne croisèrent un Cancer tremblotant face à quelques dépouilles décharnées qui le fixaient de leurs orbites caves. Le choc fut rude quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils observaient leurs propres cadavres.

_Ils se regardaient dans un miroir et la Mort les fixait, riant comme une démente._

-Masque de Mort. Fais quelque chose, bon sang, s'énerva Shura, mal à l'aise face à sa propre dépouille.

_Ce n'était pas un gigantesque œil inquisiteur qui les espionnait dans la tombe mais bien l'abîme sombre de leurs propres prunelles qui les engloutissait._

Prenant appui sur ses jambes toujours vacillantes, le Cancer ouvrit le passage vers Yomotsu Hirasaka. Les cris déchirants des morts emplirent l'air pendant quelques longues secondes. Puis ce fut le silence.

.

Le Cancer assista ses frères d'armes dans leur tournée du Sanctuaire. Ils progressèrent de falaises en rochers, de crevasses en chemins oubliés à travers l'île désertée.

Le Soleil finit par se lever sur la mer Egée, radieux et rassurant comme toujours. Les trois Chevaliers d'Or observèrent l'horizon rougeoyant dans un calme religieux. Ils voyaient l'aube pour la première fois depuis leur retour sur Terre. Preuve ultime que la mort n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

.

Quelque part, dans les terres désolées des Enfers, une vieille dame à la peau parcheminée observait des fragments d'âmes qui erraient sans propriétaires aux portes de l'Hadès.

**¤StS¤**

Les survivants de la Guerre Sainte s'accordèrent une période de repos. Pendant quelques semaines, ils logèrent à Rodorio et reprirent des forces grâce aux bons soins des villageois. Rapidement, très rapidement pour certains, l'inaction les pesa. Très vite, le Sanctuaire résonna sous les coups de marteaux de ses habitants. Temples par temples, les Chevaliers d'Or relevèrent le domaine sacré. Ce lieu, jadis impressionnant et majestueux, renouait lentement avec sa gloire passée. Bien sûr, il manquait la rumeur sourde des arènes où s'entraînaient les Chevaliers. Il n'y avait plus d'apprentis à martyriser et les cohortes de serviteurs avaient vidé les lieux dès la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Seuls quelques rescapés gravissaient encore le Zodiaque d'Or déserté.

Les premières semaines se firent dans une joyeuse cohabitation. Les douze Maisons du Zodiaque étaient trop chancelantes pour accueillir leurs occupants habituels. Les dortoirs des Bronzes et des Argents avaient été réduits en petits tas de gravats. Seule la treizième Maison et le Temple d'Athéna semblaient en état d'accueillir des habitants. Tout le monde s'y entassa sans protester. Les thermes monopolisés par Saga pendant son règne eurent beaucoup de succès. On y trouvait toujours quelqu'un en train de s'y prélasser, ce qui obligea Shaina et Marine à improviser un rideau de séparation pour pouvoir en profiter tranquillement.

La bibliothèque du Palais devint un lieu fréquenté. On y croisait régulièrement le Verseau, mais aussi les deux Béliers, la Vierge et, plus surprenant, le Cancer. Le Poisson fit le siège des livres de botanique, le Serpentaire celui des ouvrages de médecine. Aldébaran et Shura dépoussiérèrent des traités d'architecture et s'en aidèrent pour reconstruire au mieux les temples.

Aphrodite reprit à son compte l'entretien des jardins d'Athéna et de toutes les cultures du temple. Il passa de longues journées à biner, bêcher, planter, arroser, désherber et tailler. La végétation du Sanctuaire, pourtant malmenée par les cosmos fétides des Spectres, se remit à pousser avec vigueur renouvelée.

.

Six mois environ après le retour des Ors, Shion fut contacté par la Fondation Graad. Quelques échanges de lettres avec Tatsumi lui confirmèrent que Saori se trouvait de nouveau au Manoir Kido. Amnésique mais saine et sauve. Seiya était introuvable.

Franchement déconcerté mais heureux du retour de la déesse, Shion proposa au majordome de renvoyer les Bronzes au Japon pour veiller sur elle. Tatsumi accepta immédiatement. Même sans souvenirs, Saori restait la réincarnation d'Athéna aux yeux des Chevaliers. Ils la protégeraient quoi qu'il arrive. Mais les circonstances de sa réapparition restaient troublantes : il se promit d'enquêter sur le sujet.

L'ancien Bélier était un homme pragmatique. Alors que le majordome se confondait en remerciements dans ses courriers, Shion lui parla de l'état de délabrement avancé dans lequel se trouvait le Sanctuaire. La réponse ne fut pas longue à revenir : la Fondation paierait pour tous les travaux. Tant mieux : l'atlante avait quelques idées pour moderniser un peu le domaine sacré.

**¤StS¤**

L'ancien Pope convoqua tous les Chevaliers et leur annonça le retour de Saori. Des cris de joie résonnèrent dans la salle des audiences, vite calmés par la mine sombre de Shion. L'atlante avait d'autres nouvelles à communiquer.

-Ne vous méprenez par sur mon attitude, Chevaliers. Je suis ravi du retour de notre déesse. Cependant, je dois vous entretenir de faits plus graves.

Il expliqua brièvement l'amnésie de Saori et la disparition de Pégase. La réaction des Bronzes ne se fit pas attendre. Tous, Jabu en tête, demandèrent à rentrer au Japon pour veiller sur la déesse et retrouver leur compagnon. Shion accéda volontiers à leur demande.

-Soyez extrêmement prudents. Même si la Guerre Sainte est terminée, le Sanctuaire a toujours beaucoup d'ennemis prêts à profiter de la moindre faiblesse. Je dois maintenant vous entretenir d'un autre sujet capital.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Shion étendit son cosmos, touchant l'esprit de chaque personne présente. Sa voix résonna dans les têtes des présents.

_« Mes amis, vous savez tous que les dieux grecs ne sont pas les seuls à se manifester sur notre Terre. Tout comme les Olympiens, les divinités des autres panthéons possèdent des sanctuaires et des combattants qui leurs sont fidèles. Certains partagent le même domaine de prédilection, ce qui ne les empêche pas de cohabiter. Ainsi, Hadès partage le Royaume des Morts avec Anubis et Osiris depuis des millénaires sans qu'aucune rivalité ne les divise. Par le passé, le Sanctuaire collaborait régulièrement avec les autres domaines sacrés, échangeant guerriers et connaissances._

_La dernière Guerre Sainte a ébranlé les différents panthéons et suscité de nombreuses interrogations parmi les divinités. Les pouvoirs de certains ont énormément diminués au cours des siècles. Le désintérêt croissant des hommes pour les croyances anciennes y est bien sûr pour beaucoup. Des dieux primitifs, sans aucun fidèle pour les vénérer, sans légendes pour transmettre leur souvenir, sont tombés dans un profond sommeil. _

_Pour retrouver leurs pouvoirs et sauver leurs pairs, certains ont décidé d'asseoir leur domination sur les hommes de façon spectaculaire. C'était le but caché d'Hadès et, dans une moindre mesure, de Poséidon. En détruisant tout, ils espéraient inspirer suffisamment de crainte aux survivants pour les obliger à les adorer comme aux temps mythologiques. Cela leur aurait permis de regagner leur pleine puissance et de régner à nouveau._

_D'autres se sont résignés et cherchent une solution pour quitter notre monde, afin de ne plus être dépendant du culte des hommes dont ils tirent une part non négligeable de leurs pouvoirs. Ils tentent depuis longtemps déjà d'ouvrir une brèche vers une dimension qui pourrait les accueillir tous. En vain._

_Mais la Guerre Sainte a fragilisé les fondations de notre monde. Des passages se sont créés entre les univers et les dieux tentent de traverser les failles par tous les moyens, ce qui provoque d'étranges phénomènes. Revenues des temps mythologiques, des créatures légendaires s'éveillent et détruisent tout sur leur passage._

_Une guerre fratricide déchire les membres des panthéons. Un camp veut assujettir les humains, l'autre tente de les protéger et de quitter la Terre. Athéna a tenu à rester neutre dans ce conflit. Cependant les agissements d'Hadès et de ses alliés divins l'obligent à réagir. Notre déesse nous demande d'aider, par tous les moyens, ceux qui cherchent à quitter la Terre et à repousser les autres. Telle est la mission que nous confie Athéna et je ne doute pas un seul instant de notre réussite. »_

**¤StS¤**

L'étouffante chaleur nocturne calma la fébrilité qui montait du domaine sacré.

Après l'annonce de Shion, les Chevaliers exprimèrent des sentiments très divers. La plupart des Ors accueillirent la nouvelle avec un brin de fatalité. Les Argents et les Bronzes protestèrent bruyamment. Ils étaient des défenseurs d'Athéna, cela ils l'acceptaient sans réserve. Mais ils estimaient avoir suffisamment donné leur sang pour la déesse. Ils méritaient tous, sans exception, un peu de repos et de tranquillité après les trois éprouvantes batailles qu'ils avaient menées. D'autant plus que certains y avaient laissé la vie plus d'une fois, plaida le Chevalier de la Licorne.

Shion les rassura et expliqua plus en détail ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Athéna faisait partie des rares dieux à vouloir rester sur Terre pour la protéger comme elle le faisait depuis les temps mythologiques. Malheureusement, sa chevalerie décimée l'obligeait à mesurer ses actions. Pas question d'envoyer ses combattants sur le front alors qu'ils sortaient tout juste des Enfers. Son rôle se bornerait à soutenir les dieux qui voudraient gagner une autre dimension et repousser ceux qui profiteraient de l'occasion pour ravager la planète. Le rôle de ses Chevaliers serait essentiellement diplomatique dans ce conflit. Ils ne devraient en aucun cas se battre contre des hommes à la solde d'autres divinités, sauf force majeure. Après tout, les autres sanctuaires disposaient aussi de puissants guerriers prêts à en découdre.

Cependant, leurs missions habituelles étaient toujours d'actualité. Terrasser des monstres mythologiques assoiffés de sang, combattre des hommes jouant aux apprentis dieux ou, plus simplement, aider les populations dépassées par les catastrophes naturelles. _« La routine quoi »,_ lança alors Milo d'un ton joyeux. L'atmosphère de la salle se détendit brusquement. On ne les envoyait pas vers une mort assurée cette fois-ci.

L'atlante leur rappela que rien ne les obligeait à reprendre leurs fonctions. La déesse avait été limpide. Si leur rôle de Chevalier était trop pesant, ils étaient libres d'y renoncer et de commencer une nouvelle vie. Le Sanctuaire étant officiellement en sommeil, ils ne seraient pas considérés comme des traitres et auraient la possibilité de reprendre leur charge quand bon leur semblerait.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Nous sommes des machines de guerre depuis nos dix ans pour certains. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a quelque chose à faire à l'extérieur ? grogna le Cancer.

Masque de Mort venait de résumer leur condition en quelques phrases lapidaires. Il n'avait qu'une connaissance parcellaire du monde actuel. Tous portaient le poids de leurs combats et des morts qu'ils avaient provoqués. Ils étaient des criminels de guerre ou des génocidaires en puissance dont le monde ignorait l'existence. Dure réalité. Le Sanctuaire était leur seul refuge et leur déesse était leur ancre. Ils resteraient des Chevaliers.

-Ca ne m'empêchera pas de prendre une année sabbatique, plaisanta Milo.

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur puis Shion leur signifia la fin de la réunion. Ils se dispersèrent, certains rentrants dans leurs maisons reconstruites, le reste s'éparpillant dans le treizième temple.

**¤StS¤**

Un petit groupe composé du Scorpion, du Lion et de l'Aigle redescendit vers les arènes. Innocemment, Milo pointa l'absence inhabituelle du Serpentaire au rassemblement. Aiolia haussa les épaules. Shaina avait disparu depuis quelques jours déjà, sans prévenir personne.

**¤StS¤**

-Et pourquoi on ne se battrait pas hein ?

-Milo, ne sois pas stupide. Si Athéna a décidé de rester neutre dans ce conflit, nous ne devons en aucun cas nous retrouver au milieu d'un combat. On risquerait d'envenimer la situation.

-Mouais. Et pourquoi elle veut rester neutre ? Tu as une réponse pour ça, Camus ?

-Peut-être parce que le Sanctuaire est décimé ?

**¤StS¤**

L'ancien Bélier les avait congédiés et était retourné à ses tractations avec les autres domaines sacrés. En tant que Pope, il avait toujours entretenu des relations avec différents ordres. Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de leurs avis afin d'avoir une vision un peu plus claire de la situation. Mais certains sanctuaires restaient muets et Shion se demanda plus d'une fois s'ils n'avaient pas été dissous. Cela l'alertait d'autant plus que les confréries affiliées à des divinités mineures ou oubliées répondaient à son appel sans délai. Ceux-là ne réclamaient pas le soutien d'Athéna mais l'acceptaient cependant avec joie. Les déités majeures, quant à elles, restaient sourdes à ses requêtes.

Il s'était replongé sans joie dans les archives du Sanctuaire afin d'en extraire toutes les informations possibles. Après plusieurs jours de recherches studieuses, il n'avait pu être certain que d'une seule chose : la prochaine véritable bataille n'aurait pas lieu, dans le meilleur des cas, avant quelques années. Chaque domaine sacré disposait d'un certain nombre de dispositifs de sécurité visant à contenir les assauts divins. Certains pouvaient prendre plusieurs siècles avant de se désagréger et laisser le champ libre aux divinités vengeresses. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pour autant ce mutisme.

Il en discuta longuement avec certains des Chevaliers d'Ors. Saga, Shaka et Dohko s'accordèrent à dire que cette situation était très préoccupante. Un tel silence était un présage de guerre sanglante, ni plus, ni moins. Les combats devaient déjà être bien engagés, probablement sur d'autres plans puisqu'aucuns d'eux ne les avaient perçus. Saga et sa connaissance des dimensions confirmèrent rapidement cela. Quelque part, ailleurs, des cosmos bien humains affrontaient des auras divines sans céder un pouce de terrain.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre encore avant d'envoyer des émissaires.

**¤StS¤**

-C'est tout de même très étrange. Tu ne trouves pas Shaka ?

-Quoi donc, Saga ? La passivité de la déesse ? Ce n'est pas si surprenant. Elle n'est pas la seule divinité incarnée sur Terre en ce moment. Le panthéon grec n'a pas l'exclusivité des Guerres Saintes et des dieux conquérants. La chevalerie d'Athéna n'est pas la seule préoccupée par le sort de la Terre.

-Mais tout de même… C'est presque une retraite anticipée qu'elle nous impose. D'autres guerres se préparent et nous sommes congédiés sans une explication.

-Depuis quand l'avenir de cette planète t'importe ? Tu veux une occasion supplémentaire de te racheter ? Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu en as assez fait… Tu auras tout le temps de te rendre utile quand les conflits déborderont effectivement sur notre dimension. En attendant cela, notre ordre se contentera de jouer les médiateurs.

_« Et c'est déjà trop »_, se dit Shaka en son for intérieur. Saga ne releva pas l'aigreur nouvelle dissimulée dans les paroles de son cadet.

**¤StS¤**

* * *

**Et voilà. En espérant que ça vous plaira :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à qui de droit, c'est-à-dire pas à moi ! (donc à Kurumada pour les deux du fond qui dorment)

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute après le film Tenkai-Hen Josô. Athéna et Pégase ont donc vaincu Artémis et Apollon… Attention, je m'appuie en grande partie sur l'anime (sauf pour les « personnages qui ne servent à rien » comme Docrates et cie ou les grosses incohérences), les OAV, le film Tenkai-Hen et Lost Canvas. Je n'utilise pas Episode G sauf pour quelques personnages secondaires éventuellement ou des clins d'œil ^^

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Couples :** plein :p

**Divers : **Pour éviter les anachronismes en tout genre, je considère que la trame principale ne se déroule pas en 1986 mais au milieu des années 2000. Voilou. Désolée pour les puristes de la série !

_Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour les récompenser de leur dévouement. Peut-être pour qu'ils combattent encore. Est-ce la dernière guerre ? Ils l'espèrent. De tout cœur. _

**2ème partie \o/**

**Merci pour les retours que j'ai eu. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La roue brisée du Zodiaque - Chapitre 2**

**¤StS¤**

_Leur monde était désormais sans lumière. Pas une lueur ne filtrait de l'extérieur car il n'y avait pas d'extérieur. Dans la colonne de pierre, il n'y avait que le vide. Et autour de la colonne, c'était comme si le monde n'avait jamais existé._

_Ils évoluaient dans un pilier de ténèbres, flottant, montant et descendant tels des débris surnageant dans un marécage. Leurs sens atrophiés ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité dans ce lieu où les dimensions se confondaient en un amas informe et délirant._

_Le temps n'avait plus prise sur eux. Recroquevillés sur leur propre chaleur, ils laissaient leurs esprits résonner librement, rebondir sur les parois minérales, traverser leurs compagnons de pénitence et les imprégner de leurs pensées les plus secrètes._

_Leurs cosmos dorés se mêlaient sans crainte et assuraient la sauvegarde de leurs esprits. Sans eux, leurs corps se seraient vidés de toute énergie, devenant des coquilles vides. _

_._

_Dans le silence et les ténèbres, les voix de leurs esprits s'assemblaient si bien qu'aucune ne dominait les autres. Pourtant, au milieu du néant, une faible lueur dorée se mit à trembloter. Une voix familière et apaisante les sortit avec douceur de leur léthargie. Un nouvel espoir se transmit alors de conscience en conscience._

_Un cosmos prit l'ascendant sur les autres. Il se matérialisa sous la forme d'un bélier imposant aux cornes puissantes. Derrière lui, un congénère plus jeune apparut et se rangea à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils se projetèrent sur les murs sombres, faisant vibrer la colonne d'un bruit étrangement métallique. Un taureau massif se joignit bientôt à eux. Leurs attaques coordonnées affaiblirent les fondations de leur prison. _

_Loin derrière eux, un lion à la crinière dorée grondait sans discontinuer pour maintenir les ténèbres à distance. Son rugissement se répercutait dans toute la colonne de pierre. Une ombre sournoise se détacha d'une paroi et tenta de le prendre à revers. Une flèche acérée l'en empêcha presque aussitôt. Vigilant, l'archer décocha une volée de flèches sur un rang de créatures menaçantes. Le lion d'or le remercia d'un feulement. Deux jeunes hommes parfaitement identiques aux visages figés, armés d'épées et de boucliers, protégeaient leurs arrières._

_La prison de ténèbres s'effondrait peu à peu. Une jeune femme au visage angélique priait, les yeux clos par la concentration. Son aura formait un bouclier autour de ses compagnons et stoppait les blocs rocheux détachés par les assauts du taureau sur la paroi. Au centre du pilier, une balance massive rayonnait d'une lumière éblouissante. L'équilibre des forces se tordait avec violence à cet endroit et elle peinait à le rétablir. Si elle échouait, elle le sentait, ses compagnons d'infortune seraient emportés par le flux d'énergie. Sans aucun espoir de retour._

_Un rayon de lumière tranchant comme une épée traversa la colonne de part en part. D'une précision redoutable, il frappa la pierre à un endroit fragilisé par les cornes solides qui la harcelaient. La roche se fissura et l'air s'engouffra à l'intérieur du pilier. Un scorpion et un crabe aux carapaces d'airain se ruèrent alors sur la mince ouverture. Avec minutie, ils grattèrent le mur minéral pour agrandir l'orifice. Bientôt, un passage fut ouvert. Trop petit, hélas, pour qu'ils puissent tous s'y engager._

_Un jeune homme resté en retrait leva alors les bras vers le ciel et, aussitôt, une cascade d'eau pure s'en écoula. L'eau s'étira jusqu'à la fissure et s'y engouffra sans hésitation. Deux petits poissons aux écailles chatoyantes partirent en éclaireur et s'échappèrent de la colonne, nageant vers leur liberté. _

_Cela signa la fin de leur captivité._

_._

_La colonne se fendit, se fragmenta et finit par s'effondrer, expulsant du même coup ses prisonniers. Resté en arrière, l'ainé des deux béliers se préparait à rejoindre ses compagnons quand une douce lumière dorée l'enveloppa._

_L'instinct animal de son signe se dissipa et Shion, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier et Grand Pope, se retrouva face à sa déesse._

_« Shion. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Les Olympiens me surveillent et ils savent que je vous ai libérés. Seiya et moi… avons été jugés et condamnés. La sentence est l'oubli. Shion, je te l'avoue, j'ai peur car je ne sais pas quel sera réellement notre sort. C'est pour cela que je te demande de veiller sur mes chevaliers. Tu devras t'assurer qu'ils ne prendront pas de risques inconsidérés pour protéger cette planète des guerres qui s'annoncent… Contacte les autres sanctuaires. Rappelle nos plus anciens alliés. Vérifie qu'ils contrôlent la situation chacun de leur côté. Négocie autant que possible. Ne te laisse entrainer dans aucun conflit. Si je ne reviens pas… Alors tu devras veiller sur eux à ma place.»_

_La voix de la déesse s'estompa et l'atlante sentit ses sens s'affoler en reprenant contact avec la réalité._

_« Shion, n'oublie pas mes dernières paroles. Protège-les. »_

_Enfin, le monde réapparut devant ses yeux. Et la douleur, fulgurante, s'empara de son corps._

**¤StS¤**

Shion massa ses tempes engourdies par une migraine lancinante. Il ressassait depuis plusieurs mois les paroles de sa déesse. Il pensait comprendre, il pensait avoir exécuté ses ordres mais une incertitude voilait toujours son esprit. Trop de questions restaient en suspens, sans réponses.

Pourquoi Athéna était-elle revenue ? Elle avait l'air terrorisée quand elle lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois dans la colonne de pierre. Comme si elle savait que le sort réservé par les Olympiens était inéluctable…

Où se trouvait Seiya ? Les Bronzes juraient avoir senti sa présence sur Terre. Quelque part…

Que se passait-il dans les autres sanctuaires ? Les maigres réponses qu'il avait obtenues n'étaient pas suffisantes pour éclaircir la situation.

Qu'est-ce qui les attendait ? Certainement une nouvelle guerre sanglante, pour ne pas déroger aux envies de conquête divines. Shion soupira et se sentit soudain trop vieux pour gérer un appel aux armes. Un maigre sourire vint étirer son visage fatigué quand il se rappela soudain qu'il avait de nouveau dix-huit ans.

Il se leva de son siège et alla se poster à la fenêtre de son bureau. De là, il avait une vue plongeante sur le Zodiaque d'Or. Dans le silence lourd de ce début d'après-midi, il distinguait les coups de marteau en provenance du Temple de la Vierge. Aldébaran s'était naturellement porté volontaire pour la reconstruction et Shura s'était proposé pour l'aider. Ponctuellement, les autres chevaliers d'Or participaient aux travaux de déblaiement dans une bonne humeur toute relative. Dans quelques jours, des ouvriers envoyés par la Fondation viendraient reconstruire le sixième temple. Leur silence et leur discrétion avaient été achetés très chers. Les autres maisons n'avaient besoin que de travaux mineurs et leurs occupants s'en chargeaient eux-mêmes, parfois aidés d'un habitant de Rodorio.

Le regard de l'ancien Pope se perdit dans le paysage si familier du Sanctuaire. Il écouta les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur les falaises blanches, il sentit l'odeur de la terre sèche et des fleurs à peines écloses. Six mois… Cela faisait déjà six mois depuis leur retour sur Terre et il avait l'impression qu'il s'en était écoulé deux fois plus. Il avait retrouvé la garde dorée d'Athéna au grand complet et s'était aperçu brutalement… qu'il ne les connaissait pas.

.

Lors de leur convalescence forcée à Rodorio, l'effet de leurs cosmos entremêlés dans le pilier avait fait illusion. Entassés dans une grande infirmerie improvisée, ils avaient entretenu cette impression d'être enfin un groupe soudé et uni. Leurs auras respectives passaient de l'un à l'autre de leur compagnon au même rythme que les plaisanteries qu'ils échangeaient. Dans cette pièce ensoleillée où ils reprirent des forces, il n'y avait plus de traitres ni de trahis. Puis ils étaient tous revenus au Sanctuaire et leur belle entente s'était fissurée. Voir le domaine sacré déserté de toute vie leur rappelait cruellement la réalité : ils avaient mené une guerre fratricide qui avait détruit les fondations de leur seul refuge.

Les temples en ruine plaçaient les Gémeaux face à leurs responsabilités. Kanon avait tenu trois jours avant de quitter le domaine sans un mot pour Saga. Depuis, l'ainé rasait les murs de sa demeure, semblable à un fantôme désœuvré. Il ne quittait ses appartements que pour rejoindre Shion aux archives du Palais.

Masque de Mort passait le plus clair de son temps sur le continent, à trainer dans des bars sordides. Quand la nuit était particulièrement sombre, on voyait défiler une ronde de feux follets bleuâtres autour des colonnes du Temple du Cancer. Les visiteurs téméraires auraient pu jurer que les têtes hurlantes qui tapissaient l'intérieur de la maison disparaissaient au fil des jours.

Aphrodite se concentrait sur les cultures du domaine, y voyant une rédemption toute trouvée pour son narcissisme et son aveuglement. On le voyait peu, parfois à la bibliothèque du Palais, parfois au pied des marches du onzième temple, en grande discussion littéraire avec Camus.

Shura évitait consciencieusement le Lion et le Sagittaire et passait le plus clair de son temps à aider Aldébaran sur les chantiers. Il bénissait silencieusement le brésilien qui avait pris en main la reconstruction et avait accepté son aide. Le massif chevalier du Taureau s'était contenté d'un sourire franc quand le Capricorne s'était présenté un matin au temple de la Vierge. Cela adoucissait un peu son humeur déjà bien écorchée par les regards assassins d'Aiolia.

.

Shion se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, passablement découragé par l'état mental de ses troupes. Si seulement il n'y avait que ces quatre là…

Marine portait la mort de son frère dans son cosmos autrefois solide et inébranlable. Milo et Camus s'esquivaient avec application. C'était tout juste s'ils décrochaient un bonjour quand ils se croisaient par mégarde. Shaka emportait partout avec lui une aura tâchée d'amertume et d'incompréhension. Quant à Aiolos et son cadet, ils semblaient ravis de se retrouver après tant d'années. Mais Shion devinait déjà les non-dits qui ne manqueraient pas de pourrir leurs retrouvailles.

D'autres avaient fait le choix de la fuite. Dohko n'avait jamais résidé plus de quelques mois dans le Sanctuaire par le passé. Il n'avait pas fait exception à la règle cette fois-ci et c'est en marmonnant une excuse pitoyable qu'il s'était enfui vers Rozan pour retrouver Shunrei. Mü s'était retranché dans sa tour de Jamir avec Kiki dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, en prenant la réparation des armures comme prétexte.

« _C'est réellement désespérant…_ », pensa Shion. Comme il y a deux siècles, il héritait d'un Sanctuaire en ruines qu'il devait reconstruire. Seul, une fois de plus. Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup plus de survivants cette fois-ci mais vu la mauvaise volonté dont ils faisaient preuve… Englués dans leurs propres préoccupations, ils ne lui étaient pas d'une grande aide. Inutile de compter sur eux quand la plupart s'interrogeait sur les raisons de leur retour à la vie. Lui-même retournait la question dans son esprit sans pouvoir y apporter de réponse satisfaisante.

_Inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort._

L'ancien Bélier s'asséna une claque mentale et se remit à ses recherches. Il devait retrouver toutes les informations sur les sceaux des autres domaines sacrés que le Sanctuaire possédait. Un vrai travail de rat de bibliothèque comme il les appréciait. Sans ironie aucune.

**¤StS¤**

-Seigneur Shion ?

Le visage émacié du Chevalier de Bronze du Loup apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

-Entre donc, Nachi. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait engageante.

Le jeune homme bafouilla un peu avant d'exprimer l'objet de sa visite. L'état de Saori préoccupait les Bronzes rentrés au Japon. La jeune femme était effectivement devenue amnésique. Amputée de l'intégralité de sa mémoire, elle errait dans le manoir avec un air morne sur le visage que rien n'arrivait à dissiper. Etrangement, toutes ses connaissances ne s'étaient pas évaporées. Pour l'occuper, Tatsumi lui avait proposé de reprendre ses fonctions au sein du groupe Kido. La jeune femme avait accepté sans conviction et jonglait de nouveau entre les galas et les réceptions. Comme avant. Mais la surveillance discrète et permanente des Bronzes et de Tatsumi lui pesait énormément. Etre entourée de visages inconnus ne l'aidait pas particulièrement à se sentir à l'aise, surtout quand ceux-ci faisaient preuve d'une telle déférence à son égard.

Il fallait y ajouter les questions sur les Galaxian Wars dont on l'assaillait à chacune de ses apparitions publiques. Sur ce sujet, Tatsumi avait bien fait son travail. On lui devait les rumeurs sur les affrontements truqués et la disparition d'un certain nombre de documents officiels. Bien sûr, les affirmations les plus folles continuaient à circuler à propos du tournoi avorté. Une nouvelle légende urbaine était née et nombre de sites internet consacrés fleurissaient sur ce sujet.

.

Le chevalier évoqua les ondes de cosmos étranger qui entouraient la jeune femme. La Licorne avait pu, à force d'observation, y déceler une logique. Selon Jabu, ces cercles dorés qui suivaient Saori devaient être une sorte de sceau servant à isoler sa mémoire. L'atlante eut un regain d'intérêt pour les paroles de Nachi. Les anneaux de cosmos étaient constitués d'un enchevêtrement complexe de symboles anciens dont ils ignoraient la signification. En revanche, ils avaient remarqué que le cosmos caractéristique d'Athéna, bien qu'étouffé par ces chaines impalpables, était toujours présent. Par moment, il tentait de s'infiltrer entre les maillons, sans succès. La jeune femme ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce combat mené par sa propre aura.

L'atlante nota cette nouvelle dans sa liste personnelle de mystères à éclaircir. Il lui sembla brusquement que celle-ci ne faisait que s'allonger au fil des jours… Il congédia le chevalier du Loup d'un geste de la main. Nachi fit un pas vers la porte puis s'arrêta, hésitant.

-As-tu autre chose à m'apprendre, Nachi ? lui demanda Shion calmement.

-Oui, hum… J'ai croisé deux types bizarres en plein centre de Tokyo, juste avant de revenir ici. Ils… Ils avaient une petite fille avec eux. La petite… Son cosmos était encore faible mais…

Il narra rapidement cette rencontre surprenante au beau milieu d'une métropole aussi moderne et peuplée. Les deux hommes possédaient également un cosmos qu'ils semblaient maitriser parfaitement. L'un deux l'avait toisé avec un rien d'hostilité dans le regard. L'autre lui avait adressé un vague geste amical puis avait glissé quelques mots à son compagnon. Celui-ci s'était imperceptiblement détendu mais avait cependant continué à le détailler.

Surpris par tant de méfiance, Nachi n'avait pas remarqué la petite fille qui s'était faufilée au milieu de la foule pour venir le rejoindre. Elle s'était accrochée à ses jambes avec toute la force de ses bras frêles et avait commencé à babiller joyeusement. Puis elle s'était détachée de lui et était repartie vers ses chaperons qui n'avaient pas bougé. L'un deux l'avait grondé gentiment et ils avaient tous les trois disparus dans la foule immense.

Nachi était resté un long moment immobile avant de se ressaisir et de retourner à ses occupations. Le cosmos de cette enfant l'avait cloué sur place par sa puissance latente. Il était… lumineux. Oui, lumineux était le terme adéquat. Il irradiait de bonté et de gentillesse. Un peu comme celui d'Athéna…

-Tu as dû rencontrer des membres de l'ordre d'Amaterasu. J'ai eu de leurs nouvelles il y a peu.

-Je croyais que…

-Leur ordre s'est reformé après la bataille contre Poséidon, de ce que j'ai compris, coupa Shion. Leur réaction à ton égard n'est pas surprenante. Je suppose qu'ils en veulent toujours à Mitsumasa Kido de leur avoir soufflé des combattants particulièrement prometteurs…

Le Loup sembla se contenter de cette brève explication. Il quitta enfin la pièce, laissant Shion à ses réflexions. L'atlante lança un regard au soleil de fin de journée qui illuminait la pièce. Un petit sourire le traversa quand Dohko s'invita dans ses pensées.

_« Shion, vieille branche. Si j'ai bien compris, ça doit se réincarner à toute vitesse un peu partout. »_

_« Tu présumes bien, mon vieil ami. Si tu veux mon avis, le Loup a tout simplement croisé la dernière incarnation d'Amaterasu. »_

_« Mouais. Ca ne me rassure pas plus que ça. »_

_« Ton incurable optimisme serait-il en train de disparaitre ? »_

_« … Moque-toi. »_

**¤StS¤**

_« Quand comptes-tu revenir, Dohko ? On a besoin de toi ici. »_

_« Bientôt Shion, bientôt. »_

La voix de la Balance était étrangement lasse et mélancolique.

_« Que t'arrives-t-il, mon vieil ami ? Je t'ai connu plus joyeux. »_

_« Shion, vieux frère. A__s-tu déjà eu l'impression qu'on t'avait volé ta vie ? »_

_« … »_

**¤StS¤**

-Shion ?

La voix de Saga n'était qu'un murmure étouffé que le Bélier entendit à peine. Il ne leva même pas les yeux du livre épais qu'il feuilletait distraitement.

-Shaina est revenue. Blessée.

Un claquement sec lui indiqua que l'atlante venait de refermer le lourd recueil relié. Il lissa les plis de sa longue tunique et quitta son bureau, le chevalier des Gémeaux sur ses talons. Ils parcoururent en silence les nombreux couloirs du palais, sombres en cette fin de journée, et rejoignirent une aile peu fréquentée. Aphrodite y avait improvisé une infirmerie dans une salle délaissée et y soignait tous les maux, petits et grands, des derniers résidents du Sanctuaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, ils distinguèrent des éclats de rire discrets en provenance de la pièce. Shaina et Aphrodite devisaient comme deux amis de longue date. Shion et Saga entrèrent sans s'annoncer et ils eurent la surprise de voir le Serpentaire remettre précipitamment son masque. L'italienne et le suédois eurent la décence de paraitre surpris et gênés par cette interruption. Saga s'apprêta à faire une remarque mais l'ancien Pope lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un regard. Déconcerté, le Chevalier des Gémeaux ravala sa réflexion et s'assit sur un tabouret qui trainait là.

Shion tira une vieille chaise fatiguée au chevet de Shaina et s'y installa sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme. Difficile de savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit du Chevalier d'Argent en cet instant. Le masque qui occultait son visage était figé dans une expression neutre. Il devina qu'elle le fixait derrière le métal froid, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter. Sa main se crispa soudain sur les draps du lit spartiate qu'elle occupait, signe de sa nervosité. Comme l'avait dit Saga, elle avait été blessée lors de son escapade hors du Sanctuaire. Des brûlures récentes couraient sur ses avant-bras et un bandage épais entourait son épaule droite.

Shion se concentra sur les effluves de cosmos étrangers qui flottaient autour d'elle. Il avança ses mains vers les tempes de la jeune femme. Elle eut un mouvement de recul puis s'abandonna finalement au contact frais de ses doigts. L'atlante commença sa plongée dans les souvenirs récents du Serpentaire.

**¤StS¤**

_L'appel de la terre avait été le plus fort finalement. Elle avait lutté, quelques jours, quelques semaines avant de rendre les armes et de partir. Cette voix impérieuse tiraillait son cosmos depuis trop longtemps déjà. _

_Au beau milieu de la nuit, elle avait jeté quelques affaires dans un sac de voyage et s'était rendue au petit embarcadère d'où partaient les chaloupes pour le continent. Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément un canot encore en état de naviguer, elle avait remarqué la silhouette du Cancer qui se découpait dans l'obscurité. Perché en hauteur, il donnait l'impression de l'observer depuis longtemps déjà._

_Souple comme un chat, il avait bondi dans sa direction pour se retrouver face à elle. Aussitôt, elle avait été saisie par l'odeur âcre de la cigarette et celle plus lourde de l'alcool bon marché._

_._

_-Où tu comptes aller comme ça, bellissima ?_

_-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, répondit-elle d'un ton agacé._

_-Ah mais moi, je veux bien. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je sais très bien ce que tu comptes faire. Et je te déconseille vraiment, mais vraiment, de le faire._

_Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes fatiguées d'une poche de son jean et en alluma une avec une décontraction qui fit grimacer l'italienne sous son masque. Il souffla un nuage de fumée nauséabonde dans sa direction, un rictus de satisfaction plaqué sur son visage._

_-La dernière fois que j'y suis retourné, l'accueil a pas franchement été cordial. Je te déconseille de t'approcher trop près de l'Etna sauf si tu tiens absolument à griller ton joli minois. Mais bon, je suppose que toi et ton sale caractère n'allez pas m'écouter…_

_Il se détourna d'elle pour s'approcher d'un canot qui moisissait sur le sable. D'un coup de pied bien ajusté, il le retourna et commença à l'examiner._

_-Celui là devrait faire l'affaire, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Embarque, fillette ! Pour cette fois, je dirais rien à Shion. Mais t'as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau parce que j'irais pas te récupérer si ça chauffe pour toi !_

_-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ?_

_-En dehors du fait que t'es ma seule compatriote au Sanctuaire ? Et que t'es sacrément bien foutue ? Bah, disons… Toi et moi, on n'aurait pas du devenir des Chevaliers d'Athéna à la base._

_Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé._

_-Pas que ça me dérange, hein. Je me fous du patron tant qu'on me file des innocents à massacrer. Mais quoi qu'on fasse, on reste lié à cette terre où nous sommes nés. Moi, j'ai déjà désobéi une fois pour répondre à cet… appel. Je suis allé filer un coup de main aux guignols de l'ordre de Mars, y'a quelques années. Pas franchement reconnaissants les gars, d'ailleurs. J'admets que j'y étais allé un peu fort en partant… Bref !_

_Il traina le canot sur le sable sans aucun effort apparent et le mit à l'eau._

_-J'ai répondu à un appel. Je répondrai pas au second et surtout pas pour des tarés pareils. Mais toi, c'est la première fois que tu ressens ça alors c'est normal que tu cherches à en savoir plus. C'est pour ça que je t'empêche pas de partir. Parce que je comprends._

_Le maigre bagage de la jeune femme atterrit directement au fond de l'embarcation. Shaina grimpa à bord d'un bond souple et se saisit du gouvernail. Le Cancer retenait toujours le canot d'une seule main._

_-On est pas les seuls concernés par ça. Si tu veux mon avis, sa Seigneurie des Glaces doit être en train de se prendre la tête pour savoir s'il part aussi. Peut-être que Marine et les Bronzes aussi. Et ça a forcément à voir avec ce que Shion manigance depuis qu'on est revenu. Tu devrais p't'être attendre avant de partir, les choses vont pas tarder à être intéressantes, conclut-il enfin._

_-Je veux vérifier ça par moi-même._

_-Comme tu veux ma jolie ! Mais n'oublie pas que tu devras choisir ton camp à un moment…_

_._

_Elle avait embarqué en dissimulant son cosmos et rejoint Athènes. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser les transports classiques pour ne pas se faire remarquer. En deux jours de car, elle traversait la frontière italienne et commençait sa tournée des temples._

_Vides. Tous, sans exception. Les temples de Rome avaient été désertés. Plus une seule étincelle de cosmos ne flottait dans ces ruines envahies à heures fixes par des hordes de touristes. Les passages secrets, soigneusement scellés, refusaient de s'ouvrir. Elle se dirigea vers le sud. Vers la Sicile. Vers l'Etna._

**¤StS¤**

En son for intérieur, Shion sourit. Le Cancer avait touché juste. Si Shaina avait attendu quelques jours de plus, elle aurait appris en même temps que ses compagnons d'armes ce qui se tramait dans les autres sanctuaires. Il replongea dans l'esprit agité du Serpentaire. Et se retrouva au beau milieu d'un volcan en activité.

**¤StS¤**

_L'air était jaunâtre, chargé de soufre. Le sol surchauffé laissait échapper des trainées de fluide incandescent. Le sol vibrait sous un impact régulier, trop cadencé pour être naturel. _

_Elle se pencha au bord du cratère. Malgré la fumée épaisse relâchée en permanence, elle remarqua un escalier taillé grossièrement à même la roche brûlante. Il s'enfonçait profondément à l'intérieur du volcan pour rejoindre une trouée percée à quelques mètres au dessus de la lave. Un éclat de cosmos y brillait, comme un signal réservé aux seuls initiés. _

_Sans plus réfléchir, elle s'enfonça au cœur de la fournaise._

******¤StS¤**  


* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à qui de droit, c'est-à-dire pas à moi ! (donc à Kurumada pour les deux du fond qui dorment)

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute après le film Tenkai-Hen Josô. Athéna et Pégase ont donc vaincu Artémis et Apollon… Attention, je m'appuie en grande partie sur l'anime (sauf pour les « personnages qui ne servent à rien » comme Docrates et cie ou les grosses incohérences), les OAV, le film Tenkai-Hen et Lost Canvas. Je n'utilise pas Episode G sauf pour quelques personnages secondaires éventuellement ou des clins d'œil ^^

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Couples :** plein :p

**Divers : **Pour éviter les anachronismes en tout genre, je considère que la trame principale ne se déroule pas en 1986 mais au milieu des années 2000. Voilou. Désolée pour les puristes de la série !

_Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour les récompenser de leur dévouement. Peut-être pour qu'ils combattent encore. Est-ce la dernière guerre ? Ils l'espèrent. De tout cœur._

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**La roue brisée du Zodiaque - Chapitre 3**

**¤StS¤**

_« C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce… »_, se dit Aphrodite des Poissons en descendant le Zodiaque d'Or. Le ciel de cette fin de matinée était vierge de tout nuage et le soleil inondait le Sanctuaire de ses rayons brûlants. Une brise légère venant de la mer rafraichissait les occupants du domaine sacré. Une vibration assourdie montait du Temple de la Vierge. Les ouvriers de la Fondation Graad étaient visiblement en plein travail.

Une pile de livres sous le bras, Aphrodite traversa le Temple du Verseau à la recherche de son propriétaire. La différence de température brutale avec l'extérieur le fit frissonner. Il était de notoriété publique que le français supportait difficilement la chaleur méditerranéenne. Pour s'en protéger, il refroidissait en permanence sa demeure à l'aide de son cosmos glacé. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir vu lézarder au soleil. C'était pourtant l'activité favorite des Chevaliers originaires de Grèce qui ne manquait pas une occasion de s'étendre au calme pour piquer un somme. Shura et Masque de Mort, en bons latins, ne dérogeaient pas au rituel de la sieste.

Exceptionnellement, Camus ne s'était pas abrité dans ses appartements. Aphrodite le trouva à l'entrée du temple, à l'ombre du parvis. Le Verseau semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, si bien qu'il fut surpris quand le suédois le salua. Ce n'était qu'un léger tressaillement des épaules mais cela n'échappa pas à Aphrodite. _« Etrange »_, se dit-il. Tout le monde savait que le Chevalier des Glaces ne relâchait jamais sa vigilance.

-Aphrodite. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

La voix du français était… polaire. Le Chevalier des Poissons ne s'en formalisa pas. Camus n'était pas connu pour son amabilité. Ils avaient beau s'emprunter mutuellement des livres depuis des années et parler littérature des soirées entières, jamais le Verseau ne s'était départi de sa froideur légendaire en sa présence. Pourtant Aphrodite était, en dehors de Milo, la personne la plus proche d'un ami que Camus avait au sein du Sanctuaire. A une époque, le Chevalier du Lézard avait pourtant tenté un rapprochement avec son taciturne compatriote. Un échec total qu'on mettait sur le compte de la superficialité et de l'arrogance de Misty.

Le suédois n'avait évité un tel sort que grâce à son amour des livres. Il préférait certes la poésie lyrique au théâtre absurde mais c'était largement suffisant pour le Verseau. Avoir une personne avec qui discuter figures de style, même un narcissique avéré comme Aphrodite, adoucissait un peu la solitude imposée par son image de Chevalier des Glaces, hautain et inaccessible. Le français considérait la plupart des ses confrères comme des incultes indignes de l'héritage historique dont ils étaient dépositaires. Par conséquent, il était peu apprécié parmi les chevaliers autochtones qui le jugeaient beaucoup trop suffisant.

Il y avait pourtant quelques exceptions à cette généralité édictée par le onzième gardien. La plus notable mais aussi la plus surprenante était Milo du Scorpion. Le huitième Chevalier d'Or était extrêmement fier de ses origines et le prouvait par sa connaissance poussée de la mythologie grecque. Les héros de l'Antiquité n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui. Cela avait attiré l'attention de l'érudit Verseau et rapidement, une étrange amitié s'était nouée entre eux alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des apprentis.

Amitié était peut-être un grand mot pour désigner leur relation singulière. Elle se résumait finalement à assez peu de choses. Milo venait parfois tirer Camus de son temple pour une balade autour de l'île. Invariablement, ils finissaient leur sortie à l'ombre des arbres près de l'embarcadère. Le Verseau sortait alors un livre et laissait le Scorpion raconter ses dernières trouvailles dans la bibliothèque du Palais sur telle ou telle légende oubliée. Le français posait parfois une question ou le reprenait distraitement quand son frère d'armes se trompait sur un détail. Ils restaient là de longues heures à bavarder tranquillement.

On disait partout que le tourmenté Scorpion semblait particulièrement apaisé aux côtés de son homologue de la onzième maison. Camus lui-même paraissait détendu et sa froideur habituelle se transformait alors en sérénité. C'était surprenant quand on connaissait leurs caractères si dissemblables mais après tout, ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attiraient ?

Le souvenir de cette ancienne complicité rendait la situation actuelle encore plus incompréhensible. Scorpion et Verseau s'évitaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient depuis leur retour à la vie. Ou plutôt, Milo cherchait désespérément un moyen de parler en privé à Camus et ce dernier trouvait toutes les parades possibles pour l'éviter. Quitte à se mêler à ses confrères, chose absolument inconcevable auparavant.

-Aphrodite ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Le suédois revint sur terre. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir quel genre de relation entretenait ces deux là…

Il mit de côté ses interrogations et se concentra sur l'objectif de sa visite. Il ramenait à Camus des livres empruntés une semaine auparavant. Aphrodite n'avait jamais été friand de science-fiction mais les romans de Barjavel – en langue originale - étaient particulièrement agréables à lire. Le titre de l'un d'eux, _« Une rose au paradis »_, n'était pas étranger à cet engouement.

Le Verseau referma le vieux livre qu'il était en train de parcourir et le mit de côté. Une discussion animée sur l'auteur français s'engagea aussitôt. Aphrodite trouvait qu'il abusait trop de certains thèmes bibliques : le Jardin d'Eden, Adam et Eve… Cela revenait trop souvent à son goût. Camus lui répondit que ce genre de réflexions avait bon dos de la part de quelqu'un qui vivait caché au milieu d'un jardin de roses… Le débat était lancé.

**¤StS¤**

Le soleil grimpait lentement mais sûrement vers le zénith. Bien à l'abri du parvis ombragé du onzième temple, Poissons et Verseau conversaient toujours. Camus avait orienté la discussion vers la mythologie scandinave et Aphrodite tentait tant bien que mal de répondre à ses questions sur ce sujet. Il ne tirait aucune fierté particulière de ses origines et avait soigneusement mis de côté tout ce qui pouvait l'y rattacher lors de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. De fait, il savait peu de choses des légendes nordiques et n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus.

Il était l'un des rares Chevaliers d'origine étrangère à ne jamais évoquer son pays natal. La Suède restait un vague souvenir pour lui. Les quelques bribes de son enfance avait été soigneusement enterrées le jour où il avait débarqué de la chaloupe qui reliait le domaine sacré au continent. Quant à son ancien prénom, il ne s'en était plus servi dès l'instant où il avait commencé son entrainement de Chevalier d'Or. Il se savait un cas particulier au sein de la garde dorée mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Certains tiraient parti de cette différence culturelle. Lui n'y voyait qu'un poids dont il se passait aisément.

.

Une aura familière s'immisça dans leur échange. Un cosmos sombre comme un puits sans fond, bordé d'un fin fil doré, montait sans se presser le Zodiaque d'Or. Ils reconnurent sans peine la cosmo-énergie du Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Et en effet, l'italien sortit bientôt du Temple du Capricorne et gravit les marches le séparant du Temple du Verseau de son pas nonchalant.

Après leur retour à la vie, il avait fallu à tous un temps d'adaptation pour s'habituer au nouveau cosmos du Cancer. Avant la Bataille du Sanctuaire, il émanait de lui une atmosphère digne d'une vieille crypte abandonnée depuis des siècles : froide, humide et poisseuse. Au plus fort de ses envies meurtrières, elle exhalait une odeur de pourriture écœurante qui n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un caveau centenaire. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient laissés engluer dans ce piège que l'italien maniait comme une seconde peau.

Mais depuis sa résurrection, Masque de Mort semblait avoir définitivement occulté cette facette morbide. Lire son cosmos demeurait un exercice dangereux pour les non-initiés mais au moins le gouffre visqueux avait laissé la place à une obscurité faussement paisible. C'était un véritable soulagement pour ses frères d'armes qui n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié cette cosmo-énergie hostile et malsaine. Même si certains se demandaient ce que pouvait bien cacher un tel revirement…

.

L'italien les salua d'un signe de tête en passant près d'eux. Il avait la mine défaite de celui qui est tombé du lit sans parvenir à se rendormir. Ils expédièrent rapidement les banalités d'usage, le Cancer semblant presser d'en finir et de continuer son chemin, mais un détail attira son attention. Se rapprochant du Verseau toujours assis sur le sol de sa demeure, il jeta un œil au livre mis de côté à l'arrivée d'Aphrodite.

-_« Divinités païennes de la Gaule Romaine »_, lut-il sur la tranche. Je savais pas que tu lisais le latin, Camus, dit-il avec un sifflement admiratif.

Ce dernier se renfrogna aussitôt. Visiblement, le Cancer le prenait au dépourvu et il ne prit pas la peine de cacher son agacement. Il toisa Masque de Mort, le défiant du regard. L'italien ne se vexa pas de l'attitude du Verseau. Au contraire, il semblait ravi de l'avoir déstabilisé. On surprenait rarement le français et, quand on y arrivait, il fallait apprécier l'instant à sa juste valeur.

-Sois pas si surpris, je suis italien tout de même. C'est pas parce que je passe, à raison, pour un fou sanguinaire que je suis inculte.

Il s'assit sur une marche et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses cigarettes. Il avait découvert ce vice depuis peu et s'y adonnait maintenant avec délice. Camus pinça les lèvres, dégoûté par avance de l'odeur de la fumée.

-Je pourrais p't'être même vous apprendre deux trois choses intéressantes, si vous avez un peu de temps. Comme je vois que sa Seigneurie des Glaces à décider de retourner vers ses racines… finit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-Nous sommes tout ouïe, lâcha Aphrodite qui devinait que le Cancer avait, de toute façon, l'intention de rester.

-Tu es dans mon temple ici, Masque de Mort. Je te prie d'éteindre cette cigarette, répondit enfin Camus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

Interprétant cela comme une invitation à rester, l'italien écrasa son mégot sur le sol et commença son récit.

**¤StS¤**

-Bon, je vous apprends rien quand je vous dis que les grecs sont pas les seuls à collectionner les sanctuaires. Shion nous l'a rappelé et on le savait déjà tous plus ou moins, en fonction des coins du monde où on a été envoyé. La particularité de nos amis hellènes, c'est qu'ils sont les seuls à « recruter » hors de leurs frontières. Ils ont jamais rechigné à intégrer des étrangers parmi les Chevaliers. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est ce qui leur a permis de pas fermer boutique contrairement aux autres.

Aphrodite et Camus étaient concentrés sur ses paroles. Il reprit, encouragé par leur silence.

-Ce brassage culturel, ça a toujours été un avantage pour le Sanctuaire. Jamais en rade de combattants puisqu'il suffisait d'un chargement d'orphelins venus de n'importe où pour regarnir les rangs. Et puis, c'était bon pour la diplomatie avec les ordres étrangers. En tous cas, avec ceux qu'étaient pas trop dépités de s'être fait souffler de la chair à canon par Athéna.

-Certains sanctuaires reprochaient au Sanctuaire cette… façon de faire ? demanda Camus.

-Ouaip. Et c'est normal : qui cracherait sur des combattants avec notre potentiel ? Certains seraient prêts à nous promettre n'importe quoi pour nous débaucher. Et pas que nous bien sûr : les Argents, les Bronzes et même les apprentis… Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna est réputé pour former d'excellents guerriers. Mais, la plupart du temps, ils n'ont pas besoin de venir nous chercher. C'est nous qui cherchons à les retrouver.

-Qui sont ces « ils » dont tu parles ? le pressa Aphrodite.

-Les sanctuaires qui tournent encore à peu près sont de plus en plus rares. Pour ce que j'en sais, il reste les planqués d'Asgard, les égyptiens et les romains qui tiennent encore la route. Y'a des ordres plus confidentiels comme les japonais, les indiens… et les gaulois, conclut-il avec un sourire en direction de Camus.

Son auditoire assimilait ses informations. C'était quelque chose dont ils s'étaient toujours doutés bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais cherché à creuser la question. Ils étaient trop jeunes, occupés par leur formation et dévoués, à des degrés divers, à Athéna. On leur avait dit que ces sanctuaires étaient pour la plupart dissous depuis longtemps ou trop faibles pour représenter une menace. Cette explication leur suffisait.

-Y'a un truc qu'on nous apprend pas pendant notre entrainement. C'est que chaque personne dotée d'un cosmos est forcément rattaché aux forces de son pays d'origine, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et que ce lien quasi maternel se brise jamais. Toutes les confréries le savent et y'en a qui se privent pas pour utiliser ce lien. C'est « l'appel de la terre ». Quand ils ont besoin d'un coup de main, ils battent le rappel. Ils tirent sur la ficelle et ils comptent ceux qu'ils arrivent à rameuter…

Le regard de Camus se fit plus perçant encore. Il venait de comprendre, enfin, d'où provenait cette force qui entrait en résonance avec son cosmos depuis quelques semaines. Une sorte d'appel à l'aide qui remuait ses entrailles et l'attirait plus sûrement qu'un aimant.

-Masque de Mort, est-ce que tu as répondu à cet « appel de la terre » ?

La question avait échappée au français qui se mordit aussitôt les lèvres en maudissant intérieurement son impatience.

-On a tous le choix d'y répondre ou pas, éluda l'italien. Personne ne te force la main, tu es le seul responsable de ta décision. Moi… Je me sentais pas chez moi au Sanctuaire. Je venais d'obtenir mon armure et on me collait déjà une réputation de dangereux psychopathe. Ok, j'avais déjà quelques têtes sur les murs de ma cave. Mais rien de méchant encore.

Un soupçon de regret s'échappa de sa voix qui venait de diminuer d'un ton. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu avec ce regard lointain et cette voix lasse. Ils devinèrent que le Cancer allait évoquer quelque chose de très personnel. Ils se turent, attendant patiemment la suite.

-J'ai toujours eu des pulsions meurtrières, vieux restes de mon maitre et de son entrainement, confia-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. Quand je suis devenu Chevalier d'Or, j'ai gagné le droit de jouer avec l'âme de n'importe qui et la vie d'autrui a encore perdu de sa valeur à mes yeux. Mais pourtant, je n'avais jamais tué quelqu'un par plaisir. Je respectais les ordres, sans trop de conviction pour les valeurs d'Athéna. Mais je les respectais. Quand j'ai senti cet appel, j'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je suis parti, discrètement. J'espérais, je sais pas… trouver un endroit où je me sentirais plus chez moi, peut-être.

L'italien manipulait nerveusement une cigarette extraite de son paquet. Relater ses errements passés le rendait étrangement nerveux. Il avait beau se montrer cassant avec ses frères d'armes la plupart du temps, leur jugement lui importait. Nul doute que ce dernier serait à la hauteur de ses crimes.

-J'ai filé droit vers l'Etna. Je connaissais bien le coin pour y avoir fait une partie de mon entraînement. J'ai été vachement surpris quand j'ai découvert le sanctuaire planqué sous le volcan. Je l'avais jamais remarqué… Devinez qui m'a accueilli là-bas ? Mars en personne ! Vous voyez un peu ? Le cousin romain d'Arès, le dieu de la guerre version grande boucherie… Il squattait les forges de Vulcain à cette époque. Il m'a promis pas mal de trucs si je rejoignais son armée personnelle. Un grade élevé, une totale liberté d'action, des avantages en nature… Et tout ça en échange de quoi ? D'un joyeux massacre de villageois dans un coin paumé de l'Iran ! Des mecs qui adoraient toujours un dieu sumérien, je sais plus qui. Mars avait un vieux contentieux avec le panthéon sumérien mais j'vous passe les détails… Une histoire de territoire, je crois.

Un tremblement de sa main imprévu eut raison de sa cigarette. Elle se déchira en libérant ses miettes brunâtres sur les pavés du Temple du Verseau. Le Cancer pesta un bon coup – c'était sa dernière ! - contre les paquets trop vite terminés avant de reprendre son monologue.

-On était trois. J'peux vous dire qu'on s'est bien marré ce jour là ! Il restait plus que des ruines du village après notre passage. Moi, j'étais soulagé de pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à mes envies. Le plaisir de briser une nuque ou de trancher une gorge… Le pied, quoi ! C'est ce que je me disais sur le moment. Mais quand on est retourné dans les forges, j'ai commencé à culpabiliser. Ca leur a pas trop plu. Ca a gueulé, on s'est battu et pas qu'un peu. J'ai eu le temps d'épurer un peu la zone avant de fuir comme un lâche quand Mars s'est vraiment énervé. Je suis revenu au Sanctuaire avec l'intention de cacher cette histoire et de ne plus jamais céder à mes pulsions. Malheureusement… Shion a été tué peu après ça. Et Saga a tout de suite vu ce qu'il pouvait tirer de moi. Il m'a manipulé pour que j'accomplisse ses ordres les plus… contestables, on va dire.

Les Chevaliers des Poissons et du Verseau retenaient leurs souffles avec difficulté. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'italien dévoile aussi sincèrement son passé. Son caractère, ses agissements s'expliquaient désormais, à défaut d'être excusables. Masque de Mort leur apparaissait désormais sous un jour légèrement différent. Finalement, il n'était qu'une victime parmi tant d'autres même s'il avait accepté son rôle d'assassin sans vraiment chercher à s'en défaire. La solitude, son entrainement difficile et un caractère déjà brutal l'avaient entrainé sur le chemin de la violence d'autant plus facilement qu'il n'était qu'un enfant déraciné. Saga n'avait fait que catalyser cette soif de sang à son avantage.

-La suite, vous la connaissez. Le Temple du Cancer s'est retrouvé plein à ras bord de têtes et j'ai confirmé ma réputation de fou dangereux. Quand Saga m'a dévoilé son imposture, j'ai continué à lui obéir. Il m'offrait sur un plateau des prétextes pour massacrer en toute impunité. Il était le plus influent, le plus fort et j'obéissais au plus fort. C'était devenu ma ligne de conduite depuis l'Etna. Le plus fort a toujours besoin d'un assassin dévoué. Je remplissais ce rôle avec grand plaisir.

Le Cancer se redressa avec souplesse et épousseta ses vêtements d'un geste distrait. Il regarda son auditoire encore sous le choc de ses révélations et un rictus ironique déforma son visage tanné par le soleil. _« Vont pas s'en remettre… »_, pensa-t-il.

-Bref. Le truc à retenir c'est que si vous comptez faire un petit pèlerinage sur la terre de vos ancêtres, feriez mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Moi j'étais un gosse dépassé par sa force quand c'est arrivé, sans attaches, désœuvré. J'ai basculé, sans même m'en rendre compte. Et quand j'ai voulu revenir en arrière… J'avais déjà pris goût au sang. Vous, vous êtes plus âgés, vous êtes déjà morts deux fois. Evitez de faire n'importe quoi, ce serait un bon début. Sur ce… conclut-il en jetant un œil au Temple du Scorpion en contrebas.

Dans les étages inférieurs, le cosmos mordoré de Milo du Scorpion s'agitait brusquement, animé d'une détermination renouvelée. D'un mouvement instinctif, celui veiné d'argent du Verseau lui répondit avant de se rétracter violemment sous une impulsion contraire de son propriétaire. Avec un air de conspirateur, Masque de Mort traina Aphrodite en direction du treizième temple en lâchant un vague salut au français tétanisé. Celui-ci finit par se ressaisir et repartit vers ses appartements avec un immense soupir de lassitude.

**¤StS¤**

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? râla Aphrodite en se dégageant brusquement de la poigne ferme du Cancer.

-T'avais envie de rester entre ces deux là ? répondit l'italien. Milo est super nerveux en ce moment, il transforme tout ce qu'il touche en pelote d'épingles.

Aphrodite haussa les épaules et prit la direction de son temple, sans plus s'occuper de lui. Il sentait pourtant le regard perçant de Masque de Mort qui lui vrillait la nuque. Mal à l'aise, le suédois se dépêcha de rejoindre ses quartiers. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte, l'italien vint s'appuyer sur le mur à quelques centimètres à peine des Poissons. Le douzième gardien sentit le danger venir un peu trop tard.

-Et si tu me disais un peu ce que tu foutais aux thermes avec Shaina et Marine, hmmm ? demanda le Cancer en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son homologue.

Aphrodite soupira, agacé. Il aurait du s'en douter. Le quatrième gardien le harcelait depuis l'épisode des bains survenu quelques semaines auparavant. Il l'avait surpris en train de quitter les thermes réservés aux femmes en compagnie des deux Chevaliers d'Argent. Pas méfiant, l'italien avait d'abord fait quelques commentaires sur sa supposée virilité puis, soupçonneux, l'avait interrogé plus sérieusement sur sa présence dans cette partie du Palais destinée provisoirement aux Amazones. Aphrodite s'était aussitôt muré dans le silence et avait ignoré sa présence avec application.

Plus inquiet pour Shaina qu'il ne voulait l'admettre – lui savait où s'était éclipsée la jeune femme et cela ne le rassurait pas -, Masque de Mort avait mis de côté ses questions incessantes pendant quelques temps. Maintenant que l'Ophiucus était de retour, il entendait bien reprendre son agaçant manège autour du suédois. Ce dernier finissait par se demander ce qui lui valait un tel acharnement.

Un brin charmeur, le Cancer s'approcha d'Aphrodite qui se renfonça dans la porte close. Rapprochant leurs deux visages, l'italien lui décocha un sourire enjôleur avant de lui susurrer :

-Toi, tu caches quelque chose… Et j'ai une petite idée de quoi.

Imperturbable, Aphrodite le dévisageait tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se débarrasser de l'envahissant crustacé. Il soutenait son regard sans difficultés, pas particulièrement intimidé par la carrure de son condisciple. Le Cancer était certes plus massif que lui mais la différence de taille était minime. Un léger effleurement sur sa cuisse éclaira Masque de Mort sur la réponse de son vis-à-vis. S'interdisant de baisser les yeux, il demanda :

-Aphro, c'est pas ce que je crois quand même ?

-Et tu crois que c'est quoi, exactement ? lui répondit Aphrodite sur un ton particulièrement agressif.

-Je crois que c'est une de tes putains de roses noires que t'es en train de pointer un peu trop bas sous ma ceinture !

-Tu crois bien. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Si tu continues à me harceler de cette façon, je te planterai une de mes roses blanches dans le corps avec grand plaisir. Et je ne viserai pas le cœur, je te le garantis.

Vaincu, le Cancer s'écarta et se dirigea vers le Palais en maugréant contre les gens trop susceptibles. Le Chevalier des Poissons s'enferma dans son temple avec la ferme intention d'y rester cloîtré jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

**¤StS¤**

Le Verseau triait ses livres, une activité comme une autre qui lui permettait de tromper son irritation. Le cosmos du Scorpion qui approchait avec une lenteur exaspérante ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester calme. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, le onzième Chevalier d'Or était sur les nerfs.

Heureusement pour lui, Hyoga était retourné au Japon avec ses demi-frères. Il n'osait imaginer le piètre spectacle qu'il aurait offert à son disciple… Sa carapace de Chevalier des Glaces se fissurait jour après jour depuis sa résurrection. Ses sentiments s'invitaient de plus en plus souvent sur son visage par des expressions fugaces qu'il ne maitrisait pas. Lui qui était autrefois le Chevalier le plus difficile à décrypter, se laissait maintenant déchiffrer par le premier venu. _« Quelle ironie… »_, se dit-il avec un soupçon d'amertume, un exemplaire de la très fournie Comédie Humaine dans les mains.

Son émotivité toute neuve venait s'intercaler entre ce mystérieux appel de la terre et l'occupant du Temple du Scorpion dans sa liste de préoccupations. Un souci plus trivial l'empêchait pourtant de se focaliser sur ses problèmes immédiats : la fatigue. Une fatigue physique bien réelle dont il n'arrivait pas à identifier la cause et une fatigue mentale qui entravait son cosmos doré marbré d'argent. A cela venait s'ajouter ces variations récentes dans sa cosmo-énergie qui teintaient cette dernière de vagues d'azur. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'imprévus dans son petit monde autrefois bien ordonné.

.

On frappa discrètement à la porte de son logis. Le Verseau sursauta devant sa bibliothèque, surpris. Il n'avait pas senti le cosmos du Scorpion s'arrêter dans son temple. Pourtant, il avait reconnu instantanément sa manière de toquer à la porte. Quatre coups secs, bien espacés. Une sorte de signe de reconnaissance entre eux. Milo en avait décidé ainsi après être resté plusieurs fois de suite sur le pas de sa demeure. Adolescent, Camus refusait la plupart des visites et le Scorpion avait vite compris qu'il risquait de passer du temps devant le lourd battant de bois s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se signaler efficacement.

Les épaules basses, il se dirigea vers l'entrée tout en se préparant mentalement à la confrontation. Milo pouvait être d'une mauvaise foi pénible et contradictoire au possible. Un digne représentant de son signe torturé, en somme. Comme il le disait lui-même : il assumait sa contradiction, pas ses contradictions. La nuance était de taille. Cela le rendait épuisant lors des débats un peu trop animés. Avec lui, on ne savait jamais quand la discussion tournerait au règlement de compte. Rancunier et revanchard Milo…

Une voix amusée lui parvint de l'extérieur. Camus sortit avec difficulté de ses réflexions. Il s'était immobilisé à quelques mètres de la porte pendant quelques longues secondes. De l'autre côté, le grec avait perçu son hésitation et l'affublait de tous les surnoms ridicules qui lui traversaient l'esprit pour le faire réagir. Le Verseau se ressaisit et ouvrit enfin la porte à celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son seul et unique ami.

**¤StS¤**

Dans le onzième temple, l'ambiance était pesante et lourde. Les deux amis avaient échangé les banalités habituelles, évoqué pendant un moment la situation du Sanctuaire et les difficultés à venir. Puis le silence s'était installé entre eux, écrasant et incongru si on se fiait à leur complicité supposée. Milo se donna pourtant une claque mentale et rassembla avec difficulté les dernières parcelles de son courage. Il était venu avec un but précis et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

-Camus, pourquoi tu m'évites depuis que nous sommes revenus ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que je t'ai avoué avant la Bataille du Sanctuaire ?

Ce genre d'entrée en matière était digne du Scorpion : franche et directe. Appuyé contre une fenêtre, Camus se pinça l'arête du nez avec un soupir ennuyé. On y était enfin.

-J'attends une réponse, Camus.

Raide comme la justice sur sa chaise, Milo du Scorpion semblait déterminé à obtenir une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Il estimait avoir été honnête avec le français en lui révélant ses sentiments et espérait une franchise identique de sa part. La sentence ne fût pas longue à tomber.

-Milo… Tu connais ma réponse. C'est non. Je t'apprécie énormément, tu es mon seul ami ici. Mais je ne t'aime pas… _comme ça_.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis à prêt à parier que tu n'as jamais aimé personne. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas une chance ? lui répondit le Scorpion, d'une voix légèrement suppliante.

-Il n'y a pas de _« pourquoi ? »_, Milo. Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. L'idée même de ce genre de relation me répugne.

Le silence retomba encore, dérangeant. Le français ne savait pas quoi faire pour sortir le grec de son mutisme, immobile sur la chaise qu'il occupait. Il s'approcha de lui avec l'intention de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, geste qu'il ne se serait jamais permis avant sa résurrection, mais le cosmos étrangement hostile du Scorpion l'en dissuada. Ses nuances brunes et dorés se piquetaient d'écarlate à grande vitesse. Camus reconnut dans ses tâches rougeâtres l'annonce d'un éclat de colère et il tenta de désamorcer la situation avec les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit :

-Tu sais que tu es l'une des rares personnes à qui j'accorde de l'importance. Même si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, tu conserves toute mon amitié.

-De _« l'importance »_ ?

La voix de Milo était étrangement basse et dangereuse. Le Verseau se tint en retrait, anticipant un éclat de fureur de la part du Scorpion. Cette voix sifflante de rage n'augurait rien de bon.

-Bordel, Camus ! Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai enduré pendant toutes ces années à être ton _« ami »_ ? J'ai pleuré ta mort pendant des jours et toi, toi ! Tu oses me dire que j'ai de _« l'importance »_ pour toi avec ce ton condescendant ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Milo…

-J'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèses pour toi ! Les sorties, les femmes, les bons moments entre amis… Tout ça pour apprendre à te connaitre, pour te sortir de ta solitude, pour être avec toi ! J'ai attendu toutes ces années pour rien !

-Milo…

-Et toi tu me parles _« d'importance »_ ? Tu te moques de moi ? Bientôt tu vas me dire que ce que je ressens pour toi, ce n'est qu'une vulgaire amourette d'adolescent ? Que ça me passera avec le temps et qu'après on pourra rester des _amis_ ?

Il cracha presque ce dernier mot. Incapable de tenir sur son siège, il se leva brusquement et commença à arpenter la pièce sans un regard pour le Verseau. Ce dernier, honteux, gardait son regard rivé sur le sol dallé. En temps normal, il aurait regardé son frère d'armes dans les yeux sans ciller. Mais là, sa confusion et une nausée grandissante le privait impitoyablement de son flegme coutumier.

-Mais tu sais ce qui me dégoûte le plus ?

Le Scorpion s'était arrêté et le fixait maintenant de ses prunelles flamboyantes de colère.

-Que tu OSES remettre en cause mes sentiments pour toi ! Que tu les balaies d'un revers de la main comme si ça n'avait aucune importance ! Que tu trouves ça contre-nature ou mal ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

Emprisonné dans les iris maintenant teintés d'orange de Milo, Camus ne remarqua pas que le Scorpion se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

-Mais dis-moi, Camus. Quand tu faisais des cauchemars, qui traversait tout le dortoir des apprentis pour te consoler ? Quand ton maitre t'ignorait, qui t'apportait à manger en douce ? Qui soignait tes blessures ?

Une vague de cosmos plaqua un peu plus le Verseau contre le mur. Déboussolé, il ne fit rien pour s'en libérer. Inconsciemment, le Scorpion avait déployé sa _Restriction_ sur lui. Immobilisé, Camus focalisa toute son attention sur son ami qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Qui venait te sortir de ton temple pour te faire prendre un peu la lumière du soleil ? Qui prenait de tes nouvelles quand tu rentrais de mission ? Qui est allé pleurer sur ta tombe après la Bataille du Sanctuaire, seul ? Dis-le-moi !

Milo attendit quelques instants une réponse qui ne vint pas. Le Verseau semblait paralysé et le fixait de ses iris écarquillés comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le Scorpion lâcha un soupir et continua plus doucement :

-Tu dis que les relations homosexuelles te dégoûtent. Je peux le comprendre parce que c'est ce que je pense aussi, en fin de compte. Parce que je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'aime qu'un seul homme. Un homme qui ne me repoussait pas quand il pensait que j'étais son ami. Un homme qui a profité de toute mon affection sans jamais me la rendre pendant que j'attendais un simple signe de sa part. Qui me rejette maintenant alors qu'il était bien content d'avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de sa petite personne. Un homme qui n'a jamais aimé mais qui se permet de traiter mes sentiments comme…

Milo termina sa phrase par un geste vague de la main, identique à celui qu'il utilisait pour chasser une mouche contrariante. Il libéra finalement un Camus figé de son entrave et se détourna de lui, avec une allure fière qui contredisait la tristesse de son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler puis sembla se raviser. Finalement, il réussit à prononcer quelques mots qui firent comprendre au français le sens du mot _« culpabilité »_ :

-Si jamais tu changes d'avis un jour, tu sais où me trouver… Je t'attendrais, Camus. Le temps qu'il faudra. Et même si… Enfin, je serais toujours là pour toi. J'espère que ça, au moins, tu l'acceptes.

Et il quitta la pièce, avant de voir ce qu'il lui restait d'assurance voler en éclats.

**¤StS¤**

Dans les appartements du Verseau, la détresse et la colère du Scorpion flottaient encore dans l'air comme un rappel cruel de la scène qui venait de se jouer. Resté seul, Camus se laissa glisser du mur vers le sol sous ses pieds, le corps secoué par un frisson de honte. C'était un sentiment inédit pour lui et il se demanda vaguement si les paroles de Milo en étaient à l'origine. Le grec n'avait pas tort quand il disait que Camus avait profité de son amitié. Le Chevalier des Glaces ne lui avait jamais rendu un dixième de sa sollicitude. Il s'était contenté de le tolérer dans son espace vital, comme il l'avait fait avec Aphrodite. Alors qu'il lui avait témoigné une affection sans failles pendant toutes ces années…

Il n'eut pas le temps de ruminer davantage ce qui venait de se passer. Venu des profondeurs de son âme, une indicible tristesse le submergea avec la force d'un raz-de-marée. Une larme solitaire s'échoua sur sa joue pâle. Vite suivie par une autre, puis une autre et encore une autre. En quelques secondes, le Verseau pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le sol de sa maison. Il tenta de se ressaisir et de chasser les perles salées de son visage mais rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper ce flot amer. Comme si la peine qui l'animait ne lui appartenait pas.

Cette impression se confirma quand ses sanglots se turent d'eux-mêmes. Sa peine reflua et se dissipa, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Une grande fatigue l'envahit alors et il s'endormit sur les dalles de pierre, vaincu par toutes ces émotions.

**¤StS¤**

Aiolos du Sagittaire redescendait les marches du Zodiaque d'un pas décidé après une entrevue avec Shion. Direction : le Temple des Gémeaux. Il avait quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec son occupant et sa rencontre avec Masque de Mort du Cancer en chemin, l'avait convaincu du bien-fondé de cette confrontation. Il fallait mettre les choses à plat avec celui qui avait ordonné sa mort une quinzaine d'années auparavant. Et vite.

Le Cancer lui avait conseillé la méthode dite « de l'entrainement ». Passer en coup de vent dans le domicile du concerné en inondant les lieux d'un cosmos agressif. Y ajouter un message subtil du type _« je t'attends à l'arène, espèce de dégonflé ! »_. Se rendre à l'arène en question et attendre le combat qui ne manquerait pas de s'engager. Et enfin, sous prétexte d'un plaquage en règle, tirer au clair tout ce qui devait l'être. Testé et approuvé par l'italien.

Le Sagittaire n'était pas du genre provocateur mais il devait reconnaitre que cette méthode lui plaisait beaucoup. Saga ne pourrait pas se défiler s'il le défiait en duel, à moins de vouloir s'humilier face à ses pairs. C'était peu probable de sa part, connaissant son ego. Et puis, à défaut de tout régler entre eux, un combat prouverait aux Gémeaux que le Sagittaire n'était pas un faible qui s'était laissé assassiner par plaisir. Aiolos s'avouait, avec un peu de honte, qu'infliger une défaite cuisante à Saga s'apparentait bien à une envie de vengeance. Une preuve qu'il était peut-être un héros mais sûrement pas un saint.

.

Il traversa le Temple du Verseau sans saluer son propriétaire. Le cosmos de Camus imprégnait la demeure et signifiait clairement aux visiteurs imprudents qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Sur le parvis du temple, le Sagittaire s'arrêta pour contempler le paysage. L'après-midi s'étirait en longueur sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, ce lieu qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque avant de mourir. Aussi fut-il étonné de voir, partant du onzième temple, un ruisseau qui serpentait entre la roche. _« Etrange »_, pensa-t-il. Aucun cours d'eau ne traversait l'enceinte du Zodiaque à sa connaissance. Il se promit de questionner Camus à ce sujet.

Pour ne pas changer, le soleil tapait dur et la perspective de finir desséché avant d'arriver aux arènes n'enchantait pas Aiolos. Il s'abreuva longuement au ruisseau avant de poursuivre son chemin. L'eau qui jaillissait de cette source était vraiment délicieuse : fraîche, pure et salvatrice comme une oasis au milieu du désert. Il n'en avait jamais goûté d'aussi bonne, même avant sa mort.

**¤StS¤**

Une ambiance studieuse régnait dans le bureau de Shion. Secondé par Shaka et Mü tout juste revenu de Jamir, l'ancien Pope épluchait avec minutie les rapports sur les forges de l'Etna. Les souvenirs de Masque de Mort et les informations fraîches de Shaina venaient compléter la pile de comptes-rendus entassés depuis plusieurs siècles dans les rayonnages poussiéreux des archives.

Depuis des siècles, Héphaïstos et Vulcain se partageaient le volcan au mépris de la légendaire rivalité entre dieux grecs et romains. Cette cohabitation fructueuse entre patrons des forgerons et artisans avait donné à la Sicile sa réputation de terrain neutre entre les deux camps. Nombreuses étaient les divinités qui avaient profité de cette neutralité pour rencontrer leurs homologues en toute tranquillité. Avec les siècles, ce genre d'entrevues s'étaient faites plus rares et les forges rendues progressivement à leurs deux propriétaires.

D'après Shaina, la situation avait beaucoup évoluée. Le Cancer n'avait rencontré que Mars et une fraction de ses guerriers à l'époque mais aujourd'hui, le volcan fourmillait de monde. La totalité des fourneaux était en activité et de l'équipement était produit en continu par les artisans de l'Etna. Mais le plus étonnant résidait dans la population hétéroclite qui siégeait désormais sous le cratère. De mémoire de Pope, un tel rassemblement ne s'était jamais produit. Sous l'impulsion d'un Hadès pourtant privé de corps, dieux grecs, romains et – plus surprenant - égyptiens s'étaient alliés et se préparaient à la guerre. Ils emmenaient à leur suite quelques centaines de guerriers aux niveaux de puissance très variables.

Pour Shion qui avait assisté à la disparition de nombreux sanctuaires, une telle concentration de combattants était réellement surprenante. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna – le plus actif - comptait au grand maximum quatre-vingt huit Chevaliers, tous rangs confondus et cette limite n'était atteinte qu'en période de Guerre Sainte. En temps de paix, les effectifs se rapprochaient plutôt de la vingtaine de guerriers dans les mauvaises années à une cinquantaine en période faste. Rien de comparable à l'armée qui se massait en ce moment sous les ordres d'Hadès.

.

L'atlante consigna les renseignements du Serpentaire et du Cancer. Avec ces informations, les contacts avec les autres sanctuaires et l'avertissement d'Athéna, il commençait tout juste à saisir ce qui se tramait. Pour le moment, c'était dramatiquement simple : un camp fédéré par le dieu des Enfers, un autre en pleine formation et sans réelle tête pensante. Les premiers planifiaient une destruction en règle des humains qu'ils jugeaient trop arrogants. Les seconds cherchaient par tous les moyens à quitter la Terre pour un ailleurs nébuleux. En toute logique, ces deux factions n'auraient pas dû s'affronter. Leurs objectifs étaient différents mais pas opposés. Quelque chose avait dû changer la donne pour que les prémices d'une guerre divine généralisée se fassent de plus en plus sentir.

Au milieu de tout ça, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna faisait figure d'électron libre. Plus pour longtemps, au grand désespoir de l'ancien Pope. Malgré les paroles de la déesse, Shion se doutait que leur neutralité ne serait bientôt qu'un vague souvenir. Tôt au tard, il faudrait prendre parti. Il regrettait par avance le moment fatidique où il devrait lancer ses frères d'armes dans la bataille. Lui qu'il leur avait pourtant fait clairement comprendre qu'il pouvait renoncer à leur charge… _« Nous ne ferons rien tant que nous n'aurons pas toutes les cartes en main. »,_ se promit l'atlante.

**¤StS¤**

-Bien, merci de ton aide Shaina. Va te reposer maintenant, lui conseilla le Pope avec un sourire engageant.

Le Serpentaire s'inclina et sortit de la pièce pour regagner l'infirmerie, le Cancer sur ses talons. Celui-ci restait silencieux mais son mutisme agaçait prodigieusement l'Amazone. Brutalement, elle stoppa et se retourna pour lui faire face. Masque de Mort affichait un sourire goguenard qui acheva sa patience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-elle.

-C'est une nouvelle manière de s'adresser à un supérieur ?

Il devina qu'elle le fusillait du regard bien à l'abri derrière son masque. _« Quel caractère de merde »_, se dit-il.

-Je viens juste aux nouvelles, ma jolie. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas tout dit à Shion, tout à l'heure. Alors ? Ils t'ont promis quoi les excités du bocal ?

Le Serpentaire serra convulsivement les poings, incapable de dominer ses émotions face à un Cancer trop sûr de lui. De toute évidence, elle refusait de lui répondre. L'italien toisa sa compatriote murée dans le silence. Un grognement agacé finit par s'échapper de ses mâchoires serrées par la contrariété. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il glissa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme et releva le visage masqué. Il la sentit tressaillir quand elle accrocha son regard.

-Très bien. J'espère que tu as choisi le bon camp. Ca me ferait mal de devoir abîmer une si jolie poupée pour des histoires de traitrise…

Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Elle chassa la main importune d'un geste rageur et s'écarta de lui avec vivacité.

-Je ne suis PAS … commença-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Plus bas, sur une pointe isolée de l'île, deux cosmos formidables venaient de faire leur apparition.

**¤StS¤**

En quelques secondes, ce fut le branlebas de combat.

Le bureau de Shion se vida de ses occupants à une vitesse stupéfiante. Seuls quelques papiers volants pouvaient témoigner de leur présence quelques instants auparavant. Dans un bel ensemble, Shion, Shaka et Mü se ruèrent hors de la pièce pour localiser les intrus.

Le Cancer bondissait déjà de falaises en rochers, talonné par une Shaina à peine remise. Elle fut doublée par une silhouette entourée d'un parfum entêtant de rose. Aphrodite avait quitté son temple dès qu'il avait senti l'explosion d'énergie, vite suivi par le Verseau.

Aux arènes, un Scorpion et un Aigle aux regards mornes levèrent les yeux du règlement de compte entre Sagittaire et Gémeaux et, sans même se concerter, s'élancèrent vers la plage.

D'un mouvement synchrone, Aldébaran et Shura abandonnèrent leur ouvrage et partirent en direction d'une petite crique isolée. Ils avaient senti leurs amis s'y précipiter et les y suivirent aussitôt.

Tous les porteurs de cosmos de l'île convergèrent vers le même endroit en l'espace de quelques minutes. Poussé par une certitude chevillée au corps, Saga des Gémeaux avait devancé tous ses compagnons. Sur la plage, l'aura dorée caractéristique d'un Marina de Poséidon pulsait. Une aura qu'il aurait reconnue entre toutes. Celle de son frère.

**¤StS¤**

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu :) **

**Gros chapitre, n'est-il pas ? Le plus gros de ma brève carrière de fanfikeuse, je crois ! Et ça ne va pas s'arranger ! **

**Pour les compliments (ou les menaces de mort), c'est juste en dessous ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ou à me signaler une faute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à qui de droit, c'est-à-dire pas à moi ! (donc à Kurumada pour les deux du fond qui dorment)

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute après le film Tenkai-Hen Josô. Athéna et Pégase ont donc vaincu Artémis et Apollon… Attention, je m'appuie en grande partie sur l'anime (sauf pour les « personnages qui ne servent à rien » comme Docrates et cie ou les grosses incohérences), les OAV, le film Tenkai-Hen et Lost Canvas. Je n'utilise pas Episode G sauf pour quelques personnages secondaires éventuellement ou des clins d'œil ^^

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Couples :** plein :p

**Divers : **Je rappelle que pour éviter les anachronismes en tout genre, je considère que la trame principale ne se déroule pas en 1986 mais au milieu des années 2000. Voilou. Désolée pour les puristes de la série !

_Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour les récompenser de leur dévouement. Peut-être pour qu'ils combattent encore. Est-ce la dernière guerre ? Ils l'espèrent. De tout cœur._

**Un Kanon bien sûr de lui, des OC (un peu), un Shion décidément bien renseigné et un Dohko tourmenté. Rock'n'roll !**

**Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

******La roue brisée du Zodiaque : Chapitre 4**  


**¤StS¤**

-Kanon !

Saga avait aussitôt reconnu la silhouette de son frère qui se dressait sur la grève, le trident de Poséidon jeté négligemment en travers de ses épaules. L'impressionnante chevelure bleue, la tunique usée jusqu'à la trame et le port de tête insolent ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Kanon, Chevalier des Gémeaux pour certains, Général du Dragon des Mers pour d'autres, se tenait au bord de l'eau, les chevilles léchées par les vagues. N'écoutant que son cosmos fébrile, Saga se précipita pour le rejoindre mais Aiolos le ceintura aussitôt.

-Je te déconseille d'avancer.

Un bouclier d'énergie crépitante les séparait de la petite anse battue par la houle. Bien décidé à retrouver son frère, le Gémeau avança sa main avec prudence et la retira aussitôt avec un cri de douleur et de surprise mêlées. Le rempart de cosmos venait de lui renvoyer une décharge électrique cinglante. Il balaya la plage du regard, cherchant celui ou celle qui maintenait cette barrière. La cosmo-énergie qui la soutenait ne provenait pas de l'île mais de beaucoup plus loin, quelque part sous la mer. Dans le ciel clair, une tempête se dessinait peu à peu.

Le Sagittaire remarqua une silhouette nimbée d'or, un peu en repli. En équilibre précaire sur un rocher glissant, Sorrento de la Sirène manipulait nerveusement sa flûte tout en fixant l'horizon agité. Son Ecaille capturait les rayons du soleil et le rendait aussi visible qu'un phare en pleine nuit. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, tout comme Kanon qui avait à peine tressailli en reconnaissant l'aura de son frère. Ils ne semblaient pas hostiles, tout juste un peu ennuyés par leur présence. Les Ors arrivèrent un par un au bord de la falaise et cette impression se confirma : les deux Marinas ne souhaitaient pas les voir. Leurs cosmos se mirent à enfler pour leur signifier de rester à l'écart.

-Ils sont gonflés quand même. Ils viennent sur NOTRE île sans s'annoncer et en plus ils disent clairement qu'on les fait chier… grogna Masque de Mort.

Milo, un peu en retrait, acquiesça vigoureusement. Le comportement des Généraux avait de quoi briser toutes les envies de prudence diplomatique.

-Je vais leur apprendre les bonnes manières, gronda un Shion irrité.

Son cosmos se déploya avec une agressivité surprenante, l'auréolant d'un halo à l'éclat platine. Les Chevaliers reculèrent, un peu déconcertés par cette violence soudaine. Mais, contre toute attente, l'atlante ne s'attaqua pas à la barrière ou aux Marinas. Sa cosmo-énergie se tordit, se plia, se courba et finit par former un symbole d'une taille gigantesque autour de lui. Saga eut un hoquet de surprise. Il reconnaissait ce symbole : c'était celui qui couronnait le sceptre d'Athéna. Lorsqu'un Pope se servait de son cosmos pour le représenter, c'était pour intimider un visiteur indésirable. _« Révélez vos intentions ou mourrez sur le champ »_, tel était le sens de cet avertissement muet.

Sorrento ne s'y trompa pas. D'un bond léger, il quitta son rocher et remonta le rivage vers la falaise où les protecteurs de la déesse s'étaient regroupés. Il s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse et mit un genou à terre tout en restreignant son cosmos. Une manière comme une autre de montrer l'absence d'intentions belliqueuses. Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air, relayée par le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus violemment.

-Veuillez nous pardonner notre attitude, représentant d'Athéna. Notre maître, le Seigneur Poséidon, nous a chargés d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Nous escortons un homme qui désire vous rencontrer, malheureusement… Il semblerait que nos ennemis aient eu vent de sa visite. Ils ont réussi à nous pister jusqu'ici. Dès que nous en auront terminés avec eux, nous repartirons.

-_« nos ennemis »_, vous dites ? Je n'ai pas eu vent d'une quelconque alliance entre nos ordres mais soit… répliqua Shion, d'une voix acerbe. Qui est cet homme ?

-Il vous le dira lui-même. Le Seigneur Poséidon ne nous a pas révélé son identité. Nous savons juste qu'il dispose d'informations qui pourraient vous être utiles.

-Le Roi des Mers nous offrant gracieusement son aide… Pardonnez-moi si je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méfiant.

-Cela se comprend. Je vous rappelle néanmoins qu'il s'est rangé aux côtés d'Athéna lors de la guerre contre Hadès.

L'argument du Marina sonna désagréablement à l'oreille de l'atlante. Même s'il était exact, Shion n'avait aucune envie de lui accorder sa confiance. Il ne connaissait pas la Sirène et la prudence lui dictait de ne pas écouter un général de Poséidon. Kanon n'était pas non plus exempt de reproches. Sa traîtrise passée était encore dans toutes les têtes malgré l'absolution d'Athéna et Milo, et son combat suicide face à Rhadamanthe.

D'un autre côté, il avait derrière lui onze Chevaliers d'Or et deux d'Argent prêts à en découdre sur un seul signe de sa part. La barrière de cosmos, vraisemblablement élevée par Poséidon, avait beau être solide, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à leurs pouvoirs combinés. S'il s'agissait d'un piège tendu par le Roi des Mers, les défenseurs d'Athéna prendraient rapidement l'avantage. A moins que les deux Marinas ne soient un leurre…

En parlant de leurre, où se trouvait donc l'homme qu'ils protégeaient ? L'atlante le repéra à l'autre extrémité de la plage, bien à l'abri des vagues et de la tempête. Enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, il semblait attendre avec patience que les Marinas terminent leur mission. Il ne dégageait aucun cosmos mais cela ne prouvait pas pour autant qu'il fût inoffensif, bien au contraire. N'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu éveillée à la cosmo-énergie pouvait dissimuler sa puissance, avec plus ou moins d'efficacité.

Shion s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion et, finalement, prit le parti de la confiance. Après tout, sa déesse lui avait demandé de limiter les confrontations. Il fit un signe de tête positif à la Sirène qui s'éloigna aussitôt puis se tourna vers ses compagnons qui semblaient sidérés par son choix.

-Bien. La zone délimitée par la barrière est désormais un terrain neutre. Ne faites rien d'imprudent, intima Shion au reste du groupe.

-Mais enfin, ils sont sur le territoire d'Athéna ! On ne peut pas rester là à attendre qu'ils finissent leurs petites manigances. Qui sait ce qu'ils préparent ! objecta Shaka.

-C'est un ordre ! aboya l'ancien Pope.

Shion savait qu'il jouait son rôle officieux de meneur dans ce genre de situation. Après tout, il n'avait aucune légitimité formelle auprès des Chevaliers survivants et encore moins auprès des plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de le côtoyer très longtemps. Les plus vieux, du Cancer aux Poissons, en passant par les Gémeaux, le Sagittaire et le Capricorne, se rangeaient facilement à son avis. Ils le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que ses décisions étaient toujours mûrement réfléchies. Il pouvait aussi compter sur le soutien de son disciple et de Dohko. Quant aux autres…

Aiolia dévisagea son frère, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur sa position. Son aîné ne le remarqua pas, toujours occupé à retenir Saga qui semblait prêt à bondir pour rejoindre son jumeau à tout moment. Un reniflement méprisant échappa au Lion mais il resta cependant en retrait. Bélier, Taureau et Vierge se consultèrent du regard puis s'assirent de concert sur les rochers inconfortables, vite rejoints par Camus et Milo. Sous leur décontraction apparente, ils se tenaient prêts à agir au moindre écart des Marinas.

**¤StS¤**

Pendant quelques longues minutes, ils restèrent à fixer la surface mouvante de la mer Egée. Le bruit du ressac se faisait de plus en plus fracassant. Les vagues formaient des pics et des vallées qui s'effondraient aussitôt pour laisser la place à d'autres, inlassablement. Des nuages sombres s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus du Sanctuaire, si bien qu'on ne faisait plus la différence entre la mer démontée et le ciel chargé d'humidité. Seule l'écume blanchâtre traçait la frontière entre les deux domaines. Un rideau de pluie se déroula sur le Sanctuaire et ses environs, réduisant la visibilité.

Indifférent au vacarme grandissant et à l'eau salée lui fouettant le visage, Kanon attendait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui se laissait désirer. Ce fut Aphrodite qui l'aperçut en premier. Le Chevalier des Poissons se crut d'abord victime d'une hallucination. Mais la forme grise et luisante qui accrocha son attention avait un mouvement bien trop régulier pour être un débris balloté par les vagues. L'étrange mirage se déplaçait à une vitesse surprenante au beau milieu de cette tempête.

Sur la plage en contrebas, le Dragon des Mers se décida enfin à bouger. Dans ses mains, le trident s'était auréolé du cosmos turquoise du Roi des Océans. Il s'avança de quelques pas et se retrouva dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Les vagues déchainées étaient assez puissantes pour faucher un homme normal sans efforts mais Kanon resta solidement campé sur ses jambes. Relevant le symbole divin au dessus de sa tête, il se figea dans la posture du pêcheur s'apprêtant à harponner sa proie.

-J'espère qu'ils ne nous font pas tout un cinéma pour une vulgaire partie de pêche… ironisa Aldébaran.

-Mais tais-toi ! lui intima Milo. Tu ne vois pas ? Près des rochers…

La garde dorée tourna son attention vers les récifs affleurant près de la baie. La silhouette vague repérée par Aphrodite se précisa fugitivement à la lueur d'un éclair aveuglant. L'animal – le monstre ? - culminait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur au dessus des vagues. Ils eurent à peine le temps de distinguer un poitrail puissant et une crinière ruisselante avant que la lumière ne se dissipe. L'image d'un immense cheval à la robe immaculée s'imprima dans leurs iris fascinés.

Un craquement formidable, semblable au bruit de la terre qui se fend, les sortit de leur contemplation. Kanon venait de planter le trident de Poséidon dans les vagues, le fichant profondément dans le sable détrempé. Une lame de cosmos en naquit et fendit les flots, l'ouvrant comme la mer Rouge devant Moïse. L'eau se sépara en deux murs liquides d'une hauteur impressionnante et le fond marin se révéla à leurs yeux, parsemé d'algues et de coraux. Un choc sourd se fit entendre quand la créature s'échoua dans le corridor sablonneux créé par le Dragon des Mers.

-Un hippocampe… souffla Milo, fasciné.

**¤StS¤**

L'animal d'une taille titanesque se tortillait sur le sol en cherchant désespérément à regagner les flots protecteurs. De la pointe des oreilles à l'aileron caudal, il mesurait au bas mot une vingtaine de mètres. Si la partie antérieure était celle d'un cheval à livrée blanche, l'arrière était celui d'une créature aquatique aux écailles argentées. Ses pattes avant étaient pourvues de sabots d'airain qui grattaient le sable avec frénésie pour se libérer de la nasse déployée par Kanon. Sa crinière abondante était entremêlée de varech et des coquillages s'accrochaient aux nageoires diaphanes de sa queue.

Juché sur son dos, un homme tentait désespérément de raisonner la créature paniquée. Sans succès. L'hippocampe était terrifié et restait sourd à toutes ses injonctions. L'homme sauta à terre, dépité, et remonta l'allée tracée par le trident d'un pas vif. Les Généraux de Poséidon adoptèrent leurs postures de combat, alertant les Chevaliers qui se mirent aussitôt en ordre de bataille.

Quand il arriva sur la plage, tous remarquèrent l'armure étrange qu'il portait. Les zones fragiles de son corps – la nuque, la cage thoracique, la colonne vertébrale - étaient protégées par des plaques de métal rouge grenat. Ses gantelets et ses bottes étaient taillés dans le même alliage lustré. Sur sa peau nue poussaient des gorgones rouges, un corail rare de la Méditerranée. L'homme était blond et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'arrogance. Au moins autant que ceux de Kanon qui l'accueillit avec une réplique acerbe :

-Tu as vu ça, Sorrento ? C'est le portrait craché de Thétis ! Elle nous avait caché qu'elle avait un frère ! Enfin, un frère… Un machin tout maigrelet qui essaye de se faire passer pour un homme quoi…

Le visage de l'inconnu se froissa aussitôt et se déforma sous l'effet de la rage. Avec une voix pleine de colère, il répliqua :

-Le _« machin »_ vous a donné du fil à retordre… Vous ne faisiez pas les fiers au milieu de la tempête. Combien de fois votre précieux passager a-t-il failli se noyer ? Une bonne dizaine ?

-Ca c'est uniquement grâce à ton cher cheval, mon grand, lui répondit un Dragon des Mers bravache. Sans lui, tu serais déjà en train de barboter au fond de l'eau. Maintenant que tu es sur la terre ferme, je vais pouvoir te régler ton compte. Fais donc tes adieux à ton canasson, conclut Kanon avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu crois vraiment impressionner un equite (1) de Neptune ? En garde, Marina !

Sorrento se recula pour laisser le champ libre à son acolyte. Il porta sa flûte à ses lèvres et joua un air paisible que le vent porta vers l'hippocampe épouvanté. L'animal se calma dès que les premières notes touchèrent ses oreilles. Apaisé, il se traîna lourdement sur le sable et se glissa dans la mer avec soulagement. Il plongea dans l'onde agitée et s'éloigna du rivage sans plus de considération pour son maître. Une fois à bonne distance, il lança un hennissement victorieux à la Sirène qui lui répondit d'un chapelet de notes joyeuses.

Le soldat de Neptune sentit sa chance tourner à mesure que sa monture s'éloignait de l'île. Sans elle, il se retrouvait démuni face à la puissance des deux Marinas. Il était pourtant exclu qu'il retourne voir son maître avec un échec à annoncer. La Sirène et le Dragon des Mers ne semblaient pas décidés à le laisser partir en vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vendre chèrement sa peau. Il matérialisa une lance taillé dans le même corail qui constellait sa peau et adopta une posture offensive. Il défia Kanon du regard, prêt à en découdre.

Le second Gémeau ne se fit pas prier et rapidement le combat s'engagea. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'avantage revenait au Général de l'Atlantique Nord. Kanon esquivait et frappait avec une vitesse qui semblait démentielle à son adversaire. L'equite parait avec peine et ne portait que quelques coups sans conséquences. Son arme ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans un combat rapproché. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à maintenir le Dragon des Mers à une distance suffisante pour lui asséner une attaque dangereuse. La lutte ne dura que quelques courtes minutes. Après quelques échanges à l'avantage de Kanon, le Marina, d'un coup de poing bien ajusté, broya la colonne vertébrale de son ennemi qui s'effondra sans vie sur le sable humide.

.

Sans prévenir, la barrière de cosmos se brisa, projetant en arrière les Chevaliers d'Or médusés. Sur la plage, le Dragon des Mers charriait le corps mort et anonyme dans la mer qui retrouvait progressivement son calme habituel. Sorrento s'approcha de l'homme qu'ils escortaient. Celui-ci se tenait toujours à l'écart, attendant patiemment que l'on se rappelle de sa présence. La Sirène lui souffla quelques mots et l'inconnu glissa alors ses bras autour du cou du Marina. Son précieux chargement bien arrimé, l'autrichien bondit de rochers en arêtes aiguisées pour rejoindre le haut de la falaise escarpée. La garde dorée vint aussitôt à sa rencontre, pressée d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Voici l'homme que Poséidon nous a chargé de protéger. Si notre embarcation n'avait pas chavirée en cours de route, nous vous l'aurions amené sec…

En effet, l'homme était trempé et une petite flaque se formait à ses pieds. La pluie seule ne pouvait être responsable de son état. L'equite n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait failli se noyer plusieurs fois. Des gouttes salées perlaient sur les replis de sa cape et de ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau.

-Notre mission s'arrête ici, déclara la Sirène après un coup d'œil à Kanon qui l'attendait sur la plage. Nous espérons que cet homme, qu'elle que soit son identité, vous aidera.

-Nous l'espérons aussi, lui répondit Shion laconique. Surtout après votre arrivée théâtrale…

Le Marina eut un sourire un peu gêné puis s'éclipsa en quelques sauts acrobatiques pour rejoindre son partenaire. Les deux Généraux plongèrent sans hésitation dans les vagues et disparurent rapidement aux yeux des Chevaliers. Saga garda ses yeux accrochés un long moment à l'endroit où son jumeau avait disparu en laissant une mince bande d'écume. Le Sagittaire posa une main amicale sur son épaule et le Gémeau le fixa de son regard maintenant inexpressif avant de se libérer doucement.

.

Derrière eux, un Shion impatient s'était planté devant leur mystérieux invité avec une moue sévère sur le visage. L'inconnu n'en menait pas large dans ses habits ruisselants et restait obstinément la tête baissée, intimidé par tous ses hommes à la puissance apparente.

-Et si vous nous montriez votre visage, pour commencer ?

La voix de l'atlante claqua sèchement dans l'air. L'homme eut un léger sursaut de surprise mais s'exécuta de bonne grâce, dévoilant un visage juvénile entouré d'abondantes boucles noires. Il avait l'allure d'un jeune homme banal et sans histoires, perdu dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Pourtant, une petite étincelle de courage brillait dans ses yeux bruns. Il était venu jusqu'ici avec un but, en risquant sa vie à plusieurs reprises au cours de la traversée. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour avant d'avoir exposé les raisons de sa visite. Aux Chevaliers de juger si elles étaient valables ou non.

C'est ce que Shion lut dans les prunelles candides de son vis-à-vis et dans son cosmos qui se déployait doucement. L'atlante cligna soudain des yeux, surpris par la résonance qu'il devina dans cette cosmo-énergie : il reconnaissait ces vibrations. Il haussa son aura en une question muette que l'étranger interpréta correctement. Le jeune homme se décida enfin à se présenter :

-Je me nomme Denys Costakos. Mais je suppose que mon identité civile n'a pas une grande valeur pour vous.

-En effet, confirma l'ancien Pope. Dites-nous qui vous êtes réellement. Même si je pense en avoir une vague idée…

Denys le fixa, étonné. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs un instant, puis un sourire de compréhension se dessina sur son visage et sa voix, passant d'un timbre grave à une tonalité franchement féminine, lui répondit :

-Shion du Bélier ! Les années auraient-elles l'effet inverse sur vous ? Vous êtes plus jeune qu'il y a un siècle !

-Merci du compliment, Oracle. Mais dites-moi, depuis quand la Pythie de Delphes s'incarne-t-elle dans le corps d'un homme ?

**¤StS¤**

Accompagné du nouvel arrivant, Shion et les Chevaliers d'Or remontèrent le Zodiaque vers le treizième temple. La tempête localisée avait laissé derrière elle une fraicheur bienvenue et la montée se fit, exceptionnellement, sans protestations sur la longueur du trajet. Tous fixaient l'étrange visiteur qui paniquait légèrement sous la quinzaine de regards qui le détaillaient. Pendant que Shion traînait Denys dans ses appartements, les douze s'installèrent dans une salle de réunion. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'atlante et leur hôte réapparurent. Denys avait revêtu des habits secs mais semblait un peu gauche dans la tunique bien trop grande prêtée par l'ancien Pope.

Shion resta sur le pas de la porte à attendre un éventuel retardataire et bientôt, Dohko de la Balance fit irruption dans la pièce. Le chinois était hors d'haleine, vaincu par sa montée du Zodiaque. Il échangea quelques mots avec son ami de toujours puis partit rejoindre sa place entre Shaka et Milo autour de la grande table en bois ouvragé qui trônait au centre de la salle.

Quelques paroles lâchées à ses voisins éclairèrent l'assemblée sur son arrivée tardive. Dès qu'il avait senti le Sanctuaire en danger, il avait quitté Jamir où il séjournait quelques jours pour rejoindre le domaine sacré. Pour ne pas se faire repérer d'éventuels ennemis, il avait dû restreindre son cosmos et, de fait, n'avait pas pu voyager à la vitesse de la lumière. Tout juste avait-il pu pousser son allure un peu au dessus de la vitesse du son. On faisait difficilement plus frustrant pour un Chevalier d'Or et, dans un élan de solidarité un peu amusé, le reste de la garde dorée compatit.

Il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le siège confortable. Tout le monde remarqua que le Dohko débordant d'énergie de leur résurrection n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux cernés témoignaient d'une grande fatigue et son cosmos agité n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'aura sereine et confiante qui le caractérisait en temps normal. Shion se promit de demander à son ami ce qui le perturbait autant. Pour l'heure, il avait d'autres soucis à régler.

.

Il désigna au visiteur une place en bout de table et s'installa à la place réservée aux Popes, à l'autre extrémité. L'Oracle remarqua que tous le dévisageaient avec plus ou moins de méfiance. Bras croisés, le Lion et le Scorpion lui lançaient des regards clairement suspicieux. Aldébaran, Mü et Shaka affichaient une neutralité déconcertante qui se reflétait dans leurs cosmos paisibles. D'autres, comme Saga et Camus, se cachaient derrière un intérêt poli tâché de curiosité. Shion, lui, le transperçait de son regard parme, attendant patiemment qu'il révèle l'objet de sa visite.

Denys avala sa salive avec difficulté. Son aplomb soudain avait fondu avec les réminiscences de ses anciennes vies. La vieille femme qui avait reconnu Shion et s'était exprimée à travers lui s'était rendormie, laissant le jeune homme un peu perdu au milieu de ces inconnus. Ne restait face aux Chevaliers qu'une personne qui découvrait encore ses capacités avec un peu d'effroi.

La puissance écrasante des cosmos qui tourbillonnaient dans la pièce l'intimidait. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait entouré d'autant d'auras. L'avatar de la Pythie avait beau disposer d'un puissant cosmos, il n'était pas pour autant habitué à une telle débauche d'énergie. Sa vie civile ne l'avait pas préparé au contact de ses êtres qui baignaient dans leur cosmo-énergie depuis leur plus tendre enfance. C'était réellement déstabilisant.

Il se racla discrètement la gorge pour se donner une contenance puis entreprit de se présenter convenablement.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Denys Costakos et je suis l'incarnation actuelle de la Pythie de Delphes. J'ai découvert mes pouvoirs il y a quelques mois mais ce qu'ils m'ont révélés m'a convaincu de venir vous voir et de vous en faire part. Je suis donc venu vous proposer mes services.

Il tourna lentement sa paume droite vers le ciel. Aussitôt, une multitude de rais de cosmos s'en échappèrent et se répandirent dans la pièce. De toutes les couleurs et de tous les aspects, ils se croisaient et se fuyaient dans une danse complexe qu'aucun d'eux ne comprenaient.

-Le pouvoir de la Pythie de Delphes est bien différent de celui qu'on lui prête habituellement dans l'Antiquité. Elle ne fait pas vraiment de prédictions… Elle se contente, en fait, d'analyser les vies de chacun et d'en tirer les possibles évolutions. Pour cela, elle utilise les fils de cosmos que je viens de déployer. Chaque être vivant, de la simple souris aux dieux les plus terribles, en possède un. En tant qu'Oracle, je peux lire ces fils et décortiquer chaque étape de la vie d'un être, de sa naissance à sa mort.

Un simple frémissement de son cosmos et les brins d'énergie se rassemblèrent en faisceau au creux de sa main.

-C'est un travail très complexe et fastidieux et surtout, très éloigné de la vision classique des prédictions. De toute façon, la divination est un concept fumeux inventé par les dieux pour faire croire aux humains que le cours de leurs vies est gravé dans le marbre. Le _« destin »_ est un outil de manipulation fabuleux…

Denys passa une main dans ses boucles noires, pensif.

-Je vais vous faire une petite démonstration, ça sera plus clair.

Il matérialisa un réseau de fils multicolores qui investit aussitôt la surface de la table vernie. Les Chevaliers d'Or les observèrent, fascinés et curieux. Ils notèrent les connexions, les rapprochements, les fins parfois brusques de ces existences concentrées dans ces rayons de lumière.

-Vous avez devant vous les vies de vos illustres prédécesseurs, les Chevaliers d'Or de la précédente Guerre Sainte.

L'assemblée retint son souffle, attentive. Dohko et Shion, mal à l'aise, s'agitèrent nerveusement sur leurs sièges.

-La vie d'Albafica des Poissons s'est arrêtée ici, dit-il en désignant une ligne vert sombre qui exhalait un délicat parfum de roses. Une fin glorieuse.

Ses doigts démêlèrent délicatement l'écheveau d'où il tira un filin épais et solide.

-Rasgado du Taureau. Son cosmos est resté longtemps sur le lieu de sa mort pour veiller sur le Sanctuaire. Il a mis plusieurs années avant de se dissiper.

Entrelacés sur plusieurs centimètres, deux rubans de soie bleu nuit s'arrêtaient brusquement, comme aspirés dans un trou noir.

-Manigoldo du Cancer et son maître Sage, le précédent Pope. Morts en combattant Thanatos. Un sacrifice héroïque.

Pendant quelques minutes, il récita comme une litanie les noms des Chevaliers d'Or disparus il y a deux siècles.

-Aaaah, voilà nos deux survivants…

Deux fils esseulés correspondants à Dohko et Shion se dissocièrent de l'enchevêtrement pour poursuivre leur route sans leurs compagnons. D'abord proches, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement pour continuer leur chemin en parallèle. De minces traits dorés symbolisaient les contacts qu'ils avaient entretenus pendant toutes ces années. Mais pendant que la vie de Shion croisait la route de nombreuses personnes, celle de Dohko restait tristement solitaire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Shunrei puis de Shiryu.

L'ancien Bélier avait rencontré un nombre incalculable de gens pendant sa gouvernance du Sanctuaire. Tous ses habitants l'avaient rencontré comme le montrait les nœuds qui surchargeaient sa ligne de vie. Médusés, les Chevaliers d'Or observaient leurs propres lignes qui venaient se superposer à celle de l'atlante. Leur rencontre avec Shion, leur arrivée au Sanctuaire… Tout était là, sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Curieux, Dohko avait abandonné sa ligne isolée pour se concentrer sur celle de son plus vieil ami. Une chaînette argentée serpentait autour du fil de platine rectiligne de l'ancien Bélier. Ces deux liens se confondaient en un point précis, en formant un nœud d'énergie. De ce nœud s'échappait ensuite une ligne blanche qui rejoignait la chainette maintenant séparée de Shion. En comparant avec les autres fils de cosmos, Dohko situa cette formation un peu avant l'adoption d'un Mü à peine en âge de marcher. Ce genre de situation – une ligne naissant de deux autres - ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose dans la réalité. Intéressant. Shion avait-il omis de lui faire part de quelque chose ? Il leva un regard chargé d'incompréhension en direction de son ami. Celui-ci lui répondit par une expression qui semblait dire _« je t'en parlerai plus tard »_. La Balance eut un sourire entendu. Ses questions attendraient un peu.

-Comme vous le voyez, je ne peux pas aller plus loin que… le présent. Le futur m'est inconnu mais je peux tout de même en déduire plusieurs possibilités pour l'avenir à partir des évènements passés.

Denys semblait très fier de sa petite démonstration. Mais Shaka, pragmatique, posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous les présents :

-Tout ceci est très impressionnant et certainement passionnant à étudier. Mais en quoi cela nous aide-t-il ?

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Mon passe-temps favori est d'étudier les fils associés aux divinités. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai remarqué que certaines lignes divines s'agitaient frénétiquement. En particulier, celles d'Athéna, d'Hadès et d'Apollon. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu déduire de précis de mes observations. Dès qu'il s'agit des dieux, mes capacités montrent vite leurs limites. Tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir, c'est la certitude d'Hadès et d'Apollon d'avoir fait une découverte capitale par l'intermédiaire d'Athéna.

-Mais c'est impossible, objecta Mü, la déesse a été privée de sa mémoire. Comment…

-Le sceau, coupa Shion. Peut-être qu'il ne se contente pas de brider le cosmos d'Athéna.

-Probable, confirma Denys. Ce sceau a été posé par Apollon et il est très possible qu'il lui permette d'accéder aussi aux souvenirs de la déesse. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette information est suffisamment importante pour avoir fédéré les Olympiens en deux camps en un claquement de doigts. Ainsi qu'une grande partie des divinités encore éveillées en quelques jours.

-C'est donc une information capitale dont nous ne disposons évidemment pas, conclut l'ancien Pope laconique. Et je suppose que vous pouvez nous aider à l'obtenir.

Denys confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Vous conviendrez qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à une personne sous le patronage d'Apollon, argua Shaka de sa voix posée.

La défiance de l'indien déclencha une vague de murmures dans la pièce. L'Oracle sembla déstabilisé pendant quelques instants. Il reprit la parole, un peu hésitant :

-Il est vrai qu'à l'origine la Pythie était affiliée à Apollon. Mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis bien longtemps. Le dieu à la lyre d'or a abandonné mes premières incarnations à leur triste sort dès que le christianisme a commencé à se répandre. Depuis, l'oracle de Delphes agit seul. Sans ordres divins.

-J'ai toute confiance en l'Oracle, déclara Shion. Sans son aide, j'aurais eu bien du mal à repeupler le Sanctuaire après la précédente Guerre Sainte. Ses capacités m'ont permis de retrouver des apprentis en un temps record à l'époque. Et, si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que c'est Athéna elle-même qui m'a appris l'identité de son incarnation de cette période.

Shaka se tut, vaincu par les arguments de l'ancien Bélier.

-Que vous faut-il pour obtenir cette information, Myrto ? interrogea Shion. Denys, pardon, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

A l'évocation de ce prénom, le cosmos du jeune homme se transforma imperceptiblement. Il devint plus présent, auréolant son propriétaire de volutes gris perle. Les yeux bruns de Denys se voilèrent et sa voix se transforma à nouveau pour devenir celle d'une femme d'un certain âge. Les Chevaliers d'Or sursautèrent, surpris une fois de plus par ce changement brusque. Le jeune homme un peu timide venait de laisser la place à une femme sûre d'elle, celle qui avait reconnu Shion au bord de la falaise.

-De cosmos. Beaucoup. Suffisamment contrôlé pour rester à une fréquence identique pendant une durée indéterminée.

La voix de Myrto était tranchante et lapidaire, bien loin des balbutiements de Denys. Shion ne posa pas d'autres questions mais son cosmos se tendit en direction de ses compagnons. Il commença par son disciple qu'il jaugea quelques secondes. Puis il s'arrêta successivement sur la Vierge, la Balance et le Verseau. Myrto, amusée par son manège, souriait discrètement. L'atlante avait correctement interprété sa requête.

Légèrement, l'ancien Pope fit briller son cosmos et l'étira en direction de ceux qu'il venait d'évaluer. Surpris, ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Un éclair de compréhension finit par traverser le visage de Dohko qui eut un petit sourire. Son cosmos balafré de cuivre et d'argent enfla et s'aligna sur celui de Shion. Shaka et Mü lui emboitèrent le pas, vite suivi par Camus. A eux cinq, ils dégageaient une cosmo-énergie formidable de puissance et de maitrise.

L'Oracle tendit ses deux mains pour toucher le cosmos qui émanait des Chevaliers. Il ferma les yeux et l'énergie coula entre ses doigts, semblable à un tissu fin et précieux. Il la sentit remonter dans ses veines et envahir son corps comme une vague de chaleur bienfaisante. A tâtons, son esprit s'aventura dans un domaine sombre qu'il avait maintes fois visité au cours de ses nombreuses réincarnations.

Porté par une onde dorée, son âme traversa des milliards de ligne d'énergie avant de s'arrêter devant trois faisceaux irradiant une lumière aveuglante : ceux d'Hadès, d'Apollon et d'Athéna. Il resta à une distance prudente des lignes divines, à observer leurs distorsions, leurs pliures et leurs replis. Enfin, il osa s'avancer et lut dans les rayons flamboyants les évènements des derniers jours. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas que la luminosité augmentait dangereusement autour de lui.

Le visage d'Apollon, marqué par la colère, se matérialisa dans les ténèbres à la recherche de l'insolent qui foulait son terrain de prédilection avec aussi peu de discrétion. Un sourire dangereux remplaça son agacement quand ses yeux remarquèrent la flamme tremblotante incarnant l'Oracle. D'une impulsion de cosmos, il façonna une roue incandescente et chargea ses rayons de flammes dorées. Le cercle ardent frissonna d'anticipation, tel un prédateur qui salive devant sa proie, eut un premier raté puis un second, trembla un peu et fusa à une vitesse infernale vers Denys.

Quand le jeune homme le remarqua, il était déjà trop tard. Une décharge d'une violence inouïe le repoussa vers la réalité. Loin, très loin de là, son corps se figea et s'effondra sur son siège, les yeux révulsés.

**¤StS¤**

La garde dorée se leva comme un seul homme, paniquée par la rigidité brusque de l'Oracle. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus et ses yeux restaient obstinément clos. Mais bientôt, celui-ci se remit à respirer normalement, provoquant un soupir de soulagement général. Aldébaran, qui s'était rendu aussitôt près de Denys, resta quelques instants auprès de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était hors de danger. La voix brisée par la douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres le lui confirma.

-La… Porte… ? balbutia-t-il.

Denys quitta sa transe méditative avec difficulté. Son cosmos reflua avec la lenteur d'une marée descendante. Il rouvrit ses yeux sombres sur une assistance médusée par la débauche d'énergie employée. La Pythie promena son regard sur l'assemblée silencieuse : tous semblaient attendre une information complémentaire de sa part. Excepté Shion, qui venait de troquer son calme contre un pli soucieux au niveau du front.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en découvrir plus, je suis vraiment désolé… soupira Denys. Apollon m'a repéré et…

Une brusque quinte de toux le plia en deux.

-Mais peut-être que Shion pourra nous éclairer…

Dans un bel ensemble, les Ors se tournèrent vers l'atlante qui gardait les yeux dans le vague. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques instants, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main droite. L'ancien Bélier semblait plongé dans de vieux souvenirs derrière ses points de vie plissés. Finalement, il libéra un soupir coincé dans sa poitrine.

-La culture atlante regorge de vieilles légendes. La plus ancienne raconte l'origine du monde et évoque une… Porte, parfois appelée Porte du Paradis. En fait, elle a eu plusieurs dénominations à travers les siècles : la Fin, la Naissance, l'Oubli, l'Escalier des Dieux… J'ignore si cela a un rapport avec…

-Ca ne coûte rien de nous la raconter, encouragea Dohko.

-Je crains qu'elle ne dise rien de très concret, malheureusement. Et elle a sûrement été modifiée au cours des siècles, alors…

-Ca nous aide… grommela Masque de Mort dans son coin.

Les regards outré de Mü et agacé de Dohko le firent taire aussitôt. Le Cancer se tassa dans son siège, boudeur. Shion fit scintiller son cosmos et sa voix posée résonna dans les esprits des présents.

**¤StS¤**

_« La légende dit que quand les premiers dieux foulèrent la Terre, le monde était sauvage et hostile. Des bêtes féroces peuplaient les continents et la loi des prédateurs régnait. Dans leur grande bonté, les dieux offrirent à un groupe d'hommes primitifs le feu, la parole, la réflexion et enfin, le cosmos. Avec ces dons, les humains bâtirent petit à petit villes et civilisations florissantes qui transformèrent irrémédiablement l'équilibre naturel._

_ D'abord fiers de leurs protégés, les dieux furent vite peinés des agissements de ceux qu'ils avaient aidés. Les humains détruisaient sans vergogne la Terre qui les avait pourtant faits naitre, brûlant les forêts et asséchant les lacs. Très vite, les forces primordiales tentèrent d'éliminer ces créatures qu'elles considéraient désormais comme de dangereux parasites. La terre trembla, les nuages déversèrent des torrents d'eau et la foudre déchira le ciel. _

_Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une poignée d'humains sur Terre. Réfugiés sur une île bénie des dieux, ils attendirent patiemment que la colère des éléments s'apaise. Quand le soleil reparut enfin, ces hommes dotés de puissants cosmos quittèrent leur abri pour repeupler le monde. La légende les nomma Atlantes et fit d'eux les dépositaires des secrets divins. _

_Les dieux firent promettre aux Atlantes de veiller sur l'équilibre naturel et de surveiller les actes de leurs semblables. Ils les dotèrent de ce qu'on nomma les « points de vie » pour faciliter leur maitrise du cosmos et accroître leur longévité. Pendant quelques temps, les Atlantes maitrisèrent la situation et l'humanité se développa à nouveau, avec plus de respect pour la nature. Malheureusement, les hommes retombèrent une fois de plus dans leurs travers._

_De nouvelles divinités apparurent et des panthéons se formèrent progressivement autour des dieux fondateurs. Ces nouveaux venus méprisaient les forces de la nature et encourageait les humains à s'étendre. A l'inverse, les fondateurs avaient encore en mémoire la colère des forces élémentaires. _

_Lassés du comportement humain, les créateurs partirent en quête d'un nouveau monde à modeler à leur guise. Ils explorèrent de nombreuses dimensions et s'installèrent finalement sur un plan semblable au nôtre. Ils emmenèrent avec eux fidèles, artefacts et connaissances puis scellèrent le passage entre nos deux mondes. Le sceau laissé pour entraver cette passerelle fût nommé simplement « la Porte ». _

_Les récits de ces temps anciens tombèrent dans l'oubli et l'existence du passage s'effaça de la plupart des mémoires. Seule la dernière phrase de la légende survécut aux ravages du temps et traversa les siècles sans transformations. La voici, transcrite de l'atlante antique : « Vous qui cherchez l'Escalier des Dieux, n'oubliez pas ceci : l'ouverture de la Porte se paiera de vos vies. Et votre folie verra naître une nouvelle ère sous les cieux ou fera descendre sur Terre le Crépuscule des Dieux. »_

**¤StS¤**

Un déplacement d'air infime sortit la Balance de sa rêverie. D'un bond léger, Shion venait de le rejoindre sur le toit de son temple. Le manteau nocturne s'était étendu sur le Sanctuaire et les constellations brillaient de milles feux sur les douze Maisons du Zodiaque.

-Tu m'offres à boire ? demanda Shion.

Avec un grand sourire, Dohko servit une généreuse rasade d'alcool de riz à son plus vieil ami. L'atlante sirota lentement le breuvage âcre. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment à observer la course des étoiles. La journée avait été riche en émotions et un peu de tranquillité était bienvenue.

A voix basse, ils résumèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient appris aujourd'hui. Hadès et ses nouveaux alliés qui se rassemblaient, Poséidon qui, à défaut d'avoir clairement rejoint une faction, se rangeait du côté d'Athéna, l'arrivée de l'Oracle et les informations, un peu maigres, qu'elle avait apportées. Ces dernières avaient au moins le mérite d'expliquer les récentes actions divines : les deux camps s'affrontaient pour la possession de la fameuse Porte. Où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle pouvait faire restait encore un mystère qu'ils devaient absolument résoudre pour prendre l'avantage. De ce que leur avait confié Denys, les dieux n'étaient pas plus avancés qu'eux. Dohko avait pourtant du mal à se dire que c'était une bonne chose.

-Non vraiment Shion, ça ne me rassure pas ! Tu ne crois pas que quelque chose comme ça – on parle de la porte des Dieux quand même ! - devrait être connu de tous les panthéons ? Les Olympiens eux-mêmes ne savent rien de précis ! Poséidon et Hadès en sont au même point que nous alors que ce sont les frères de Zeus…

-Mais Athéna sait quelque chose, c'est certain. Sinon, Apollon ne se donnerait pas autant de mal pour la surveiller.

-Mouais… marmonna la Balance. Ca nous arrangerait si elle retrouvait la mémoire. Une idée de comment s'y prendre ?

-Les Bronzes y travaillent, lui répondit calmement l'atlante.

Dohko en resta interdit. Ces gamins étaient dévoués, certes, mais de là à leur faire confiance pour ce genre de situation…

-Ressers-moi au lieu de me traiter mentalement de tous les noms.

Le chinois grogna un peu pour la forme mais remplit le verre que lui tendait son ami. Il avait l'impression désagréable que son frère d'armes en savait beaucoup plus que lui sur beaucoup de sujets. D'abord l'Oracle, ensuite la Porte… Sans parler de la neutralité surprenante qu'il avait opposée aux Marinas et, plus généralement, des contacts qu'il entretenait avec les différents sanctuaires. Tout cela lui rappelait qu'il avait passé plus de deux siècles devant une cascade glaciale, assis sur des rochers inconfortables. Et cela le mettait en rogne. Vraiment.

-Et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive au lieu de ruminer ? Tu es dans un état lamentable, Dohko. Depuis quand bois-tu autant ?

Le visage de la Balance afficha une expression contrite que l'atlante distingua à peine dans le noir. Shion le connaissait vraiment trop bien, à cause de la correspondance régulière qu'ils avaient entretenue pendant toutes ces années. Alors, oui, Shion savait que Dohko fuyait l'alcool autant que possible. Comme il savait, à force de l'avoir observé aux entrainements, que le chinois se mordait la lèvre inférieure en passant la main dans sa tignasse brune quand il était gêné. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Même s'il ne voyait pas son visage, l'ancien Bélier n'avait rien raté du mouvement de sa main gauche qui avait migré du verre vers ses cheveux. Son meilleur ami avait quelque chose sur le cœur et ce devait être sérieux pour le mettre dans un tel état.

-Tu te souviens d'Ismène ? demanda Dohko abruptement.

Shion fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche de ce prénom. Ses souvenirs lui renvoyèrent l'image d'une petite femme au caractère bien trempé. Il se rappela sa longue chevelure noire et raide, sa peau claire et surtout, son masque argenté gravé de deux larmes sur la joue gauche. Ses origines orientales avaient exalté les fantasmes des jeunes hommes du Sanctuaire à l'époque où les deux compères terminaient leur apprentissage. S'il ne se trompait pas, la jeune femme, plus âgée qu'eux de quelques années, avait porté l'armure de la Grue bien avant Yuzuriha.

-Je me souviens d'elle. Je me souviens surtout de tes efforts désespérés pour la séduire, continua-t-il malicieusement.

-Moque-toi.

L'atlante ne se fit pas prier et raconta toutes les anecdotes qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Dohko s'était couvert de ridicule plus d'une fois pour attirer l'attention de la jeune chinoise. Malgré ses efforts, elle l'avait toujours ignoré. Et un beau jour, elle avait rendu son armure et était rentrée dans sa région natale. Tout le monde ignorait ce qui avait pu motiver une telle décision. Il n'y avait que deux raisons pour pousser une Amazone à renoncer à ses fonctions : soit un homme l'avait vue à visage découvert, soit elle était enceinte. La seconde raison rejoignait la première en l'aggravant lourdement dans la foulée. La sanction était immédiate : un renvoi de l'ordre pur et simple. Sage, le grand Pope de l'époque, n'avait pas fait d'exception à cette règle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jour de son départ avait marqué tous les hommes du Sanctuaire. Sous son masque, Ismène était d'une beauté inattendue. Ses yeux noirs en amande, ses lèvres pleines et son petit nez lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine égarée dans un Sanctuaire plein de mâles fébriles. Persuadé qu'il ne la reverrait plus, la Balance avait gravé son visage dans sa mémoire et enterré son fantasme d'adolescent sous les plaques dorées de son armure. Et la Guerre Sainte était arrivée.

-Elle est venue me retrouver à Rozan après la guerre. Avec une gamine sous le bras et un mari pas ravi d'être là.

Dohko raconta comment Ismène – Li Ming de son vrai prénom - avait veillé sur lui alors qu'il surveillait la Tour des Spectres. Le Misopethamenos avait rempli son office un peu trop efficacement et Dohko avait vieilli très vite. En quelques années à peine, il s'était couvert de rides et pris l'apparence qui allait être la sienne pendant deux siècles. Ismène l'avait épaulé, se chargeant des tâches ménagères à sa place. Son mari, un faible d'esprit qu'elle avait épousé surtout pour donner un père à son enfant, s'occupait d'une rizière plus bas dans la vallée.

Elle était restée très longtemps à ses côtés et il avait eu tout le temps du monde pour observer la jeune femme et apprendre à la connaître. Il était tombé amoureux malgré son corps de vieillard. D'un amour réel et sincère pour celle qui l'assistait sans faillir, en souvenir de sa vie d'Amazone et de son attachement au Sanctuaire.

Les années avaient passées doucement. La fille d'Ismène s'était mariée et avait quitté la région au bras de son époux. Dohko avait enterré son amour près de la cascade quelques temps après et laissé le temps s'étirer avec lenteur. Il était seul, désespérément. Et puis, un beau jour…

-Un homme s'est ramené à Rozan avec un bébé dans les bras. C'était un peu après ta mort. Il m'a confié l'enfant, en m'expliquant qu'une légende familiale l'avait conduit ici. Je te laisse imaginer ma surprise quand il m'a raconté ça.

-J'imagine assez bien, oui.

La fille d'Ismène avait emmené avec elle l'histoire du vieillard de Rozan qu'elle avait transmise à ses enfants. Deux cents ans après, un inconnu ruiné et criblé de dettes faisait irruption dans son domaine en prononçant un prénom qu'il avait soigneusement occulté. L'homme avait vu sa famille mourir sous ses yeux par sa faute et n'avait plus d'endroit où aller. Il était venu à Rozan en désespoir de cause, persuadé que cette vieille histoire avait peut-être un fond de vérité. Il semblait réellement désespéré. Ses blessures allaient bientôt l'emporter et le bébé allait se retrouver seul, sans personne pour veiller sur lui. En souvenir d'Ismène, Dohko avait recueilli l'enfant : une petite fille nommée Shunrei qu'il avait élevée comme si c'était la sienne.

.

Shion écoutait patiemment son ami évoquer ses souvenirs. Dohko avait besoin de parler, de se libérer de quelque chose qui le minait.

-Je me suis occupée de cette gamine comme si c'était ma propre fille. Je l'ai nourrie, j'ai veillé sur elle quand elle était malade. Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais. La seule chose que je ne lui ai pas apprise, c'est l'art du combat. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retrouve au Sanctuaire à porter un masque, comme son ancêtre. Shion, si tu savais comme elle lui ressemble…

Un soupir douloureux échappa à Dohko alors que Shion comprenait enfin ce qui l'accablait. Le chinois revoyait en Shunrei la femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Tant que Shunrei était enfant et lui un vieux débris haut comme trois pommes, il avait pu étouffer ses souvenirs sous une bonne couche d'amour paternel. Car il s'agissait bien de ça. Cette petite fille était sa fille même si son esprit se perdait parfois très loin quand il repensait à Ismène. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau jeune et en pleine possession de ses moyens…

-J'ai été bête. Vraiment. Tu sais ce que je lui ai proposé en revenant à Rozan après notre résurrection ? De lui apprendre à se battre ! Pour qu'elle puisse se débrouiller seule si jamais elle décidait de quitter cette maudite cascade un jour…

-Reconnais que tu l'as fait exprès, le taquina l'atlante.

-Mais pas du tout ! s'emporta le chinois.

-Tu vas me dire que tu ne l'imaginais pas du tout avec l'armure de la Grue sur elle quand tu lui as proposé ?

-Mais absolument pas ! Bon, si en fait.

Dohko ramena ses genoux contre son torse, abattu. Voilà où était le problème : il était attiré par Shunrei. Il la _désirait_. C'était contre-nature. C'était honteux. C'était… C'était ignoble. Il l'avait élevée, bon sang ! Shion comprit tout de suite le train de pensée dans lequel s'enfermait son ami. Il se rapprocha et passa un bras rassurant autour de son épaule.

-Il va falloir t'y faire.

-Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est ma _fille, _par tous les dieux !

-Et elle te plait. Et toi, tu as de nouveau dix-huit ans avec tous les avantages et inconvénients que ça comporte. A part accepter ce que tu ressens, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre.

-C'est… dégoûtant, souffla Dohko atterré par ses propres pulsions.

-Mais c'est toi. Et avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, essaye de faire le tri dans tes sentiments. Tu ne sais pas si tu fantasmes sur Ismène ou sur Shunrei alors ne te traumatise pas à ce point. Et arrête de boire. Ca ne te réussit pas.

-Au moins, j'oublie ma honte pendant un moment. Et j'aurais moins honte s'il n'y avait pas mon disciple dans l'équation.

-Oh, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là, pouffa l'ancien Bélier.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Confortable et rassurant, ce qui apaisa légèrement la Balance. Shion ne le jugeait pas et cela le consola. Il s'étonna de la tolérance de son ami avant de se rappeler que les atlantes avaient une longévité exceptionnelle et surtout qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée. Cela devait encourager des mœurs un peu plus… dissolues. Cette conclusion fit revenir sa culpabilité au triple galop.

.

L'ancien Pope s'étira comme un chat et prit congé. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et le lendemain promettait d'être chargé, au moins autant que celle d'aujourd'hui. Une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait. Il conseilla à Dohko d'en faire autant avant de se rapprocher du rebord du toit.

-Mais dis-moi, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, elle se bat bien au moins ?

-Elle a du potentiel. A croire que c'est Ismène sans son caractère de cochon qui s'est réincarnée en elle. Si je l'avais entrainée plus tôt, elle aurait pu endosser l'armure de la Grue, elle aussi.

Shion n'osa pas se moquer de la douceur avec laquelle Dohko évoquait Shunrei. A vrai dire, il était plutôt attendri par cette situation singulière. Il hocha la tête, indiquant ainsi à son ami qu'il avait bien intégré sa dernière phrase. Avec souplesse, il sauta du toit et entama la montée des douze maisons. Du haut du temple, la voix assourdie de Dohko lui parvint :

-Au fait, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais eu un enfant !

Dans la nuit sombre, la Balance distingua à peine le sourire énigmatique que lui adressa l'atlante en guise de réponse.

**¤StS¤**

Le lendemain, tous les Chevaliers du Sanctuaire convergèrent vers le Palais en ordre dispersé. Quelques-uns avaient revêtus leurs armures, donnant à cette réunion un caractère officiel un peu imprévu. Shun et Shiryu les avaient rejoints la veille au soir, téléportés par les bons soins de Mü. Ponctuel comme à son habitude, Aldébaran fût le premier à pousser la lourde porte ornée de la salle du Pope. Il y retrouva Shion, enveloppé dans ses habits de cérémonie mais sans masque, en grande discussion avec Denys. Ou plutôt Myrto, s'il se fiait au maintien rigide et à la voix sèche du jeune homme.

Rapidement, les protecteurs d'Athéna affluèrent dans la grande salle. Etrangement respectueux, Milo et Aiolia s'agenouillèrent en premier devant Shion qui les fixa, intrigué. Les Ors suivirent et bientôt les protecteurs des douze temples se retrouvèrent alignés en deux rangs parfaits sur le tapis écarlate. Peu au fait du protocole, les Argents et les Bronzes les imitèrent précipitamment.

.

Shion s'installa sur le trône qu'il avait occupé de longues années avant d'être assassiné par Saga. Une légère appréhension lui noua le ventre alors qu'il passait en revue ce qu'il restait de la Chevalerie dépeuplée. Il s'apprêtait à lancer ses compagnons dans une nouvelle guerre contre l'avis de sa déesse et cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Dès l'instant où les douze Ors auraient donné leur assentiment, les autres suivraient obligatoirement. Alors certes, le conflit final n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il faudrait plusieurs mois avant que toutes les factions en lice ne s'affrontent enfin et l'attente pouvait parfois être plus meurtrière que prévu. La prudence s'effritait rapidement et le relâchement pouvait être fatal.

Mais ils étaient des Chevaliers d'Athéna. Tous, sans exception. Et si un danger menaçait l'humanité, quel qu'il soit, ils se devaient de réagir et de se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle. Rasséréné par cette pensée, Shion les regarda avec un brin de fierté dans ses yeux parme. Ils ne les connaissaient pas tous mais il leurs faisait confiance. Certains mettraient du temps à régler leurs démons intérieurs mais il ne doutait pas un instant de leur présence lors de la bataille finale.

-Chevaliers, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour discuter de notre implication future dans les conflits à venir. Compte tenu de notre situation un peu particulière, vous vous doutez que je ne peux rien vous imposer. Aussi, exceptionnellement, cette décision sera votée par l'ensemble des Chevaliers présents. Réfléchissez bien avant d'accepter car aucune défection ne sera tolérée après cela.

Tous tressaillirent à cette déclaration. Avec satisfaction, l'atlante nota qu'aucun d'eux n'avait tourné la tête, même brièvement, vers la sortie. C'était déjà un bon début même si la conviction de certains n'était pas encore inébranlable.

-Bien. Que ceux qui veulent s'opposer à Hadès et ses alliés pour protéger la Terre, se relèvent.

**¤StS¤**

* * *

**(1) : l'equite était un gladiateur qui combattait à cheval, équipé d'un casque, d'un petit bouclier, d'une lance et d'une épée courte.**

**Pfiou. Pour les avis/les menaces de mort/les fautes, c'est le bouton en bas :) Pour tout le reste, il y a Eurocard/Mastercard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à qui de droit, c'est-à-dire pas à moi ! (donc à Kurumada pour les deux du fond qui dorment)

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute après le film Tenkai-Hen Josô. Athéna et Pégase ont donc vaincu Artémis et Apollon… Attention, je m'appuie en grande partie sur l'anime (sauf pour les « personnages qui ne servent à rien » comme Docrates et cie ou les grosses incohérences), les OAV, le film Tenkai-Hen et Lost Canvas. Je n'utilise pas Episode G sauf pour quelques personnages secondaires éventuellement ou des clins d'œil ^^

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Couples :** plein :p

**Divers : **Je rappelle que pour éviter les anachronismes en tout genre, je considère que la trame principale ne se déroule pas en 1986 mais au milieu des années 2000. Voilou. Désolée pour les puristes de la série !

_Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour les récompenser de leur dévouement. Peut-être pour qu'ils combattent encore. Est-ce la dernière guerre ? Ils l'espèrent. De tout cœur._

**Où on parle beaucoup. Mais toujours pour dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Où on apprend plein de choses sur plein de gens. Des trucs rigolos des fois.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**La roue brisée du Zodiaque – Chapitre 5**

**¤StS¤**

_Et ces yeux bleus, bleus, si bleus qui l'observaient avec cette fixité effrayante. Ils perçaient l'eau trouble et narguaient la carcasse métallique qui s'enfonçait lentement dans la vase gluante. _

_C'étaient des yeux vengeurs qui se délectaient de la mort lente qu'ils allaient tous subir. Tous, oui. Car il n'était pas seul à se noyer. _

_Avec lui, il y avait… _

_Qui déjà ?_

**¤StS¤**

_« Camus ! » _

Le chuchotement inquiet d'Aphrodite sortit Camus de sa torpeur. Confus, il tourna son visage vers le Poisson qui eut l'air rassuré de le voir réagir.

-Camus ? Nous attendons ton vote, fit remarquer Shion.

_Mon vote ? Oh. La réunion._

A sa gauche, Shura le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Les autres Chevaliers d'Or le regardaient aussi, un peu surpris par son manque de réaction. Tous s'étaient redressés et attendaient qu'il en fasse autant. Le Verseau se releva pour signifier son assentiment. A sa droite, Aphrodite se détendit et se leva à son tour avec un soupir de soulagement. Shion vrilla ses yeux dans ceux du français. Son moment d'absence n'avait échappé à personne et encore moins à l'ancien Pope.

_« Merveilleux Camus, vraiment. La meilleure chose à faire en ce moment, c'est bien de te faire remarquer. »_, ironisa mentalement le Verseau. Les regards se détournèrent enfin de lui et il se détendit imperceptiblement. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. Il sentit le cosmos chaud de Milo serpenter entre ses condisciples et se poser sur lui en une interrogation muette. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Une vague de froid mordante traversa le corps du Scorpion qui retint avec difficulté un frisson. Choqué par un tel rejet, il rendit les armes et se concentra sur les paroles de Shion.

-Chevaliers d'Argent, votre décision ?

La question de l'ancien Pope était de pure forme. Marine et Shaina ne s'y trompèrent pas.

-Nous vous suivons, répondit l'Aigle après avoir consulté sa consœur du regard.

-Bien. Chevaliers de Bronze ?

-Soyez assurés de notre soutien et de celui de nos frères, Seigneur Shion, déclara Andromède de sa voix douce.

-Parfait ! conclut l'atlante. Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail.

**¤StS¤**

-La guérilla, cela vous évoque quelque chose ?

Un silence offensé répondit à sa brusque déclaration. Evoquer ce genre de méthodes sournoises devant un Chevalier d'Or ? Cela relevait de l'insulte au code des défenseurs d'Athéna… Quoique, si on s'en tenait aux deux dernières décennies, ce fameux code avait été foulé au pied par l'ensemble de la confrérie. Masque de Mort esquissa cependant un sourire ravi. Personne ne s'en étonna. L'italien était un adepte des coups fourrés depuis toujours.

-Puisque nous avons unanimement décidé de nous jeter dans la bataille, nous allons devoir nous organiser. Cette fois-ci, nous ne pourrons pas nous contenter de foncer dans la mêlée en espérant gagner. Notre objectif premier sera donc de saper les forces ennemies. Denys localisera les mouvements de troupes et nous avertira au moindre changement. A la plus petite ouverture, il faudra frapper fort pour réduire leur nombre. Nous commencerons par l'Etna. Aiolia, Shaka, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de reprendre votre entrainement.

Le Lion fit la moue, pris en flagrant délit d'inaction prolongée. La perspective d'être associé à l'indien ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Leurs styles de combat très opposés pourraient se révéler complémentaires et ils étaient de puissance égale comme l'avait prouvé leur duel avorté avant la Bataille du Sanctuaire.

-Seigneur Shion, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais les assister. Je connais les lieux, je pourrais leur être utile, ajouta Shaina.

Masque de Mort lança un regard oblique à sa compatriote. Il pensait qu'elle se tiendrait à bonne distance des illuminés des forges après sa mésaventure. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Shion accéda à sa demande sans poser de questions.

-Saga ? appela l'atlante.

-Oui ? répondit aussitôt le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

-Aiolos et toi êtes désormais chargés de la protection du domaine sacré. L'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, ne s'attaquera pas tout de suite à nous mais mieux vaut être prudent. Je vous laisse libre d'organiser les tours de garde comme bon vous semblera.

Saga opina de la tête mais son visage avait pâli. Son regard croisa celui du Sagittaire qui lui sourit doucement. Le Gémeau ne se détendit pas pour autant. Aiolos avait été la seconde victime de sa folie. Sa plus grande traîtrise et sa honte la plus féroce, bien plus que l'assassinat de Shion. S'associer avec lui était une punition dont il se serait bien passé. L'ironie de la situation était bien trop cinglante pour que l'atlante ne les ait pas associés à dessein.

-Dohko ? Tu assisteras Denys lors de ses transes. Rester assis ne te changera pas beaucoup…

-Alors, ça… Je ne te savais pas si mesquin, vieux bouc ! s'exclama la Balance.

-A ton service, lui répondit son vieil ami avec un clin d'œil complice. Marine, j'aimerais que tu te charges des apprentis qui vont arriver dans quelques jours. Les sentinelles s'occupent de les ramener en ce moment. Certains sont prêts à recevoir une armure, à toi de voir s'ils la méritent vraiment.

Marine hocha la tête, songeuse. Ainsi, le réseau des sentinelles était toujours en activité ? C'était cette organisation secrète qui se chargeait de repérer les éventuels apprentis et de les répartir dans les différents centres d'entrainement. C'était cette même organisation qui l'avait arrachée à son frère et envoyée au Sanctuaire sans se soucier de ses pleurs d'enfant.

Par ce biais, Mitsumasa Kido avait placé ses fils en répandant le bruit de leurs capacités exceptionnelles. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'un homme se présente à lui et lui propose de les confier au Sanctuaire. Seiya lui avait expliqué comment il avait atterri en Grèce alors que ses demi-frères étaient envoyés aux quatre coins du monde. A l'exception de Shiryu, que Kido avait envoyé directement chez le vieux maitre, ils avaient tous suivi un homme encapuchonné qui les avait confiés à leurs nouveaux instructeurs.

-Mü, où en es-tu de la réparation des armures ?

Le Bélier dressa la liste des protections qu'il restaurait en ce moment. Par un miracle inexpliqué, les cuirasses dorées étaient revenues presque intactes du Mur des Lamentations mais elles présentaient beaucoup de fêlures et de crevasses microscopiques particulièrement longues à combler. Leurs propriétaires respectifs avaient déjà tous donné leur sang pour les régénérer et il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire dessus.

Pour les armures d'Argent, c'était plus délicat. Le second rang de la Chevalerie avait été décimé et personne n'osait se porter volontaire pour les réanimer. La quantité de sang nécessaire pour une quinzaine d'armures était astronomique. On ne pouvait décemment pas demander aux survivants de se priver de forces précieuses pour des protections sans propriétaires. En désespoir de cause, Shion décida de les laisser de côté pour l'instant. Si une armure se découvrait un porteur potentiel, la première responsabilité de ce dernier serait de la revitaliser.

-Pour les autres, j'attends les retours d'éventuels alliés avant de vous assigner une mission. Que cela ne vous empêche pas d'être vigilants ! Des questions ?

Par-dessus le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit, la voix d'Aldébaran s'imposa sans peine. Il émit le souhait de retourner au Brésil quelques temps. Plusieurs phénomènes étranges s'étaient produits dans son pays natal. Il espérait se rendre utile sur place et, peut-être, récolter des informations. Même s'il se garda bien de l'évoquer, Camus, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort comprirent aussitôt que le Taureau avait lui aussi ressenti l'appel de la terre. Heureusement, cela ne semblait pas le tourmenter énormément.

Timidement, Shura ajouta qu'il désirait l'accompagner. Si sa demande étonna l'ancien Pope, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Comme tout le monde, il avait remarqué la complicité naissante entre le brésilien et l'espagnol. La franchise et la simplicité d'Aldébaran étaient un réconfort pour le Capricorne torturé par ses actes passés. Shion hésita un peu avant de prendre sa décision. Le Sanctuaire n'était pas – encore - menacé mais il n'était pas utile de le dépeupler plus que nécessaire.

-C'est d'accord. Mais attendez encore quelques jours, le temps que je vous obtienne des papiers en règle. Ce sera plus pratique pour vous.

Aldébaran hocha la tête, satisfait. Patienter un peu ne l'ennuyait pas, surtout s'il avait l'accord de l'ancien Pope pour partir. Ce dernier leur fit promettre d'être prudent et de revenir au Sanctuaire à la moindre alerte. Les deux hommes acceptèrent sans protester.

-Bien. La réunion est terminée, déclara Shion.

Le silence qui suivit fut rompu par une vibration discrète en provenance directe de la poche de Denys. Rouge de gêne, le jeune homme en sortit un téléphone portable et s'éclipsa discrètement en marmonnant dans l'appareil. L'ancien Bélier le regarda partir avec des yeux écarquillés. La Balance, comprenant la perplexité de son ami, se rapprocha pour lui glisser quelques explications :

-C'est un téléphone portable, tu n'en as jamais vu ?

-Et ça sert à… ? demanda-t-il.

-A communiquer avec d'autres personnes, sans se soucier de la distance. Même Shunrei en a un. Ne me demande pas comment ça marche par contre…

-C'est fou ce que la technologie a évoluée pendant treize ans, murmura Shion pour lui.

-Tu as eu deux siècles pour observer ça et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? fit remarquer Dohko.

-Il faut croire que j'étais devenu un vieux croulant réfractaire au changement…

Le chinois rit de bon cœur alors que l'atlante se prenait à réfléchir sur les bienfaits de la modernité. Peut-être était-il temps d'apporter quelques petits changements au sein du Sanctuaire…

**¤StS¤**

-Camus ?

-Milo. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Le Scorpion tiqua. Le Verseau lui tournait le dos, appuyé à une colonne à l'entrée du palais, et n'avait pas daigné se retourner pour lui répondre. Milo s'empressa de lui délivrer son message : l'ancien Pope désirait le voir rapidement. Il devait lui parler d'un sujet important.

Voyant que le français ne réagissait pas, il le laissa sur le parvis et partit vaquer à ses occupations. Quitter l'endroit sans se retourner lui demanda une bonne dose de courage qu'il puisa dans ses dernières réserves.

Quand le Scorpion atteignit le Temple des Poissons, Camus s'écarta enfin de la colonne et partit vers le bureau de Shion. Sur son visage, des larmes amères avaient gravé leur chemin. Encore une fois, il avait été incapable de les retenir.

**¤StS¤**

Depuis son retour à la vie, Aiolos semblait avoir développé un goût particulier pour les embuscades. Chaque habitant du Sanctuaire avait été accosté par un Sagittaire tout sourire, patientant à l'entrée de sa demeure. Sous un prétexte quelconque, il attirait le visiteur dans ses appartements et entamait la conversation d'un ton léger. Quelques verres et un brin de causette plus tard, l'invité imprévu bavardait tranquillement avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

La discussion tournait court avec certains – Shura, par exemple - mais d'autres, comme Aldébaran, ne se faisait pas prier pour discuter un peu. Le Sagittaire en profitait pour actualiser un peu ses connaissances sur le monde extérieur. La Terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner après son décès et il découvrait certaines choses avec un mélange de curiosité et de perplexité. A commencer par certaines innovations technologiques qui avaient discrètement prises racine dans le village de Rodorio, Internet et téléphone portable en première ligne.

.

Ce matin-là, après la réunion, beaucoup de monde traversa le Temple du Sagittaire. Aiolos ne se montra qu'au passage de l'Aigle qui redescendait pour évaluer l'état de délabrement des dortoirs des nouveaux apprentis. Il intercepta la japonaise avec un salut amical et lui proposa son aide pour rendre un peu plus vivables les baraquements à moitié détruits. Marine accepta de bon cœur et ils descendirent ensemble le Zodiaque d'Or.

La compagnie du Sagittaire était agréable et Marine se surprit à lui parler sans sa retenue habituelle. Aiolos l'écoutait patiemment, tout en assimilant les informations supplémentaires que la jeune femme lui fournissait. Sa présence était beaucoup moins oppressante que celle de son cadet. Aiolia était quelqu'un de chaleureux mais son cosmos écrasant de puissance et sa fougue rendaient parfois les conversations difficiles. Le Lion cherchait toujours à s'imposer même si ce trait de caractère s'atténuait lentement avec les années.

La discussion glissa progressivement sur la vie au Sanctuaire avant la prise de pouvoir de Saga. Aiolos racontait avec beaucoup d'humour le quotidien des habitants du domaine, des domestiques aux apprentis, en passant par les instructeurs. Sa mémoire foisonnait de souvenirs et rapidement les farces des novices n'eurent plus de secrets pour l'Aigle. C'est en riant de bon cœur qu'ils atteignirent les arènes.

Le vent se leva, léger et caressant, balaya la poussière et ébouriffa la crinière rousse de la japonaise. Aiolos leva la tête vers le Zodiaque qu'ils venaient de parcourir. Derrière eux, Milo et Masque de Mort se livraient à un entrainement commun qui faisait trembler les murs de pierre. Son regard se voila imperceptiblement et Marine devina dans son cosmos doré un regret indéfinissable.

-J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Ils ont tous tellement changé… Je me demande si je ne suis pas le seul à me souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient avant.

Son regard se porta sur le Scorpion et le Cancer, puis sur le Bélier qui passait par là en charriant des monceaux d'armures.

-Qui se souvient qu'Aiolia était un gamin timide et réservé, incapable de lâcher un mot devant des étrangers ?

Marine le regarda, sa surprise bien cachée derrière son masque. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un Lion effacé et peureux.

-Qui sait qu'Aldébaran était derrière toutes les farces et que Shaka passait son temps à faire le pitre pour amuser la galerie ? Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui se rappelle du petit Mü caché dans les robes de Shion ou de Camus, haut comme trois pommes, qui lisait des histoires aux apprentis pour les aider à s'endormir ?

Le Sagittaire libéra un soupir douloureux et laissa son regard errer vers la maison des Gémeaux.

-Si je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle… Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et peut-être qu'on se souviendrait encore de Saga, de son calme légendaire, de son intelligence remarquable et de sa fidélité sans faille au Sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui, on ne parle plus que de sa folie et de ses crimes. Mais on pourrait parler des miens.

-Aiolos ! s'exclama Marine. Vous êtes celui qui a sauvé Athéna, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

-Au contraire. Je me suis voilé la face et voilà le résultat, dit-il en désignant les ruines qui parsemaient toujours le domaine sacré. Les autres n'étaient que des apprentis à cette époque, aucun d'eux n'auraient pu deviner ce qui se passait. Encore moins réagir à temps.

L'archer s'enfonça brièvement dans ses sombres souvenirs. On le prenait pour un héros mais rien n'était plus faux. Un Chevalier d'Athéna, un vrai, aurait réalisé beaucoup plus tôt ce qui se tramait dans les couloirs fréquentés du Palais. Lui n'avait rien vu ou avait feint de ne rien voir.

.

Il aurait dû s'interroger dès la disparition de Kanon. Le second Gémeau avait beau se faire discret au sein de l'île, tout le monde connaissait son existence et savait qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps près des falaises à regarder la mer. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour demeurer invisible, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on le croise près du troisième temple ou des cuisines du palais. Et pourtant, il avait fallu un mois sans que personne ne l'aperçoive pour que Shion envoie des gardes à sa recherche.

C'était à ce moment là qu'Aiolos avait relevé l'humeur étrange de Saga. Il s'était muré dans un silence intrigant depuis un mois exactement. Le Sagittaire n'avait rien dit. Après tout, Kanon s'était peut-être enfui du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait aucun avenir ici et il le savait pertinemment. La mine accablée de son jumeau devait venir de là. Saga connaissait les raisons de son départ et était peiné à l'idée de ne plus revoir son frère. Oui, ce devait être cela…

La présence prolongée de Shion à Star Hill ne l'avait pas étonné. L'atlante y passait parfois plusieurs semaines de suite à étudier la course des étoiles. Quand il en revenait, il restait cloitré dans ses appartements pendant plusieurs jours. Il dépensait une quantité d'énergie incroyable pour converser avec la forme éthérée de sa déesse. On murmurait que le Pope accusait de plus en plus son âge avancé et que son successeur – Aiolos, en l'occurrence - prendrait sa place sous peu. Aussi, quand Shion s'enferma dans sa chambre pendant toute une semaine en refusant les visites, les domestiques persiflèrent un peu en évoquant le début de la sénilité pour le Pope.

Le Sagittaire fronça les sourcils, pris dans ses réflexions. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas décidé d'aller frapper à la porte du Pope pour lui signaler l'absence inhabituelle du Gémeau ? Athéna serait morte de la main de l'imposteur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était arrivé à temps pour découvrir la triste mascarade de son meilleur ami et sauver la déesse. Mais à quel prix ? Un peu plus de clairvoyance de sa part, une confiance un peu moins aveugle en Saga… Et la fratricide Bataille du Sanctuaire n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Alors non, il n'était pas un héros. Et la présence fantomatique du Gémeau au milieu des ruines était la preuve la plus évidente de ses fautes.

**¤StS¤**

Le lendemain, l'aurore cueillit les Chevaliers dans leurs draps pour certains ou déjà occupés pour d'autres. Dans le huitième temple, Milo du Scorpion se débattait contre un ennemi perfide et sournois : un rayon de lumière qui avait passé aisément la barrière de ses légers rideaux. En grommelant, il s'agita dans ses couvertures et cacha sa tête dans les oreillers moelleux. Il n'était pas du matin, tout le Sanctuaire le savait. Et s'il profitait sans aucune honte de ses grasses matinées, c'était uniquement pour se venger des entraînements à l'aube que son instructeur lui avait infligés quand il n'était qu'un apprenti. Il tenta de se rendormir mais le soleil, ce traître, s'infiltrait dans sa chambre en lui chuchotant la promesse d'une journée palpitante. Vaincu, le grec roula sur le ventre, offrant son dos nu aux effleurements légers d'une lumière taquine.

Son cosmos s'étira en effluves brunes et dorées jusqu'aux étages inférieurs. Il sonda l'île à la recherche de ses compagnons. Aux arènes, la Vierge et le Lion apprenaient à combiner leurs capacités. A quelques jets de pierres de là, l'Aigle et le Serpentaire déblayaient un dortoir en ruines pour les apprentis. Chez le Bélier, une flammèche crépitante qu'il assimila à Kiki s'entrainait à la télékinésie. Le second et le troisième temple étaient vides. Il localisa le Taureau avec le Capricorne dans la dixième maison et le Gémeau avec le Sagittaire à l'autre extrémité de l'île. Il devina le cosmos noir de Masque de Mort qui remontait tranquillement les marches vers sa demeure. Milo comprit sans peine qu'il revenait d'une soirée arrosée dans un bar d'Athènes. Au Palais, ancien et nouveau Béliers travaillaient en compagnie de Denys.

Enfin, il repéra Aphrodite dans son jardin et le cosmos de Dohko qui traversait l'île de long en large, son disciple sur ses talons. A quoi donc jouaient ces deux là ? Milo décida que ce n'était pas ses affaires et laissa son aura dériver vers le Temple du Verseau. Aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe d'une évidente contrariété. Le français n'était pas dans ses appartements. A cette heure, il aurait dû se trouver chez lui ou à la bibliothèque du Palais. De nouveau, le Scorpion balaya l'étendue du domaine sacré. Méthodiquement, il examina chaque recoin du Sanctuaire à la recherche de Camus mais ne sentit sa présence nulle part. Le centre de toutes ses attentions ne se trouvait plus sur l'île.

**¤StS¤**

Le Scorpion bondit de son lit, s'habilla en hâte et partit vers le Palais au pas de course. Plusieurs centaines de marches et quelques enfilades de couloirs plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau de Shion. La pièce disparaissait de plus en plus sous des piles de livres et de notes diverses. L'atlante gérait presque à lui seul l'intendance du Sanctuaire, la correspondance avec les différents ordres, les recherches sur la Porte et la surveillance de leurs adversaires présumés. Cette surcharge de travail se lisait sur son visage, cerné et pâle. Etre un Chevalier permettait de maitriser chaque rouage de son corps mais n'évitait pas la fatigue nerveuse. Milo se sentit presque coupable en lui demandant, d'une voix qu'il espérait détachée, où se trouvait le Verseau.

D'une voix lasse, Shion lui expliqua que Camus était retourné en France pour régler quelques soucis personnels. La surprise se peignit sur les traits du Scorpion. Camus, se laisser déborder par sa vie privée ? A supposer qu'il en ait une, ce dont Milo doutait, le devoir passait avant tout pour lui. Amusé par son étonnement, l'atlante consentit à quelques brèves explications. Il ne s'étendit pas sur les problèmes du français mais précisa qu'il était impératif qu'ils soient réglés avant le début des hostilités. Un Verseau distrait ne serait d'aucune utilité sur le champ de bataille. L'ancien Pope avait aussi profité de l'occasion pour lui confier une tâche supplémentaire : le rapatriement d'un vieux contact du Sanctuaire. Rien de complexe pour le français, habitué à ce genre de mission.

Voyant que Milo restait perplexe, Shion l'entraina dans une pièce annexe. Confortablement installé sur un fauteuil rembourré, Denys méditait. Ses mains étaient encombrées de fils de cosmos chatoyants et vibrants, comme animés d'une vie propre. Ses paupières closes frémissaient, signe d'une intense concentration. A ses côtés, une simple table de bois croulait sous une montagne de parchemins. En maugréant, l'atlante se saisit d'une liasse et commença à trier les papiers avant de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence.

-Denys ? appela l'atlante. Pouvez-vous localiser le Verseau ?

-Bien sûr, lui répondit la voix cassante de Myrto.

Shion cligna des yeux, déconcerté. Il ne se ferait jamais aux personnalités multiples de l'Oracle. La Pythie déplaça ses mains avec la précision d'une tisserande et dégagea d'un amas nébuleux un ruban vert d'eau. Le cordon s'écoulait entre ses doigts comme un ruisseau miniature. Le Scorpion entendait presque le bruissement liquide et délicat de l'eau entre les rochers. L'apparence du fil de cosmos l'étonna. De la part du Verseau, il s'attendait plus à des fils de givre coupants qu'à ce courant tranquille et presque paresseux. Et il prétendait le connaître mieux que personne…

-Vous voulez une position exacte ou juste une réponse vague ?

-Ce que vous avez de plus précis, marmonna l'atlante en classant des documents.

-Je peux vous dire qu'il y a quelques instants, il trainait dans les boutiques près du terminal B11 de l'aéroport d'Elefthérios-Venizélos (1).

Milo fut surpris par l'exactitude de l'Oracle. Il avait compris comme tout le monde que ses pouvoirs se limitaient aux événements passés. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela incluait les secondes écoulées même si elles n'étaient vieilles… que de quelques secondes, justement.

-Rassuré ? interrogea Shion.

Le Scorpion acquiesça, un peu embarrassé par son attitude. Savoir que le Verseau serait entouré lors de son déplacement le réconfortait un peu. Il n'aimait pas savoir Camus seul. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? C'était une inquiétude infondée, bien sûr : le français était Chevalier d'Or et tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul dans le _« monde réel »_, comme disait Aldébaran en plaisantant. Pourtant, Milo ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer en l'imaginant loin de lui. Il avait trop souffert de sa mort pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire.

-Autre chose ? demanda l'Oracle.

-Oui. Où est Dohko ? interrogea l'ancien Pope, énervé par la paperasse qui s'entassait sur la table.

-Je suis là, lui répondit la voix grave de la Balance.

Le chinois entra dans la pièce par une porte secondaire et prit une pile de feuilles qu'il se mit à annoter.

-Où étais-tu passé ? s'enquit Shion.

-J'esquivais mon très respectueux mais très collant disciple. Il voulait absolument des nouvelles de Shunrei. Je l'ai envoyé balader.

L'ancien Bélier ouvrit de gros yeux puis laissa échapper un rire cristallin. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami maintenant plongé dans des rapports et des listes dont le sens échappait à Milo.

-Mon pauvre. Ne sois pas trop désagréable avec lui, il ne le mérite pas.

-J'essaierai, fut la réponse vague de Dohko.

-Fais plus que cela. Bien, je vous donne jusqu'à demain soir pour me dresser un compte-rendu complet des forces de l'Etna, continua Shion redevenu sérieux.

.

La Balance et l'Oracle opinèrent de la tête et retournèrent à leur travail de fourmi. Le grec et l'atlante ressortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau. Une étole beige jetée négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise leur signala que Mü était passé en coup de vent dans le bureau de son maître. D'un geste, l'ancien Pope indiqua un siège à Milo qui s'y assit aussitôt.

Le menton confortablement calé dans le creux de sa main, Shion observa le Scorpion mal à l'aise sous le regard parme.

-C'est une bonne chose que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour Camus, déclara-t-il finalement avec un sourire entendu.

Milo se sentit rougir sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. En quelques secondes, une magnifique teinte carmin avait envahi son visage et son cou hâlés. « _Démasqué par le vieux bouc en un rien de temps…_ », pensa-t-il. Dire qu'il se croyait discret…

-Le petit Verseau a bien grandi… murmura Shion. Et il a bien changé.

Le Scorpion confirma d'un léger signe de tête. L'apprenti Verseau était un enfant distant et un peu prétentieux mais sociable. Il ne se mêlait pas spontanément aux autres novices mais il ne fuyait pas pour autant leur compagnie quand il se retrouvait embarqué, souvent malgré lui, dans un groupe de gamins farceurs. Milo se souvint avec nostalgie de cette époque révolue où les deux amis ne se quittaient jamais. Ils s'étaient rapprochés pour une raison simple : les deux adoraient les histoires. Des heures durant, dans l'obscurité des dortoirs, ils avaient remanié des contes ou la mythologie avec le grec hésitant de l'un et la voix haut-perchée de l'autre.

Très vite, ils avaient remarqué que les autres apprentis les écoutaient et parfois, un petit groupe venait les entourer pour suivre plus facilement ces versions très personnelles de Cendrillon ou des travaux d'Hercule. Entassés pêle-mêle sur un matelas dur, un jeune Taureau épais comme une brindille et une touffe blonde destinée à l'armure de la Vierge se disputaient la meilleure place. Un lionceau pleurnichard et un agneau aussi doux que ses boucles violines le laissaient présumer se partageaient une couverture rêche en les écoutant religieusement.

Sous le regard complice de la Lune, ils redevenaient tous des enfants un peu froussards qui tremblaient à l'évocation des monstres de légende. Le lendemain, ils s'ignoraient avec plus ou moins de conviction et se concentraient sur leurs entrainements. A l'exception de Milo et de Camus qui trouvaient tous les stratagèmes pour s'exercer ensemble. C'était une belle amitié d'enfance que le Scorpion regrettait énormément. Ils n'étaient jamais redevenus aussi proches par la suite.

Ils avaient tous changé pendant l'apprentissage précédant l'obtention de leur armure. Aiolia avait gagné en assurance et s'employait à faire oublier la traitrise de son frère. Aldébaran s'était assagi même si on retrouvait toujours le gosse malicieux derrière le géant musculeux qu'il était devenu. Mü se distinguait par une sérénité et un calme tous neufs qu'ils devinaient les rares fois où le Bélier revenait au Sanctuaire pour emmener une armure endommagée. Shaka… Shaka était _vraiment_ devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il voyait Bouddha, l'entendait et lui parlait. Soi disant. Il s'était cadenassé derrière une fausse divinité que son maître lui avait, de toute évidence, martelée pendant toute la durée de son initiation. Pour une grande partie du Sanctuaire, il passait pour un doux illuminé et seule sa puissance formidable faisait taire les mauvaises langues. Rares étaient ceux qui se souvenaient encore du petit garçon enjoué qui avait débarqué un jour sur l'île sacrée.

Mais celui que Milo n'avait pas reconnu, c'était bel et bien Camus. Le français était devenu froid, hautain, arrogant. Il méprisait tout et tout le monde et s'exprimait avec un ton supérieur particulièrement détestable, surtout pour ses homologues Chevaliers d'Or. C'était à se demander comment le Saga gris avait pu le supporter pendant toutes ces années. Heureusement pour ses confrères, le nouveau Verseau ne cherchait pas à se mêler à eux, préférant rester à l'ombre fraiche de son temple. Seul Aphrodite semblait pouvoir l'approcher sans risquer un _Freezing Coffin_.

Le Scorpion avait dû déployer des trésors de finesse et de ruse pour approcher son ancien compagnon de veillée. Il s'était fait presque invisible pour que Camus le tolère dans son espace vital et accepte de lui parler comme avant, sans la morgue qu'il destinait au reste du monde. Avec le recul, il pouvait dire qu'il avait rempli son objectif : rester dans les bonnes grâces du Verseau relevait du sacerdoce mais au moins, Camus ne se comportait pas avec lui comme il se comportait avec les autres. Il était plus serein, moins fermé. Pas autant qu'avant, évidemment, mais Milo s'en était contenté de longues années. Jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde son ami comme les jeunes filles de Rodorio, avec de l'envie et du désir. Et là…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, le rassura Shion, coupant court à ses pensées. Quand il aura réglé ses… problèmes, vous pourrez discuter plus sereinement.

De nouveau, le Scorpion s'empourpra. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être découvert par l'ancien Pope. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire mi-bienveillant, mi-taquin qui signifiait au choix « _courage, mon petit_ » ou « _on ne trompe pas un vieux de la vieille comme moi_ ». Milo se dit qu'il préférait ne pas savoir.

-Plus sérieusement… continua Shion, en farfouillant dans un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau.

Il en sortit une enveloppe cachetée qu'il tendit à Milo. Le grec reconnut immédiatement le sceau de cire : c'était celui qu'on apposait sur les ordres de mission. Le Scorpion se saisit de l'enveloppe et en lut le contenu sous le regard impassible de l'atlante. Il esquissa un mince sourire en découvrant sa destination.

-Vous voulez que j'aille… En Egypte ?

**¤StS¤**

Shion descendait d'un pas alerte la volée de marches menant à l'embarcadère, un épais dossier contenant passeports et billets d'avions à la main. Les documents étaient arrivés ce matin même sur son bureau. L'administration grecque avait été particulièrement rapide pour leur délivrer les précieux sésames. Cela faisait dire à Dohko que le Sanctuaire n'avait rien perdu de son influence discrète auprès du gouvernement grâce à Shion. Ce dernier avait accompli un bel exploit en sortant le Sanctuaire d'Athéna de son isolement après la Guerre Sainte du dix-huitième siècle. Il avait usé de tous ses talents de diplomate pour que la Chevalerie ne se coupe pas entièrement du monde qu'elle devait protéger. Plusieurs décennies avaient été nécessaires pour construire un réseau et des alliances solides. Un peu nostalgique, Shion se remémora ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi.

La révolution industrielle avait obligé le domaine sacré à se faire connaitre auprès de plusieurs pays. Les informations et les hommes se déplaçaient désormais avec la régularité d'une locomotive à vapeur et le Nouveau Monde n'était plus une chimère. Lentement, de grands mouvements migratoires s'amorçaient vers cette terre promise. Les tensions internationales faisaient apparaitre un nouveau genre d'ambassadeurs avec son cortège d'espions, d'éminences grises et de messagers de confiance. Un nouvel ordre mondial se mettait doucement en place et le Sanctuaire ne pouvait plus se contenter de ses quelques contacts éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde. Il devait maintenant s'assurer le soutien des dirigeants.

Shion avait saisi l'occasion pour conclure des alliances avec les nouvelles puissances. Il était primordial pour la Chevalerie de bénéficier de tous les passe-droits possibles. On ne déplaçait pas un village entier pour déloger un monstre mythologique sans présenter une lettre de recommandation dûment signée et cachetée. L'atlante s'était toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait obtenu ces accords. Se présenter comme une secte millénaire aux ramifications mondiales ouvrait beaucoup de portes. Une brève démonstration de force entérinait les ententes.

Puis la Première Guerre Mondiale était arrivée avec son lot de cadavres, obligeant le Sanctuaire à sortir de sa réserve habituelle. Les interventions de la Chevalerie dans des conflits purement humains se comptaient pourtant sur les doigts d'une main. En réalité, Shion avait plié face à une vague de contestation venue des Chevaliers et de Rodorio. Les défenseurs d'Athéna, majoritairement grecs à ce moment, craignaient pour leur pays déjà affaibli par les guerres balkaniques (2) et menacé par un Empire Ottoman en pleine ébullition (3).

Pour apaiser les habitants de l'île, le Pope avait envoyé des Bronzes et des Argents dans toute l'Europe pour surveiller les manœuvres militaires avec l'interdiction formelle d'intervenir. Mais les Chevaliers en mission avaient tous désobéi pour porter secours aux populations prises entre deux feux. Malheureusement, les affrontements trop nombreux, trop violents et trop dispersés avaient réduits à néant tous leurs efforts. Impuissants, ils avaient regardé des innocents se faire massacrer sans rien pouvoir faire. A leur retour, ces Chevaliers avaient été privés de leurs fidèles armures mais autorisés à rester pour former leurs remplaçants. Le sermon de Shion avait été amer mais réaliste : la Chevalerie n'existait pas pour régler les conflits humains. Leurs capacités exceptionnelles n'avaient que peu d'utilité face à la violence de leurs semblables.

Horrifiés, ils avaient observé la Seconde Guerre Mondiale repousser encore plus les limites connues de la cruauté et de la barbarie. De nombreux apprentis avaient déserté dans l'espoir de se rendre utiles. Là encore, ils s'étaient heurtés à l'ampleur et à la complexité des affrontements. Le Pope n'avait pu se résoudre à les punir comme leurs prédécesseurs. Ces jeunes gens ne faisaient qu'appliquer jusqu'au bout les valeurs d'Athéna : protéger l'humanité, y compris d'elle-même.

.

L'atlante sortit de ses sombres pensées. La Terre avait connu et connaitrait encore des heures difficiles par la seule faute des hommes. Un de ses plus grands regrets était de ne pas pouvoir agir plus. Ce qui était certain, c'était que les changements apportés par ces guerres l'avait obligé à revoir, une fois de plus, la gestion du Sanctuaire. Satellites, radars, avions, téléphone… Il saluait les progrès technologiques mais cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. C'était un courrier furieux du gouvernement américain qui l'avait forcé à prendre une des décisions les plus contestées de sa gérance : l'interdiction de se déplacer au dessus de la vitesse du son sur de longues distances pour tous les Chevaliers.

Cela aurait pu prêter à sourire si on n'avait pas frôlé une troisième guerre mondiale dans la foulée. En 1958, les radars soviétiques s'étaient affolés en détectant trois objets inconnus en plein cœur de la Sibérie. Il s'agissait en réalité des précédents Chevaliers du Verseau, du Cygne et de la Petite Ourse en mission dans cette région. Les russes avaient bien réagi en avertissant leurs supérieurs et le fameux téléphone rouge avait prouvé son utilité. Après quelques échanges houleux et des analyses plus précises des relevés, russes et américains s'étaient finalement tournés vers le Sanctuaire. De mémoire de Chevalier, jamais un Pope ne s'était fait incendier de cette façon par un étranger à l'ordre. La Guerre Froide mettait réellement les nerfs du monde à rude épreuve.

Depuis cet incident, les membres du Sanctuaire utilisaient autant que possible les transports classiques pour effectuer de longs trajets. Certains usaient et abusaient de la téléportation ou des passages dimensionnels mais, dans l'ensemble, tous respectaient cette limitation. Jusqu'à la prise de pouvoir de Saga qui avait fait preuve d'un laxisme imprudent et surtout pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Shion frémit en repensant à la montagne de réclamations qui menaçait de s'effondrer sur son bureau. Il allait devoir rendre des comptes au gouvernement grec et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Au moins, la réprimande internationale ne tomberait pas directement sur lui mais sur la cellule vaguement secrète sensée les _« encadrer »_. Pour le moment, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Tant qu'on lui accordait les papiers d'identité qu'il demandait, le reste lui importait peu.

.

Des pas pressés dans son dos le sortirent définitivement de ses réflexions. Le Scorpion l'avait rejoint sur les marches, habillé en civil et un sac de voyage en travers de l'épaule. Shion ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa tenue : une vieille veste en cuir, un t-shirt imprimé et un jean simple. Les couleurs criardes des années 80 n'étaient plus d'actualité, à son grand soulagement. Ces vêtements basiques n'enlevaient rien au charme de Milo, bien au contraire. L'atlante le trouva… séduisant, avant de se donner une claque mentale. Celui qui était dépassé par ses hormones, c'était Dohko et pas lui. Tranquillement, ils firent le chemin jusqu'au quai où un petit groupe enthousiaste entourait déjà Aldébaran et Shura.

Masque de Mort avait rameuté du monde en utilisant un argument redoutablement efficace : les véritables noms des Chevaliers sur le départ. Les passeports contenaient forcément leurs identités réelles et le Cancer était… terriblement curieux. Indifférent au brouhaha ambiant, Shion distribua les documents. Aussitôt, un Cancer collant se rapprocha de ses cibles et saisit au vol ce qui lui tomba sous la pince.

-Alors… Shura, mon vieux, faut sourire sur les photos, tu sais !

Le Capricorne grogna un peu et attendit, résigné, que l'italien daigne lui rendre le précieux livret. Malheureusement, celui-ci semblait bien décidé à faire profiter tout le Sanctuaire de sa lubie.

-Sérieusement, mon pote, tu t'appelles Alvaro ? Alvaro Montes ? C'est pas une blague ? Né à… Tolède – ça explique ton obsession pour les lames - le douze janvier… Hey !

D'un geste vif, Shura – Alvaro pour les intimes - récupéra son bien et le fourra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Pas grave, j'ai encore celui d'Aldébaran ! Aldé du Taureau, né Lucio Caldeira à Belém, au Brésil… Pas mal, siffla l'italien, tu rentres directement dans le top trois des noms les plus ridic…

Masque de Mort se tut en voyant une ombre menaçante absorber la sienne. Dans son dos, la présence écrasante du brésilien lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et vite. L'italien rendit les armes et s'approcha du Scorpion qui tenait fermement son passeport.

-Sois sympa Milo, fais-nous profiter aussi !

Le grec ouvrit le document à la bonne page et l'agita sous le nez du Cancer qui lut à haute voix son nom de famille.

-Ah ça, c'est la classe ! Damaskinos, Milo Damaskinos… Né à Missolonghi, le huit novembre… Oh, vous avez quoi avec vos dates de naissance ? ragea l'italien.

Milo venait de ranger son passeport, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Masque de Mort râla un peu pour la forme mais n'insista pas. Un coup de _Scarlet Needle_ était si vite arrivé… Aiolia fit remarquer avec un soupçon de fourberie que l'italien n'avait jamais révélé sa véritable identité. Ledit italien lui répondit avec un superbe bras d'honneur mais il était déjà trop tard : le petit groupe lui réclamait son prénom. Le Cancer les toisa tous avec un petit air supérieur qui signifiait clairement « _Allez vous faire voir !_ ».

Shion sortit un quatrième passeport de son dossier et le passa discrètement à Shaina qui en déchiffra le contenu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en découvrant le regard assassin de Masque de Mort sur la photo d'identité et surtout, surtout, son vrai prénom. L'italien avait suivi le petit manège de sa compatriote et se rapprocha d'elle tout en insultant un Lion hilare. Il prit sa voix la plus suave et glissa quelques mots à la jeune femme dans sa langue natale. Shaina lui répondit très tranquillement, bien consciente de son avantage. Finalement, l'Ophiucus rendit le document à l'atlante qui le rangea avec un sourire innocent pour le Cancer. Ce dernier exprima sa contrariété à grands renforts de jurons marmonnés dans sa barbe de trois jours. Sa réputation de tueur sanguinaire ne tenait plus qu'à la discrétion de l'Amazone.

-Les amis, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous mais on va rater notre vol à ce rythme, fit remarquer Aldébaran.

-Ne faites rien d'imprudent une fois sur place, leur recommanda Shion.

-Ouais, faites pas de bêtises, renchérit Masque de Mort. N'est-ce pas, _Lucio_ ?

Le massif Taureau maugréa un « _Cabrão__ » (4) agacé et monta dans l'embarcation amarrée au quai. Milo et Shura l'y suivirent d'un bond leste. Le petit bateau de pêche se détacha du ponton et s'éloigna tranquillement de l'île sous les __« au revoir »__. Sur la plage, le groupe se sépara et chacun retourna à ses occupations._

**¤StS¤**

-Milo ? Ca ne va pas ?

Le grec ne répondit rien mais son silence était éloquent. L'aéroport était bondé. Le hall d'embarquement grouillait de voyageurs sur le départ. Des files anarchiques encombraient le passage, des chariots à bagages défilaient dans tous les sens et le bruit… Milo avait l'habitude du vacarme des arènes. Ici, le volume sonore était décuplé. Le Scorpion était l'un des rares Ors à ne jamais être sorti du Sanctuaire – si on exceptait la visite éclair du Château d'Hadès ou de l'île d'Andromède - et il n'avait pas l'habitude de la foule. Son horizon se limitait à l'image lointaine d'Athènes qu'il voyait de son temple. Le monde extérieur était-il si peuplé ?

Le Taureau et le Capricorne semblaient plus à leur aise. Shura était un habitué des aéroports depuis de longues années. Il avait tiré parti de la négligence de Saga gris pour retourner régulièrement en Espagne, sur le lieu de son entrainement. Le faux Pope s'était contenté de ce prétexte pendant des années et Shura en avait profité pour rendre régulièrement visite aux derniers membres de sa famille. C'était l'unique entorse au mode de vie austère et dévoué à Athéna qu'il s'autorisait.

L'espagnol leur fit traverser le terminal jusqu'aux comptoirs. Prudent, Milo restait dans le sillage d'Aldébaran qui fendait la foule sans effort. Ils abandonnèrent leurs maigres bagages à l'enregistrement et passèrent ensemble les formalités. Le Scorpion découvrit avec soulagement que son sourire ravageur plaisait autant aux douanières qu'aux jeunes filles de Rodorio. Finalement, ils se séparèrent au niveau des portes d'embarquement. L'avion à destination du Caire décollait dans peu de temps et le Scorpion laissa ses compagnons à regret.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Shura.

Le brésilien regardait d'un œil distrait l'heure de départ marquée sur son billet.

-Bien sûr. Milo est débrouillard et il parle un peu anglais. Ca l'aidera.

-C'est surprenant pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais quitté le Sanctuaire. Toi par contre, je te trouve bien à l'aise. Je croyais que tu n'étais jamais allé plus loin qu'Athènes.

-On a tous profité de l'ère Saga pour se balader un peu, répondit évasivement Aldébaran.

L'argument était imparable et l'espagnol ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il attaqua sur un autre sujet.

-Dis-moi plutôt ce qu'on va faire au Brésil. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne quitterais pas le Sanctuaire en ce moment sans une bonne raison.

Le Taureau hésita quelques instants puis se confia. Le Capricorne méritait bien quelques explications.

**¤StS¤**

Le parfum enivrant des roses flottait dans le jardin d'Aphrodite. Le Chevalier des Poissons, confortablement étendu sur un moelleux tapis d'herbe, fixait le ciel limpide. L'odeur des fleurs écarlates venait taquiner ses narines. Il se sentait incroyablement bien.Il n'y avait que lui et ses roses. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. C'était une autre version du paradis…

Un flot de jurons craché en italien le sortit brutalement de sa douce rêverie. Le Chevalier d'Or grimaça. Son havre de paix et de tranquillité venait de voler en éclats. Masque de Mort avait tenté de traverser la barrière de ronces qu'Aphrodite avait patiemment faite pousser pour éloigner les intrus de son jardin. Sans surprise, sa tenue d'entrainement était lacérée et sa peau entaillée par les épines. Le suédois soupira, résigné, et vint vers lui.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es passé par les ronces ?

-Plus rapide que de traverser ton temple, grogna le gêneur.

Sans un regard pour l'indésirable invité, Aphrodite se dirigea vers un appentis et en rapporta de quoi soigner les écorchures. En silence, il nettoya les coupures de l'italien qui continuait de pester. Ce dernier en profita pour étudier son homologue de plus près.

Avant l'incident des bains, Masque de Mort n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Aphrodite était mince comparé aux autres Chevaliers d'Or. La plupart d'entre eux étaient de véritables machines de guerre aux corps athlétiques, voire musculeux pour le Taureau. Le Poisson, sans être frêle, était plus svelte et paraissait beaucoup moins dangereux sans son imposante armure. L'italien savait que beaucoup s'étaient laissés tromper par cette supposée faiblesse physique et l'avait payé cher.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais vu Aphrodite sans son armure. Ils ne se fréquentaient jamais même si les commères de l'île leurs prêtaient une amitié de longue date. Le scandinave était peu souvent aux arènes, préférant s'entrainer seul. Il n'y combattait que lors des tournois organisés par le grand Pope et, là encore, il revêtait sa protection dorée. Le reste du temps, il restait dans son temple ou s'occupait de ses roses. On le croisait parfois dans les jardins d'Athéna où il venait aider les domestiques. Régulièrement, il faisait le chemin vers la bibliothèque du Palais avec le Chevalier du Verseau.

.

Aphrodite le sortit de ses souvenirs en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Le Poisson le regardait, une expression lasse sur le visage. Le Cancer se rappela soudain l'objet de sa visite.

-J'étais venu pour te prévenir. Shion veut nous voir au plus vite, lui dit-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Très bien, je te suis.

Ils entamèrent la montée des marches vers le treizième temple. La Maison des Poissons étant la dernière du Zodiaque d'Or, ils arrivèrent rapidement au Temple d'Athéna. Shion les reçut immédiatement dans son bureau. La pièce avait de plus en plus des allures de quartier général. Livres, dossiers, outils en tous genres s'entassaient sur le sol. Au milieu du désordre, l'ancien Bélier se massait les tempes, en proie à une migraine particulièrement virulente.

L'atlante les remercia d'avoir répondu rapidement à son appel et leur expliqua succinctement leur mission. Le Sanctuaire d'Asgard avait enfin répondu à ses appels répétés et lui demandait d'urgence une aide militaire. Les Guerriers Divins ayant tous été vaincus par les Bronzes, le domaine d'Odin était sans défenses sérieuses face aux alliés d'Hadès. La prêtresse Hilda faisait tout son possible pour maintenir des barrières de protection mais celles-ci, élevées à la hâte, menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. Si rien n'était fait, des dieux nordiques parmi les plus redoutés déferleraient sur Asgard, avides de vengeance et de carnage. Shion les envoyait dans le grand Nord pour empêcher cela.

L'ancien Bélier farfouilla dans un tas de livres poussiéreux et en retira un ouvrage dont la couverture fatiguée se détachait.

-Ce livre s'est égaré dans les archives du Sanctuaire pendant de longues années. C'est le dernier exemplaire connu, celui d'Asgard ayant disparu lors d'un incendie il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. Hilda de Polaris me l'a réclamé. Je vous charge de lui rapporter et de lui remettre en mains propres. Je veux également que vous restiez sur place et que vous l'assistiez. Elle vous expliquera elle-même ce qu'elle attend de vous. Je lui ai aussi demandé de faire des recherches sur la fameuse Porte. N'hésitez pas à me communiquer la moindre information sur le sujet. Des questions ?

-Z'avez été clair comme de l'eau de roche, patron.

-Bien. Vous partez dans deux jours.

.

Ils quittèrent le Palais en silence. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'Aphrodite n'était pas ravi d'être associé au Cancer et qu'il le faisait clairement sentir. Son mutisme n'impressionna pas l'italien qui se contenta de le suivre en gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux. Alors que le Poisson retournait vers son jardin, Masque de Mort lui fit une proposition étonnante :

-Ca te dirait un petit combat ? Pour « décompresser » un peu avant de partir.

**¤StS¤**

Une clameur monta des arènes surchauffées par le soleil de plomb. Les Chevaliers survivants observaient deux Ors en plein combat, bien à l'abri sur les gradins. La poussière se soulevait en gerbes quand une attaque ratée frappait le sol à une vitesse démentielle. Des éclats de roches tranchants comme des poignards se détachaient des murs et allaient se briser sur les protections des antagonistes. Quand, enfin, un coup passait au travers des esquives et des parades pour trouver sa cible, une plainte métallique s'échappait de l'armure touchée, faisant taire les spectateurs.

Harnachés dans leurs cuirasses dorées, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort se faisaient face. Ils s'affrontaient depuis plus d'une heure. Ils n'utilisaient ni cosmos, ni arcanes particuliers. Seule la force brute était autorisée dans cet affrontement qui aurait du être une simple démonstration de force. Confortablement installé à l'ombre, leur public tirait la seule conclusion qui s'imposait de ce combat : Aphrodite se faisait battre à plate couture.

.

Au départ, la lutte semblait équilibrée. Le Chevalier des Poissons, plus vif que son homologue, esquivait les attaques avec une aisance déconcertante. Il avait même mis au tapis l'italien d'un crochet bien placé. Mais, subtilement, le rapport de force s'était inversé. Le Cancer était beaucoup plus endurant et encaissait mieux les coups. Il s'était relevé, encore et encore, et avait laissé son adversaire se fatiguer. Aphrodite n'avait jamais été un spécialiste du corps à corps. En temps normal, ses attaques tiraient parti de son cosmos. Mais dans un combat à la loyale, face à un ennemi de puissance égale, il était désavantagé.

Le Cancer sentit le vent tourner en sa faveur et noya son adversaire sous ses coups. Il alternait pieds et poings pour désorienter Aphrodite qui ne savait plus dans quel ordre parer. Finalement, le Poisson se retrouva coincé contre une paroi. Masque de Mort l'avait saisi à la gorge et le maintenait contre le mur, son visage tuméfié barré d'un mince sourire.

-Je t'ai connu plus combattif, Aphro… lâcha-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

Aphrodite resta interdit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se libérer. Le Cancer le mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. Son regard débordait d'une suspicion troublante. La cohabitation promettait d'être houleuse.

**¤StS¤**

-Aphrodite ? Ca ne va pas ?

-_Kalimera_, Marine. Non, ça ne va pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

**¤StS¤**

Le Chevalier des Poissons ruminait sa défaite depuis deux jours, bien à l'abri dans son temple. Le Cancer l'avait battu. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis… Ce n'était jamais arrivé, en fait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui aurait dû arriver. La situation aurait pu être moins humiliante si on ne les envoyait pas tous les deux dans le Grand Nord. Il allait devoir supporter ses sous-entendus pendant une durée incertaine et cela ne le mettait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur.

La visite de l'Aigle le détourna de ses sombres pensées. La japonaise était venue récupérer quelque chose pour l'ancien Bélier. Aphrodite farfouilla dans ses placards et lui confia deux petits flacons en verre ambré. Depuis sa résurrection, il était devenu le médecin attitré du Sanctuaire. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'on vienne lui demander de quoi soulager tel ou tel maux. Quelques conseils d'utilisation plus tard et ils se séparèrent.

Bien qu'obnubilé par ses propres problèmes, Aphrodite remarqua que l'Aigle ne semblait pas particulièrement en forme. La mort brutale de son frère devait toujours occuper son esprit. Il haussa les épaules et retourna à la préparation de son paquetage. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié la japonaise et son avion partait dans quelques heures.

**¤StS¤**

Shion déplia une carte du monde décolorée et la fixa sur un panneau de bois vertical au milieu d'autres feuillets froissés. Soigneusement, il y indiqua les zones de conflits probables. Le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, bien sûr, mais aussi Asgard et Jamir. Il ajouta des repères à d'autres endroits : l'Etna, la frontière entre la Colombie et le Brésil, les pyramides de Gizeh… Il marqua ainsi une vingtaine de lieux puis nota les destinations des Ors qu'il avait envoyés en mission.

En l'espace de trois jours, il avait amputé la garde dorée de la moitié de ses effectifs. Aldébaran, Shura, Milo, Camus, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort. Il espérait ne pas se tromper en affirmant que le domaine sacré n'était pas la priorité de leurs ennemis. Dans le cas contraire…

L'atlante se prit soudain la tête à deux mains, en proie à une migraine aussi soudaine que douloureuse. Mü le rejoignit dans la pièce en portant une tasse fumante. Shion retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et prit le breuvage des mains de son disciple en lui adressant un regard plein de gratitude.

-Vous devriez remercier Aphrodite et non moi.

-L'odeur de roses aurait du m'alerter, plaisanta l'ancien Bélier.

Son élève s'assit à son tour et le fixa un long moment, perplexe. Son expression trahissait un léger reproche à l'encontre de son maitre. Quand il parla enfin, sa voix était si chargée de reproche que Shion se vexa.

-Vous comptiez me le dire un jour ?

-Mü. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis mort un peu plus tôt que prévu, lui répondit Shion d'une voix cassante.

-Mais… bredouilla le jeune Bélier, en rougissant.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Elle ne te remplacera pas. Tu es comme un fils pour moi.

-Elle ? Shion, il va falloir qu'on discute.

La Balance venait d'entrer dans la pièce, interrompant la discussion. Le chinois saisit une chaise et s'installa près de son ami avec la ferme intention de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Donc, tu as eu un enfant. D'accord. Une fille si j'en crois ce « elle ». Pas de problèmes. Maintenant, je veux savoir quand, où et avec qui. Le « où » n'est pas obligatoire mais j'apprécierais la marque de confiance. Oh, et je veux aussi savoir d'où viennent tes migraines.

L'ancien Pope garda le nez dans sa tasse. Il n'avait pas très envie de se justifier pour les deux ou trois interdits du Sanctuaire qu'il avait violés avec cette vieille histoire. Et puis il avait le droit d'avoir mal à la tête sans qu'une nuée d'infirmières improvisées ne lui tourne autour, non ?

-Allons, raconte tout à grand-père Dohko… le taquina son ami.

**¤StS¤**

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**(1) Aéroport international d'Athènes**

**(2)Ici, je fais référence à la deuxième guerre balkanique (juin à juillet 1913) qui opposa la Bulgarie à la Serbie et la Grèce, puis plus tard à l'empire Ottoman. Pour plus d'infos : go go Wikipédia o/**

**(3) Le bisbi avec la Turquie : pendant la WW1, l'empire Ottoman s'allie avec l'Allemagne et lance des attaques sur l'Egypte et le Caucase. Mais l'empire déjà en déclin n'a pas les moyens pour ses offensives et fera partie des vaincus à l'issue de la guerre. Plusieurs traités (dont le traité de Sèvres) l'obligent à se séparer de plusieurs territoires (en Syrie, au Liban,...). Côté européen, les Grecs et les Italiens récupèrent de cette façon plusieurs régions. Mustafa Kemal Ataturk, militaire dans l'armée ottomane, mène alors une révolte contre le pouvoir impérial moribond et l'occupation alliée, repousse arméniens, français, italiens et grecs et crée en 1923 la République de Turquie dont il sera le premier président.**

**********Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que la première république grecque a été proclamée en 1924.**  


**Source : Wikipédia, what else ? **

**(4)Cabrao : insulte portugaise (les brésiliens parlent portugais, pour rappel). Vous voulez vraiment une traduction ? :p**

**Je dois reconnaître que j'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre. Les chapitres de transition caylemal, m'voyez ? Maintenant que tout le monde est en place, on va pouvoir (ENFIN !) lancer la machine o/**

**Pour les mots d'amour/les menaces de mort, c'est le bouton dessous ! N'hésitez pas à me signaler des erreurs/fautes. Il y a toujours des trucs qui passent à travers la relecture...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à qui de droit, c'est-à-dire pas à moi ! (donc à Kurumada pour les deux du fond qui dorment)

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute après le film Tenkai-Hen Josô. Athéna et Pégase ont donc vaincu Artémis et Apollon… Attention, je m'appuie en grande partie sur l'anime (sauf pour les « personnages qui ne servent à rien » comme Docrates et cie ou les grosses incohérences), les OAV, le film Tenkai-Hen et Lost Canvas. Je n'utilise pas Episode G sauf pour quelques personnages secondaires éventuellement ou des clins d'œil ^^

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Couples :** plein :p

**Divers : **Je rappelle que pour éviter les anachronismes en tout genre, je considère que la trame principale ne se déroule pas en 1986 mais au milieu des années 2000. Voilou. Désolée pour les puristes de la série !

_Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour les récompenser de leur dévouement. Peut-être pour qu'ils combattent encore. Est-ce la dernière guerre ? Ils l'espèrent. De tout cœur. _

**J'ai fait quelques recherches sur la chrono de la série. J'ai trouvé des trucs marrants. Si on tient compte du manga, la bataille du Sanctuaire a lieu en 1986. Next Dimension reprend en 1990 après le combat contre Hadès (sachant que le combat contre Poséidon se passe peu de temps avant, quelques mois maximum). Dans l'anime, ça veut dire qu'Asgard, Poséidon et Hadès (OAV) s'enchaînent au cours de l'année 1990. Bon. Ce qui veut dire que les Ors n'ont plus 20 ans mais 24, les Bronzes ont entre 17 et 19 ans, Shaina/Marine ont 20 ans, Kiki 12 ans et Kanon 32 (bawi, Saga a 28 ans en 1986). Ce sont plus des gamins. La question que je me pose c'est : ils ont foutu quoi en 4 ans ? C'est vrai quoi, les temples sont toujours aussi délabrés XD**

**Autre problème : on fait quoi en cas de résurrection de masse ? On prend la date de la mort ? Saga revient à 28 ans et Kanon à 32 ? Aioros à 14 piges ? Milo serait plus vieux que Camus de 4 ans ? (j'entends d'ici les fans scorpionnesques : mais c'est MILOOOOO, donc c'est pas grave). Je ne parle pas des papys de service, ils sont hors catégorie. C'est vraiment le bordel XD**

**Ah, on me chuchote que Kurumada a une réponse toute trouvée : TGCM (Ta Gueule, C'est Magique). Ok, m'sieur. J'arrête de me prendre la tête !**

**Au menu : du Camus charmeur (juste un peu), DM qui râle (pour ne pas changer) et la petite vie de Shion.**

**EDIT : je me suis permis une petite m-à-j du chapitre, n'en étant pas complètement satisfaite... Rien de bien méchant :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**La roue brisée du Zodiaque – Chapitre 6**

**¤StS¤**

Un temps morose malgré un mois de juillet déjà bien entamé : voilà ce qui attendait Camus à son arrivée à Paris. Sans oublier le personnel de l'aéroport désagréable et méfiant, les douaniers silencieux et méfiants et les agents de sécurité revêches et… méfiants. Le Verseau avait oublié à quel point ses compatriotes étaient peu accueillants. Quand il découvrit le flot de touristes attendant leurs bagages, son visage se décomposa. Finalement, il comprenait les mines déprimées des employés de Roissy.

Après une bonne heure d'attente devant les tapis roulants et un accrochage avec un groupe de voyageurs, il récupéra son bagage et se dirigea vers la station de taxis à l'extrémité du terminal. Son contact lui avait donné rendez-vous pour le lendemain et il avait du temps à tuer jusque là. Il décida de se promener un peu pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il trouverait forcément un hôtel en chemin.

Il erra dans les rues de la capitale, observant d'un œil distrait les mouvements de foule. Il traversa l'île de la Cité, admira un bon moment la cathédrale qui y siégeait, longea les quais jusqu'au Jardin des Plantes. De ruelles en avenues, il atteignit le Jardin du Luxembourg vers la fin de l'après-midi. Décidant qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal, il s'installa sur un banc près de la fontaine centrale.

.

L'air était lourd, chargé d'humidité. Un éclair zébra le ciel, les nuages se percèrent et la pluie tomba comme un torrent sur le parc. Les promeneurs s'enfuirent aussitôt, chassés par l'orage. Resté seul, Camus accueillit les gouttes fraiches avec gratitude. L'atmosphère étouffante l'oppressait et le brusque déferlement d'eau était plus que bienvenu. Son cosmos glacé semblait d'accord avec lui : il fondit comme le givre au printemps, se transforma en courant joyeux et partit jouer avec les flaques éparses.

Détendu, il laissa son aura vagabonder librement. Depuis qu'il avait posé le pied sur le sol français, un calme surprenant s'était emparé de lui. Envolée, la fatigue constante. Disparue, l'angoisse incessante qui lui étreignait le ventre. La confrontation avec Milo lui parut tout à coup bien lointaine. Il se remémora les paroles de Masque de Mort et se demanda si sa sérénité soudaine avait un lien avec l'appel de la terre.

Pourtant, un coin de son esprit tentait de le rappeler à l'ordre. La voix dure de son instructeur claquait sèchement, lui intimant de se maitriser, de remettre le masque d'insensibilité forgé pendant son apprentissage. Il avait suffisamment bafoué son enseignement en acceptant à ses côtés le turbulent Scorpion et l'égocentrique Poisson. Il devait se ressaisir.

_« Savez-vous, cher maitre, que j'ai suivi votre exemple ? Je me suis coupé du monde comme vous me l'aviez recommandé. Je suis devenu un fantôme dans mon propre temple comme vous le vouliez. Et quand c'est devenu trop difficile, j'ai laissé Milo s'approcher. Et j'ai pris, je n'ai fait que prendre. J'ai puisé dans son amitié et j'ai joué la comédie en réponse. N'était-ce pas votre souhait, que je devienne un homme froid et distant, manipulateur et égoïste ?»_

L'homme acariâtre se tut, libérant ses réflexions. Les pensées de Camus étaient amères et il se prit à espérer : les réponses qu'il était venu chercher lui permettraient, peut-être, d'y voir plus clair. Il était venu ici pour se débarrasser de ces émotions parasites et pouvoir, enfin, réfléchir clairement. Son sens du devoir lui dictait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bouillonnement émotionnel qui l'habitait. Il serait inutile au Sanctuaire dans un tel état d'instabilité.

_« Es-tu sûr que ce n'est que pour ça ? N'est-ce pas plutôt la curiosité et l'envie qui t'ont amenées ici ? Tu te caches derrière ton rôle de Chevalier pour expliquer ta venue mais n'est-ce pas plutôt le besoin de briser ta solitude qui justifie ta présence ? Plonge dans tes souvenirs et observe. As-tu toujours été cette personne insensible ? »_

Le Verseau posa une main lasse sur son visage. Voilà qu'il se mettait à entendre des voix maintenant. Des voix féminines aux intonations terriblement familières. N'avait-il pas droit à un moment de tranquillité sans que quelqu'un ne s'ingénie à le déranger ?

.

Le parc était vide si on exceptait le bruit de pas pressés sur le sol humide qui se rapprochait de lui. Une jeune femme abritée sous un parapluie multicolore traversait l'allée principale. Elle s'arrêta en le remarquant puis s'approcha de lui, l'air un peu inquiet. Elle l'avait vu se passer la main sur la figure avec une grimace contrariée.

-Monsieur, tout va bien ?

Camus haussa un sourcil agacé. Le prenait-elle pour un sans-abri ? A bien y réfléchir, un jeune homme trempé, au beau milieu d'un parc avec un simple sac comme tout bagage… Milo l'aurait traité de chien mouillé avec ce sourire narquois qui avait le don de l'agacer. Le souvenir du grec lui vrilla douloureusement le cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment aigu de culpabilité qu'il trainait depuis quelques jours. Vainement, il tenta de l'étouffer tout en répondant à la jolie brune qui l'avait interpellé.

Son pragmatisme se mit en marche et lui suggéra une idée intéressante. La jeune femme était tout à fait à son goût et il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir. Il était parti précipitamment sans penser à réserver une chambre d'hôtel dans Paris. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se présenter dans un de ces palaces des beaux quartiers et sortir sa carte de visite à l'accueil. Appartenir au Sanctuaire octroyait certains avantages. Etrangement, il n'avait pas envie d'user de ce passe-droit. Etait-ce les yeux bleus de la demoiselle ou plus simplement sa profonde solitude ? Au fond de lui, la sollicitude de l'inconnue le touchait… un peu.

Son attitude changea du tout au tout. Il n'était pas l'observateur le plus doué du domaine sacré pour rien : il savait se faire discret, agréable, ferme ou diplomate selon les circonstances. Ses pairs ignoraient qu'il pouvait aussi être un véritable séducteur. N'en déplaise aux deux Casanova du Sanctuaire – Scorpion et Cancer, en l'occurrence -, il n'avait rien à leur envier dans ce domaine.

Il adressa à la jeune femme son plus beau sourire et joua de son charme pour l'inviter à boire un verre. La chance devait lui sourire puisqu'elle accepta aussitôt. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de sujets divers. Quand le soleil se coucha, tard en cette journée d'été, elle lui proposa de poursuivre la conversation chez elle. Proposition que le Verseau ne refusa pas.

**¤StS¤**

_Rien de plus qu'un froissement de draps dans l'obscurité , un peu de chaleur partagée et un sommeil dépourvu de réminiscences douloureuses en guise de récompense. C'était tout ce qu'il cherchait cette nuit là. _

_Il partit discrètement, le bruit de la porte couvert par le murmure grinçant des canalisations : son amie d'un soir lui donnait la possibilité de quitter les lieux discrètement en prolongeant sa douche._

**¤StS¤**

Camus se demanda brièvement si une malédiction quelconque le poursuivait. A la seconde où il posa le pied sur le trottoir, la pluie tomba sur lui comme un lourd rideau. Il resta immobile quelques instants, se demandant vaguement comment sa charmante hôtesse d'une nuit le recevrait s'il frappait de nouveau à sa porte. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts même s'il avait saisi l'occasion offerte pour partir. Le français haussa les épaules et remonta la rue sans un regard en arrière. Il avait déjà presque oublié son visage alors autant ne pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire.

La vue réduite par sa frange chargée d'eau, il se traina jusqu'à un banc et s'y assit lourdement. Alors qu'il s'abandonnait, résigné, à l'averse mesquine, son aura se manifesta librement comme la veille. Son corps se détendit sous la caresse de la pluie, son esprit se tint prudemment en retrait et son cosmos… Son cosmos éclata en perles dorées et argentées, glissa avec l'eau sur les replis du banc, se mêla aux flaques à ses pieds et s'incrusta dans le sol humide comme les graines s'ancrent dans la terre.

Un rire, joyeux et mélancolique à la fois, carillonna dans sa tête et il eut l'impression qu'une porte cachée dans les recoins de sa mémoire venait enfin de s'ouvrir. Un verrou se brisa dans son âme et son monde, qu'il trouvait si terne et si morose, devint bleu. Bleu, oui, comme ses propres yeux semblables à une source de montagne et sa chevelure sombre détachée du lit d'une rivière.

_Comme les glaciers qui se fendillent et craquellent avec les beaux jours, son indifférence se fissura et un sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres, ruisseau fragile fuyant sa prison hivernale._

Cette tristesse inconnue qui l'avait fauchée dans son temple le réconfortait maintenant sous cette pluie battante. Celui ou celle qui l'inondait de ses émotions fêtait sa présence, c'était indéniable. Camus devait admettre qu'il ne subissait plus cette intrusion mentale comme au Sanctuaire. Au contraire, il l'accueillait avec soulagement. Loin de ses compagnons et de ses responsabilités de Chevalier, il avait le cœur plus léger. Tout son être s'accordait avec le crépitement joyeux des gouttes sur le sol et une voix dans sa tête lui parla, regrettant le temps qu'il avait passé loin d'elle.

Le Verseau se figea brusquement, son état presque euphorique brisé par les accents rassurants de ce murmure. A nouveau, cette voix lui semblait terriblement familière, comme remontée des tréfonds de son enfance. Mais où… ? Et… quand ?

**¤StS¤**

Le soleil glissa un rayon timide dans le ciel couvert. Aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencée, la pluie s'arrêta et Camus se retrouva à frissonner sur son banc. A force de se promener avec des vêtements trempés, il allait finir par tomber malade. C'était du moins ce que se disait les quelques piétons téméraires en l'observant alors qu'ils rangeaient leurs parapluies et se pressaient en d'autres lieux. Ils ne pouvaient deviner qu'un défenseur d'Athéna ne se laissait pas abattre par un simple coup de froid. Pourtant, s'il se fiait au grattement inconfortable qui s'installait dans sa gorge, son titre de Chevalier des Glaces ne lui éviterait pas le rhume cette fois-ci.

Une légère tension dans sa nuque lui indiqua qu'on l'observait. Le Verseau jeta un œil à la ronde et remarqua, à quelques mètres de lui, une femme qui le regardait avec une expression neutre. _« Banale »_, pensa Camus en lui adressant son regard le plus glacial. Petite, fine, d'âge indéfinissable. Une tignasse crépue et rebelle sur une peau chocolat. Sûre d'elle comme seuls les gens qui ont vécus peuvent l'être. Cela lui rappela Shion et Dohko qui affichait du haut de leurs deux siècles et demi une assurance qui s'accordait bizarrement avec leur apparence juvénile. Malgré tout, il ne donnait pas plus de quarante ans à la personne qui le détaillait toujours et semblait attendre patiemment qu'il quitte son siège.

Le Verseau ne bougea pas, se contentant de la fixer durement. Son visage sévère déconcerta la promeneuse et la fit hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Finalement, elle s'approcha et le salua d'une voix enjouée. Camus ne répondit rien et attendit que cette femme qui semblait le connaître se présente :

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Chevalier du Verseau. Je suis Nathalie, Nathalie Sabin. Votre contact.

Camus se releva mais resta néanmoins silencieux. Il détailla Nathalie – puisqu'elle s'était présentée ainsi - plus précisément. Son contact ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous ses yeux inquisiteurs mais soutint son regard sans ciller. La plupart du temps, il se montrait suffisamment antipathique pour faire fuir les importuns. Il n'y avait guère que ses pairs pour ne pas se laisser démonter par son attitude qu'on qualifiait volontiers d'odieuse.

A vrai dire, cette femme qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule lui rappelait les Amazones du Sanctuaire. On lisait dans les silhouettes longilignes de Marine et Shaina leur fierté d'être des femmes au service de la déesse. Elles menaient leurs existences avec un aplomb et une volonté qui faisaient mentir les misogynes de tout poil. June, qu'il avait à peine croisée, lui avait aussi laissé cette impression de force latente en dépit de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience.

Ces femmes n'obéissaient à personne si ce n'est à la déesse et au Pope. Elles ne respectaient que les Ors et uniquement à cause de la différence de puissance favorable aux douze. Aucun membre de la garde dorée ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait baisser les yeux à une Amazone : elles refusaient toutes, avec une obstination exceptionnelle, de se soumettre à cette marque d'autorité à laquelle se pliaient leurs collègues masculins. Le port du masque montrait là l'un de ses rares avantages : comment savoir ce que regardait une Amazone sous le morceau de métal impersonnel qui recouvrait son visage ?

L'énergique Caméléon, le Serpentaire orgueilleux, l'Aigle impassible… Toutes les trois partageaient cette démarche souple, ce port de tête altier, ces gestes d'une précision redoutable. Autant d'éléments qui ne disparaissaient pas aussi facilement : l'entrainement de Chevalier laissait des marques indélébiles tout comme la manipulation du cosmos. Convaincu par ces caractéristiques qu'il devinait aussi chez Nathalie, Camus parla enfin :

-Présentez-vous correctement, Chevalier. Auriez-vous oublié comment les défenseurs d'Athéna s'annoncent ?

Son contact sourit en comprenant que le Verseau avait deviné son identité. Le temps n'effaçait rien en fin de compte.

-Peut-être que mon nom d'Amazone vous rappellera quelque chose, dit-elle dans un sourire. Il y a longtemps, on m'appelait Aliena, Chevalier d'Argent de Cassiopée.

**¤StS¤**

Le Verseau emboita le pas de son contact et bientôt il se retrouva à sécher sa lourde chevelure dans la salle de bains d'un appartement confortable. Il n'avait pas échangé plus de dix phrases avec l'ancienne Amazone, se contentant de son habituel silence méfiant. En creusant un peu dans sa mémoire, il avait fini par en extraire quelques vagues souvenirs sur le Chevalier de Cassiopée. Son enfance restait extrêmement floue mais il revoyait avec précision le jour où il avait quitté la France pour le Sanctuaire.

Il se souvenait d'un endroit froid, humide et sombre – une grotte, une caverne ? - où il attendait avec quelqu'un – qui ? - qu'on vienne le chercher. Cette période de sa vie n'était qu'images brouillées et réminiscences éphémères. Tout juste se rappelait-il l'adieu qu'une voix inconnue lui avait doucement soufflé à l'oreille avant qu'une jeune femme, nommée Aliena, ne l'emmène ailleurs. Le visage de cette Aliena se superposait parfaitement avec celui de Nathalie, inévitable usure du temps exceptée. C'était donc elle qui l'avait conduit jusqu'au Sanctuaire. Il ne l'avait jamais revu après cela.

Un détail lui revint en mémoire. Le genre de choses qu'un enfant d'à peine cinq ans ne relève pas. Dans l'embarcation pour l'île sacrée, la jeune Aliena avait posé sur son visage rieur un masque de métal. Quand ils avaient accosté, Shion en personne, revêtu de sa tenue d'apparat, était venu les accueillir. Il s'était montré aimable avec le petit Camus, l'entourant de son cosmos tranquille pour le rassurer. L'enfant avait ensuite été emmené aux dortoirs des apprentis. Mais il avait eu le temps de remarquer, en se tournant une dernière fois vers la jeune Cassiopée, que le Pope et le Chevalier d'Argent avait retiré leurs masques pour se parler. Le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait – il apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait du futur Sagittaire – n'avait rien remarqué. Quelques temps après, Camus apprenait de la bouche d'un Milo miniature les interdits qui régissaient la vie des Amazones. Le plus fameux étant celui-ci : une femme Chevalier vue sans son masque n'avait que deux options. Tuer l'imprudent ou l'épouser.

.

Le Verseau quitta la petite salle de bains et rejoignit Nathalie dans la cuisine où flottait l'odeur du café chaud. D'autorité, elle lui cala une tasse brûlante dans les mains. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres mais sirota le breuvage avec un certain plaisir. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, il posa la question qui occupait son esprit.

-Je n'ai plus entendu parler de vous après avoir commencé mon entrainement. Apparemment, vous avez quitté l'ordre. Pourquoi ?

-Officiellement, je suis en mission de longue durée pour le compte du Sanctuaire. D'ailleurs, je commençais à trouver le temps un peu long…

-Officieusement ? coupa Camus.

-Regardez autour de vous, Chevalier du Verseau. La vraie raison est accrochée sur tous les murs de cet appartement.

Camus se désintéressa de sa tasse et promena ses yeux sombres sur quelques photos. Toutes avaient le même sujet : une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, assise sur les genoux de Nathalie. La petite avait une peau pâle qui tranchait avec celle très sombre de sa mère.

-Elle a fêté son anniversaire en mars dernier. Elle est Bélier, sourit-elle doucement. Comme son père…

Le Verseau la transperça de son regard glacial, comprenant le sous-entendu : elle s'était tenue à l'écart du domaine sacré pour protéger sa liaison avec Shion. Elle avait eu le nez fin, d'ailleurs : si Saga gris avait découvert cette relation, l'atlante et elle auraient été réunis dans l'autre monde plus tôt que prévu. Dans sa folie, le faux Pope n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant à poursuivre ce qu'il aurait considéré comme une menace pour son pouvoir récemment acquis. Quant à la petite fille… Il suffisait de se rappeler que Saga avait tenté d'assassiner un bébé pour comprendre jusqu'où il aurait pu aller.

-Ah, je l'entends qui rentre. Je suis dans la cuisine, ma chérie !

Un bruit de porte qu'on referme se fit entendre et bientôt, une jeune femme débarqua dans la pièce telle une tornade à la chevelure sombre.

-Salut, m'man ! Ah, on a un invité ! Enchantée, moi c'est Anycia, débita-t-elle d'une traite en tendant la main au Verseau.

Camus ne réagit pas tout de suite, occupé à fixer ses yeux. Un mélange de parme et de violet identique aux prunelles de Shion.

**¤StS¤**

_« Allons, raconte tout à grand-père Dohko… »_

-J'ai tout le temps du monde, Shion, déclara la Balance avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Mü tenta de répliquer que cette vieille histoire ne le regardait pas mais son maître lui adressa un signe de tête négatif. L'ancien Bélier devrait bien s'expliquer un jour ou l'autre. Le plus tôt serait le mieux : un Dohko curieux était un Dohko pénible. C'était un trait de caractère persistant que sa jeunesse renouvelée ravivait un peu trop au goût de l'atlante.

-Je l'ai rencontrée pendant une remise d'armure, quelques années avant que je ne recueille Mü. L'apprentie Cassiopée.

Dohko s'étrangla.

-Une Amazone ? Tu as le goût du risque…

-Venant de toi, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité… Elle et Albior de Céphée ont obtenu leurs armures ici, reprit-il. L'île d'Andromède était inhabitée à l'époque donc le Sanctuaire les gardait en lieu sûr. Elle s'appelait… Aliena. Aliena, Chevalier d'Argent de Cassiopée. Albior et elle étaient très amis. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours soupçonné Céphée d'avoir quelques sentiments pour elle.

-Un Céphée amoureux d'une Cassiopée, c'est pas totalement stupide comme raisonnement, se moqua la Balance bien calée dans son fauteuil.

Les sourcils froncés de Shion lui firent comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour ce petit jeu.

-Albior est repartie sur l'île d'Andromède pour rouvrir le centre d'entrainement, avec ma bénédiction. Aliena est restée ici et a été mon assistante pendant plusieurs années. Elle était très douée : elle m'accompagnait aux négociations ou gérait le Sanctuaire en mon absence. C'était une observatrice hors pair, très cultivée. Elle avait aussi le plus beau sourire du monde, conclut l'atlante avec douceur.

Dohko laissa un sourire compréhensif flotter sur son visage. Son ami avait été amoureux de cette femme, c'était évident. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour égayer sa vie qui était, finalement, presque aussi solitaire que la sienne. Shion avait vu défiler des centaines, des milliers de vies sous ses yeux. Malgré tout, il était toujours là à accomplir son devoir de Pope en tentant d'oublier tous ceux qui passaient dans son existence sans jamais y rester bien longtemps.

-Personne ne savait pour nous deux, nous faisions très attention. Aliena voulait conserver sa liberté et son rang de Chevalier, il était donc hors de question que je l'épouse comme le veut la règle. Quant à me tuer… J'avais de bons restes de mon entrainement. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, j'ai prétexté une longue mission pour justifier son absence. C'est à cette époque que Mü est arrivé dans ma vie. Tu imagines ma joie, Dohko ? J'allais être père d'une petite fille et dans le même temps, je retrouvais un enfant de mon peuple !

Le chinois imaginait assez bien le bonheur de son ami. Ces deux bébés représentaient une juste récompense pour le vieil homme fatigué qu'il était devenu. Mü écoutait son maître, curieux et un peu honteux de sa jalousie pour la fille de celui qu'il considérait comme un père.

-Pendant quelques années, Aliena a fait la navette entre ici et la France où elle élevait notre petite. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a ramené Camus au Sanctuaire. A ce moment, je réfléchissais déjà à ma succession mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce qui allait se produire deux ans après… Un peu avant ma mort, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. La disparition de Kanon, le comportement de Saga… J'ai renvoyé Mü à Jamir, dispersé les Ors dans leurs centres d'entrainement. Je t'ai envoyé cette dernière lettre où je disais qu'une aura de danger planait sur l'île. J'ai pris mes dispositions pour qu'Aliena et la petite ne manque jamais de rien. Et j'ai attendu.

.

Il avait attendu au sommet de Star Hill que son intuition se réalise. Athéna venait tout juste de se réincarner, présage des prochaines guerres saintes. Lui allait bientôt mourir et n'y participerait pas. Contrairement à son prédécesseur, il s'éteindrait sans avoir eu l'occasion d'assister à nouveau sa déesse sur le champ de bataille. Patiemment, il attendit que la mort vienne le trouver en regardant les étoiles. Il était en paix : son successeur, Aiolos du Sagittaire, ferait un excellent Pope.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer ce fameux soir. Alors qu'il observait les étoiles, un infime courant d'air chaud l'avait frôlé. Etrange, pour qui savait que les nuits étaient froides à Star Hill. Une distorsion dimensionnelle entre deux colonnes brisées avait éveillé sa méfiance. Beaucoup trop tard. En une fraction de seconde, la mort avait pris le visage de Saga et transperçait son cœur d'une dague d'or.

Cette nuit là, trois personnes pleurèrent en regardant la nuit étoilée. Dohko de la Balance fixa la cascade de Rozan en retenant ses larmes à grand-peine. Mü du Bélier, âgé d'à peine sept ans, lâcha une pile de livres sur le sol de la tour de Jamir et murmura un « non » incrédule avant d'éclater en sanglots. Aliena de Cassiopée serra sa fille contre elle. La petite Anycia ne comprit pas pourquoi sa mère semblait brusquement si malheureuse.

**¤StS¤**

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Des jours sombres avaient suivi la mort de l'atlante et s'en souvenir était toujours aussi douloureux.

-Vous savez tout. Maintenant, je vous informe qu'Aliena va bientôt revenir au Sanctuaire. J'ai demandé à Camus de la ramener ici. Entre autres choses.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda son disciple.

-Vous êtes bien conscients qu'on ne sait rien de ce qui nous attend dans quelques mois ?

-Euh… oui ? fut la réponse très à propos de Dohko.

-Je dois m'assurer que quelqu'un reprendra ma place si jamais les choses se passent mal. Aliena remplira très bien ce rôle. Elle connait bien l'organisation du Sanctuaire.

De nouveau, le silence. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à ce – léger - détail. Shion, avec ses deux siècles d'expérience en la matière, voyait beaucoup plus loin qu'eux. Il préparait déjà l'après, en cas de défaite comme de victoire.

-Tu as toujours été très prévoyant, fit Dohko en hochant doucement la tête. Un excellent Pope, vraiment. Si tu penses qu'elle fera l'affaire, je te suis.

Shion plissa les yeux en observant son ami. La Balance se rangeait beaucoup trop facilement à son avis. L'atlante flairait l'entourloupe.

-En plus, poursuivit le chinois, ça te permettra de rencontrer enfin ta fille. Et puis ça te fait une excuse en or pour venir t'amuser avec nous sur le champ de bataille, vu que tu auras une remplaçante… Et pas des moindres puisqu'il s'agit de ta seule compagne connue.

Dohko ricanait presque maintenant.

-Shion, Shion, mon cher. Tu te moquais presque de moi quand je t'ai reparlé d'Ismène. Mais peut-être que de nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui a le plus de mal à gérer sa nouvelle jeunesse. Dis-moi, tu espères quoi exactement en faisant revenir Cassiopée ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

-Mais mais mais … balbutia l'atlante, atterré par l'esprit tordu de son ami.

-Tut-tut-tut … Je te connais, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

L'ancien Pope était sidéré. Dohko avait réellement des idées étranges et l'esprit mal tourné. Vraiment, il n'attendait rien de particulier du retour d'Aliena. Mais la Balance n'en démordit pas. Le ton monta progressivement. Les deux étaient des fortes têtes et une réplique en emmenait facilement une autre. Complètement perdu, Mü suivait l'échange verbal des deux anciens. Il n'imaginait pas que son maitre puisse connaitre une telle collection d'insultes dans autant de langues différentes. Il valait mieux pour Kiki qu'il n'entende pas ça… Shion se leva, à nouveau victime d'une migraine intense, sous un feu nourri de _« satire ! »_, _« obsédé ! »_ et autres _« pervers polymorphe ! »_ de la part de la Balance. Le jeune Bélier se demanda à quel moment la discussion avait déviée.

-Au fait ! Comment un vieux croulant comme toi a pu séduire une Amazone ? Elle avait besoin d'une figure paternelle ?

L'ancien Pope fixa Dohko avec les yeux ronds, hésitant entre une droite bien placée, une insulte bien sentie ou un bras d'honneur plus explicite. Aucune de ces solutions n'était très digne. Aussi tira-t-il la langue à son ami : ce n'était pas plus digne, c'était même franchement puéril, mais il était trop fatigué pour répliquer plus violemment. Finalement, il les laissa et rejoignit ces quartiers.

Dohko pouffa de rire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ces petits accrochages avec son ami faisaient partie des choses qui lui avaient beaucoup manqués. De l'autre côté du bureau immense, Mü feuilletait distraitement un ouvrage sur la réparation des armures. Malheureusement pour lui, le chinois avait encore de la suite dans les idées.

-Dites-moi, collègue du Bélier, qu'est ce qui donne mal au crâne à notre cher Shion ? A part mes mauvaises blagues, bien sûr.

-Oh, ça… C'est une spécificité atlante. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous concerne, lâcha Mü évasivement.

-Dis m'en plus, lui répondit un Dohko toujours très curieux.

**¤StS¤**

-Il fait un froid de canard dans ce bled ! Vous connaissez pas l'été dans votre pays ?

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois de la journée. Il supportait les plaintes du Cancer depuis l'aéroport d'Athènes avec une patience qu'il qualifiait lui-même d'exceptionnelle. Il en fallait pour voyager avec l'italien qui ne ratait aucune occasion de râler ou de se faire remarquer.

Les pauvres hôtesses d'Olympic Airlines (1) l'avaient subi avec le professionnalisme réservé aux passagers de première classe – _« béni soit le vieux bouc »_ avait déclaré le Cancer en découvrant les sièges confortables - y compris quand il s'était mis en tête de flirter avec l'une d'entre elles. La jeune femme l'avait esquivé de son mieux jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite, excédé par son comportement, finisse par montrer les crocs à défaut de ses roses noires. Cela n'avait pas découragé l'italien qui s'était montré insupportable le reste du voyage et avait trouvé le moyen de terroriser quelques douaniers en arrivant à Stockholm.

En sortant de la salle des bagages, il avait repéré tout de suite leur contact : un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années avec le mot _« Sanctuaire »_ griffonné en grec sur un écriteau. Méfiant comme un crabe retranché dans son trou, Masque de Mort s'était approché avec un sourire carnassier et lui avait broyé la pince en guise de bonjour. Discrètement, il avait envoyé une décharge de cosmos à travers ses doigts. Sur le poignet droit du pauvre homme, un tatouage de chouette stylisée s'était brièvement illuminé du symbole d'Athéna. Satisfait, le Cancer avait relâché la main endolorie et s'était excusé platement. Aphrodite l'avait foudroyé du regard avant de se présenter à son tour. L'homme, un ancien prétendant à l'armure de la Couronne boréale nommé Johannes, avait pris sur lui pour ne pas hurler de douleur quand l'italien lui avait serré la main. Ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'un ancien aspirant.

Heureusement pour lui et sa main, la marque des sentinelles prouvait son affiliation au Sanctuaire. N'importe qui pouvait se faire tatouer une chouette, l'oiseau favori d'Athéna, mais le signe de reconnaissance des sentinelles était différent d'un tatouage classique. La partie visible était dessinée selon les souhaits du porteur mais comportait forcément un emplacement accueillant l'emblème de la déesse. L'emblème en question était tracé avec une encre atlante enrichie de poussière d'étoile. Ainsi, le tracé se révélait au contact d'une cosmo-énergie en confirmant l'appartenance de la personne au domaine sacré. Ce symbole se révélait bien utile pour identifier formellement les membres de l'organisation.

.

Après cette première approche difficile, Johannes les avait entrainés dans un aérodrome à l'extérieur de la ville et les avait conduits dans le nord du pays à bord d'un petit avion privé. Le Cancer, pour ne pas changer, s'était plaint pendant la majeure partie du vol de la température beaucoup trop basse à son goût. Aphrodite lui avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas là en vacances et qu'il n'avait qu'à prévoir une tenue adaptée. Après tout, il ne faisait _« que »_ quinze degrés. Sourd aux ronchonnements furieux de l'italien, le Poisson avait entamé la conversation avec Johannes et constaté, avec un certain plaisir, qu'il n'avait pas tout oublié du suédois. Finalement, sa langue maternelle lui avait manqué. Un peu.

En atterrissant en fin de soirée à Kiruna, une petite ville en plein cœur de la Laponie, Masque de Mort s'était fendu d'une réplique… mémorable :

-Et sinon, il se couche le soleil chez vous ?

Aphrodite et Johannes s'étaient retournés, l'avaient dévisagé et avaient éclaté de rire, attirant l'attention de quelques promeneurs au passage. Le Cancer s'était renfrogné, ne comprenant pas ce que sa question, très sérieuse au demeurant, avait de drôle. Etouffant son hilarité, le Poisson avait essayé de lui répondre :

-Tu sais que nous sommes au-delà du cercle arctique ?

-Mouais, et ?

-Tu sais qu'en été, les journées s'allongent ?

-Je sais ça, Aphro. Mais tu réponds pas à ma question là…

-Si, justement. Plus on s'approche du pôle, plus les journées d'été sont longues. A tel point qu'ici le soleil… ne se couche pas, avait conclu le douzième gardien d'un ton docte.

-… j'ai besoin d'une clope, avait été la réponse très appropriée de l'italien.

.

Enfin, après une petite heure de voiture supplémentaire, leur contact les avait menés à destination : une forêt de bouleaux touffue accrochée à flanc de colline. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à première vue mais les sens aiguisés des Ors remarquèrent aussitôt la perturbation qui l'entourait. Le regard glissait, littéralement, sur les arbres sans pouvoir se fixer à un endroit précis. Une force inconnue déviait l'attention sur le bas de la colline, détournant les yeux des curieux.

-Il se passe quoi ici ? demanda le Cancer.

Johannes déplia une carte de la région sur le capot de la voiture. Il pointa du doigt la frontière qui séparait Suède, Norvège et Finlande.

-La base Esrange (2) a repéré une sorte de… champ de force, si j'en crois les rapports, qui se déplace entre les trois pays. Personne ne sait ce que c'est mais ce n'est pas dangereux en tout cas. Le champ se contente de repousser les intrus… comme ceci, dit-il en saisissant un caillou qui trainait à proximité.

Il lança le projectile vers un arbre à quelques dizaines de mètres. La pierre n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le tronc : elle rebondit sur une surface invisible avec un grondement métallique sinistre.

-J'ai réussi à passer la main à travers mais pas plus. Je suppose qu'un Chevalier expérimenté peut traverser sans problèmes.

-C'est le chemin pour rejoindre Asgard ? s'enquit le Cancer.

-D'après le Chevalier du Cygne, oui, confirma Johannes.

-Le Cygne est ici ? demanda le Poisson, surpris.

-Ouais, Shion l'a envoyé en éclaireur, lui répondit Masque de Mort, occupé à sonder la barrière.

Le Chevalier à la rose eut une moue vexée. Certaines informations ne transitaient pas par lui, ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement agaçant. _« Travailler en équipe, c'est bien ça Shion ? »_, se dit-il. L'italien l'ignorait, plongé dans l'observation du champ de force. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma nonchalamment.

-On peut passer, déclara-t-il finalement. Je vais ouvrir une brèche et on rentrera discrétos.

-Tu connais le mot _« discrétion »_ ? Toi ? railla Aphrodite.

-Hé ho. Tu crois que c'est avec mes poings que je suis arrivé à maitriser les âmes des morts ? Je sais faire preuve de finesse.

L'italien partit récupérer les bagages dans la voiture et tendit son sac au Poisson.

-D'ailleurs, j'vais t'apprendre deux-trois trucs parce que tu m'agaces avec ton sourire ironique, dit-il en calant son paquetage sur son dos. On a affaire à une barrière qui doit entourer tout Asgard. Impossible d'entrer ou de sortir sans cosmos. Et même avec, il faut utiliser l'entrée de service, conclut-il en pointant un doigt sur le mur invisible. Histoire d'emmerder l'ennemi, le passage se déplace en permanence. C'est ça, le champ de force qui bouge.

Il posa une main sur la frontière impalpable et intensifia sa cosmo-énergie. Rapidement, une tâche noire semblable à du pétrole brut se forma dans l'air et grignota la barrière. Bientôt, un passage assez grand pour une personne se découpa au-dessus de l'herbe décolorée.

-Shion m'a dit que le Cygne a fait un détour par la Finlande pour rejoindre Asgard. Y'a deux-trois semaines, continua le Cancer en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

-C'est exact, confirma la sentinelle. A ce moment là, la perturbation se trouvait de l'autre côté de la frontière, près d'Hammerfest (3).

Le visage tanné de l'italien se fendit d'un sourire victorieux en direction d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Il n'avait aucune envie de débattre avec son compagnon de route. Au lieu de cela, il salua Johannes et le remercia pour son aide. La sentinelle se contenta d'un sourire et leur souhaita bonne chance pour la suite. Le Poisson s'approcha de la faille avec prudence et s'y engouffra, le corps aspiré par l'ouverture sombre. Le Cancer adressa un petit signe de tête à leur informateur et suivit les traces de son homologue. Le passage se referma sur lui avec un léger bruit de succion.

L'ancien apprenti resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vague avant de repartir. Là où les deux Ors avaient disparu, des étincelles de cosmos flottaient doucement.

**¤StS¤**

Le quatrième gardien grimaça en posant son pied sur le sol. De l'autre côté de la barrière, le froid était glacial. Dans le _« monde réel »_, le Grand Nord avait revêtu ses habits d'été : soleil de minuit, fleurs tenaces et rivières libérées de leurs glaciers. Mais dans les terres d'Asgard, l'hiver dominait encore. La neige faisait ployer les branches d'arbres, le givre se suspendait aux frondaisons, le vent fouettait impitoyablement les rameaux tendres privés de chaleur.

L'italien souffla un nuage blanc qui n'avait rien à voir avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Sous ses pieds, l'épais tapis blanc crissait durement. Il jeta un œil à son partenaire : Aphrodite semblait avoir doublé de volume sous l'épaisse couche de vêtements chauds qu'il portait. Le Cancer fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il aurait pu jurer que le suédois ne portait pas autant d'habits avant de traverser la faille.

Le Poisson observait les alentours en ignorant le latin qui le regardait sans aucune discrétion. Un détail l'interpella : une croix tracée grossièrement sur un rocher aiguisé par le vent rude. Aphrodite s'approcha de la pierre et retira la neige qui le recouvrait. La forme caractéristique de la Croix du Nord apparut sous leurs yeux. Pour rendre le message plus explicite, une flammèche blanche caractéristique d'un Chevalier des Glaces flottait à proximité. Aphrodite en repéra d'autres, dispersées à travers la forêt.

-Le Cygne a balisé le chemin pour nous.

-Tant mieux. Trainons pas ici, il fait vraiment trop froid, se plaignit le Cancer.

-Arrête de geindre, lui répondit le suédois, agacé par ses jérémiades.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin tracé par Hyoga sans plus se soucier des limitations du monde extérieur. A une vitesse folle, ils s'élancèrent à travers la forêt. De roches en talus, de collines en crevasses, parfois d'une branche solide à une autre quand le sol disparaissait sous les racines centenaires des conifères, ils traversèrent Asgard. Le marquage du Cygne, discret mais présent, évitait de se perdre en détours hasardeux et inutiles. Rapidement, les contreforts du château de Valhalla se découpèrent dans le ciel gris.

.

Quand ils s'extirpèrent de la forêt dense, un paysage uniformément blanc les accueillit. Sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, une plaine neigeuse parsemée de ruines s'étendait. Des murs de pierres calcinés se dressaient ça et là, vestiges sinistres du village qui occupait l'endroit auparavant. Sous l'effet du froid mordant, des charpentes gonflées d'eau avaient éclatées et libérées des débris de bois. Un chemin vaguement pavé serpentait entre les maisons, éclaboussé de tâches sombres. Le Poisson eut un haut-le-cœur en réalisant que c'était du sang qui recouvrait les dalles de pierres… Le Cancer promena un regard las sur ce paysage de cauchemar. Sous un tas de neige, une main décharnée semblait l'appeler au secours. Au loin, lugubre et effrayant, le château se dressait sur une falaise effilée.

L'endroit sentait la mort. L'air était lourd et poisseux malgré le vent sec qui courait sur la plaine. Les responsables du massacre avaient laissé leur empreinte partout. De son regard perçant, le Cancer remarqua un cadavre couvert de marques de griffes atroces, une tête aux orbites creuses, un amas indéfinissable de membres suintants… Comme si on les avait digérés et recrachés.

_« Répugnant. » _

Il jeta sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasa d'un geste sec du talon. Haussant imperceptiblement son cosmos, il appela son armure qui le rejoignit en un clin d'œil et l'entoura de sa protection. Le Chevalier des Poissons l'imita, alerté par son comportement et par l'impression persistante qu'on l'observait. L'ennemi n'était pas loin.

**¤StS¤**

L'attaque vint par le sol. La terre se fissura sur plusieurs mètres en libérant des créatures de cauchemar. Un brouillard jaunâtre les entourait et libérait des effluves infects, mélange de vase et de sang. Vers, serpents, dragons ? Les Chevaliers d'Or étaient incapables de mettre un nom sur ces… choses aux écailles brunes. Certaines étaient pourvues d'ailes étriquées ou de griffes tranchantes. Toutes avaient d'impressionnantes mâchoires garnies de crocs acérés. Leurs gueules dégoulinaient d'une bave rougeâtre. Aphrodite plissa son nez fin : son odorat développé était saturé par les émanations fétides de ces créatures. A ses côtés, Masque de Mort affichait un sourire goguenard prouvant qu'il allait prendre grand plaisir à massacrer ces reptiles repoussants.

Toutes griffes dehors, les créatures se jetèrent sur eux avec l'intention évidente de leurs arracher quelques membres. Le Poisson, dégouté par leur apparence, les esquiva avec aisance et planta quelques _Bloody Rose_ au hasard. Le bruit mou de corps qui s'effondrent dans la neige l'informa que ses fidèles roses étaient toujours aussi précises. A quelques mètres de lui, le Cancer jouait avec ses proies en les prenant de vitesse. Une dizaine de cous brisés plus tard, leurs ennemis gisaient sur le sol dans des positions grotesques. Ecœuré, Aphrodite s'approcha de l'italien en le sermonnant sur ses techniques de combat.

-Lâche-moi, tu veux ? grogna Masque de Mort, agacé. J'ai le droit de me défouler un peu, j'ai passé six mois à glander. C'est quoi ton problème, le sang te dégoute ? Tu nous la joues Misty du Lézard, c'est ça ?

-Je dis juste que tu aurais pu les achever proprement au lieu de t'amuser avec, contra doucement le suédois.

-De la part du mec qui utilise des roses carnivores, c'est vachement drôle à entendre, répondit l'italien en levant les yeux au ciel. Euh, Aphro ? Tu… vois c'que j'vois ? reprit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Le Poisson acquiesça silencieusement, toute son attention reportée sur une fissure qui s'agrandissait dangereusement près d'eux. Une tête immense, anguleuse en surgit, suivie d'un cou écailleux au diamètre impressionnant. Lentement, un dragon aux écailles terreuses s'extirpa de la crevasse et les toisa de ses yeux jaunes. Allongeant le cou jusqu'aux Chevaliers d'Or pétrifiés, l'imposant dragon grogna d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui aurait fait trembler de terreur le plus décrépi des cadavres.

-Je suis Nidhogg, celui qui se repait des charognes, gronda la créature sourdement. QUI ETES VOUS ?

Le Cancer et le Poisson n'en menaient pas large et reculèrent d'un pas quand le dragon haussa d'un ton.

-Je vois… Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Vous devez être les fameux Chevaliers d'Athéna que tout le monde attend, devina Nidhogg.

La gueule du reptile s'élargit dans une parodie de sourire carnassier. Un nuage nauséabond l'entoura brièvement et la créature légendaire diminua, diminua jusqu'à prendre une apparence vaguement humanoïde.

-Voyons si vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation.

Un combat d'une autre envergure s'engagea brutalement sur la plaine glacée. Aphrodite et Masque de Mort comprirent très vite que leur ennemi imprévu ne cherchait pas à les tester. Ses coups portés avec une aisance déconcertante montraient que le Nidhogg n'utilisait qu'une infime part de sa force. Bondissant sans effort de l'un à l'autre des Chevaliers, la chose mi-humaine et mi-dragon distribuait généreusement coups de pieds et de poings agrémentés de griffes et de crocs aiguisés. Son intention était claire : jouer un peu avec ses victimes et les achever tranquillement.

D'un regard, le Cancer et le Poisson se comprirent. Ils se contentèrent d'esquiver les attaques avec plus ou moins de succès pendant un moment. Sous les insultes d'un dragon railleur, ils reculèrent pas à pas vers le palais de Valhalla en espérant que le bruit provoqué par l'affrontement donnerait l'alarme. Non pas qu'ils aient besoin d'aide… En tout cas, pas pour l'instant.

L'italien esquiva un crachat acide particulièrement précis et vicieux qui fit fondre une griffe de son casque. _« Mü va m'en vouloir…»_, se dit-il avec fatalisme. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait se battre en extérieur… Ses meilleures techniques se basaient sur la manipulation des feux follets. Loin du Yomotsu Hirasaka, il était désavantagé. Et le dragon, par sa nature et sa puissance, ne semblait pas facile à entrainer sur ce terrain funeste. Tant pis : il userait de force brute, en espérant qu'Aphrodite trouve un moyen de le contrer.

Le Cancer enchaina les coups de poing chargés de cosmos sur le Nidhogg. Ce dernier en esquivait la plupart mais certains touchaient au but, lui arrachant quelques gouttes de sang corrosif au passage. Aphrodite se décala un peu pour laisser le champ libre à Masque de Mort. Puisant dans son cosmos, le suédois toucha du bout de son esprit les quelques plantes mortes qui parsemaient la plaine. Il leur insuffla une nouvelle énergie et bientôt un épais tapis de ronces aux épines surdimensionnées envahit les ruines du village. Le dragon, distrait par une tentative de plaquage de l'italien se prit les pieds dans le filet végétal. Absolument pas décontenancé par le piège improvisé, l'animal légendaire cracha un flot d'acide sur le sol. Mais les pouvoirs du Poisson étaient plus étendus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Les ronces repoussaient plus vite qu'il ne les détruisait. Bientôt, des _Piranhan Rose_ se mirent à danser autour de lui, brisant ses écailles et déchirant les quelques parcelles de chair humaine de son corps difforme. Un crochet du droit bien ajusté du Cancer le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres et il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Aussitôt, les ronces d'Aphrodite se ruèrent sur lui et le recouvrirent.

-Joli travail d'équipe ! lança Masque de Mort à l'attention de son partenaire.

Mais le dragon ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Le cocon épineux tressauta et se déchira en vomissant des torrents d'acide bouillonnant. « _Et merde »_, fut la première pensée de l'italien en regardant leur ennemi s'extraire du piège. Le Nidhogg reprenait progressivement sa forme originelle et les domina bientôt de toute sa hauteur. Il les fixa tour à tour de ses pupilles reptiliennes puis ouvrit une mâchoire menaçante pour pousser un hurlement effrayant.

-Je vais vous tuer. Ici. Maintenant, gronda la créature.

Les Chevaliers se mirent en garde, prêts à répliquer. Aphrodite se demanda, à juste titre, s'il y avait encore quelqu'un au palais de Valhalla. Avec le hurlement monstrueux dont le dragon les avait gratifiés, la moitié du royaume aurait dû débarquer pour les aider. Aussi fut-il très surpris d'entendre un unique bruit de sabots venant de la volée de marche monumentale qui reliait le château au village détruit. Une lance de métal noir à la main, ses épais cheveux blonds réunis en une unique tresse, une jeune femme les rejoignait.

-Princesse Freya… C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

La voix de Nidhogg dégoulinait de haine pour la jeune femme juchée sur son étalon blanc. Pour toute réponse, la scandinave le fixa de ses grands yeux verts. Elle n'adressa pas un regard aux Chevaliers d'Or.

-Vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour ces deux imbéciles ? Admirable, vraiment… Stupide également !

Le dragon se jeta sur la princesse avec un rugissement à glacer le sang des plus valeureux. Les Chevaliers se précipitèrent pour la protéger mais ils n'en eurent pas besoin. Rapide comme l'éclair, Freya releva sa lance et la planta dans la gueule grande ouverte du Nidhogg. Un cri de douleur résonna sur la plaine. De douleur mais aussi de colère d'être blessé par une aussi faible créature. D'un mouvement preste, l'animal légendaire arracha sa mâchoire du métal avec un chuintement ignoble. Quelques gouttes de sang atterrirent sur la neige qui fondit en libérant des nuages de vapeur.

Ulcéré par sa défaite, le Nidhogg battit en retraite. Il recula jusqu'à la faille et s'y glissa comme un lézard apeuré. Bientôt, seuls ses yeux dorés dépassèrent de la crevasse et observèrent tour à tour Freya, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort.

-Je vous ferai payer cela… siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Lentement les fissures se refermèrent et les vapeurs fétides du dragon s'évanouirent, remplacées par le vent sec et froid d'Asgard.

**¤StS¤**

Avec sa lance dégoulinante de sang, Freya de Polaris, petite sœur de la prêtresse Hilda, était loin du portrait que leur avait brossé Shun. Le Cancer et le Poisson ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer dans ces circonstances celle qu'on leur avait décrite comme un modèle de douceur et de gentillesse. Certes, Andromède – et Kiki - avait évoqué son courage exceptionnel pour une si frêle jeune fille. Pour autant, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la voir débarquer à dos de cheval, armée et harnachée dans une protection de cuir telle une valkyrie providentielle. Renouant un instant avec les bonnes manières, ils s'inclinèrent brièvement devant elle.

-Vous êtes les envoyés du Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux Ors acquiescèrent, un peu surpris par le ton sec de Freya.

-Suivez-moi, je vous conduis au château.

Aphrodite récupéra leurs affaires qui avaient miraculeusement échappées aux ravages du Nidhogg et lui emboita le pas. L'italien jeta un dernier regard à la faille à moitié comblée et monta à son tour les marches enneigées.

-Pardon de vous avoir laissé aux prises avec ce dragon, dit-elle dans un grec impeccable. Nous étions débordés par une attaque de Fafnir qui a dévasté une partie des murailles.

-Y'a pas de mal, princesse. C'est plutôt à nous de nous excuser : on est sensé vous protéger, pas l'inverse, plaisanta Masque de Mort.

-Excusez-moi princesse Freya mais vous avez parlé de Fafnir, c'est bien ça ? Un autre dragon vous attaque ?

Freya tourna la tête vers le Poisson et l'examina de haut en bas. Le douzième gardien se sentit mal à l'aise sous les yeux clairs de la jeune femme. Il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle voyait à travers son armure sans difficultés.

-C'est exact, reprit la princesse. Fafnir, Nidhogg et Jormungand… Ces trois dragons légendaires se sont réveillés il y a quelques semaines. Ils nous attaquent continuellement depuis. Jormungand a déjà dévasté nos côtes. Et ça, c'est l'œuvre de Fafnir.

Elle montra les remparts de la citadelle dont des pans entiers s'étaient effondrés. Les murs de pierres étaient couverts de traces noires et la roche avait éclatée sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense. Des flammèches léchaient encore quelques arbres tordus au pied des murailles. Les explications étaient superflues : Fafnir rentrait visiblement dans la catégorie des dragons cracheurs de feu. D'un mouvement de main léger, Freya dirigea quelques étincelles de cosmos immaculé vers les dernières fumerolles. Les braises s'éteignirent en diffusant leurs dernières volutes de fumée. Le geste leur rappela le Chevalier du Verseau mais il était plus probable que le Cygne soit derrière cette maitrise du cosmos étonnante.

Ils longèrent les murailles et passèrent finalement un imposant portail. Quelques soldats les saluèrent respectueusement tout en ayant un œil curieux pour les deux Chevaliers d'Or. Après la porte principale s'étendait une vaste cour où s'agitait une fourmilière humaine. Des hommes chaudement vêtus couraient dans tous les sens en portant du matériel ou des provisions, en soutenant des blessés, en déblayant les gravats. Les Ors portèrent un regard étonné sur la foule. Freya répondit à leur question muette :

-Toute la population d'Asgard s'est réfugiée ici. Le palais est devenu le seul endroit sûr du royaume. Enfin, si on veut…

Effectivement, l'état de la cour, des murailles et de certaines parties du château prouvait la relative sécurité du lieu.

Au milieu de la masse, le cosmos du Cygne se détacha et les rejoignit. Le chevalier de Bronze semblait en colère d'après les variations brusques de sa cosmo-énergie. Il se planta devant la monture de la princesse sans un regard pour le Poisson et le Cancer.

-Vous êtes encore partie seule, gronda le jeune homme.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les aide, lui répondit Freya en mettant pied à terre.

Elle laissa son cheval à un serviteur et partit s'occuper d'un groupe de blessés. Hyoga haussa les épaules, complètement dépassé par les aspirations héroïques de celle qu'il devait protéger. Avec une politesse toute nippone, il s'inclina devant ses anciens ennemis et les guida en silence dans les couloirs tortueux du palais.

**¤StS¤**

Le château était comble. Les derniers habitants d'Asgard s'entassaient dans des pièces reconverties en dortoirs. Une nuée de servantes et de gardes sillonnaient la citadelle, les bras chargés de bandages, de médicaments et de couvertures. Dans une aile à moitié détruite, des ouvriers tendaient en hâte d'immenses toiles pour empêcher le froid d'entrer.

Le passage du Cygne déclenchait des sourires pleins de gratitude. La population avait l'air d'apprécier le métis qui se fendait parfois de quelques paroles de réconfort pour des enfants effrayés. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans la salle du trône où un dignitaire les informa que la prêtresse Hilda se trouvait sur la grande esplanade à l'arrière de la citadelle. Ils patientèrent un moment que Hyoga mit à profit pour leur résumer la situation du royaume.

.

Le silence inhabituel du Sanctuaire d'Odin avait poussé Shion à l'envoyer comme éclaireur. Pendant plusieurs jours, il s'était heurté à la barrière de cosmos infranchissable. Après plusieurs essais infructueux et frustrants, le contact que lui avait recommandé l'ancien Pope l'avait informé de l'anomalie magnétique qui sévissait en Finlande à ce moment là. Après un détour supplémentaire, le Cygne avait enfin pu traverser l'obstacle invisible et rallier le Palais de Valhalla… pour tomber nez à nez avec trois dragons gigantesques en pleine rage destructrice. Bien sûr, il savait que ce genre de créatures existait. Après tout, il se battait aux côtés d'une déesse grecque alors des dragons… Pour autant, il ne s'attendait pas à en croiser au détour d'un chemin et n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire quelques pas en arrière en voyant l'un d'eux déverser des torrents de flammes sur un village isolé.

Il avait assisté, incrédule, à l'arrivée d'une petite troupe d'hommes menée par une Freya aussi menue que dans ses souvenirs. Armée de la lance noire empruntée à sa sœur, elle avait repoussé les dragons avec un courage que n'aurait pas renié une Amazone. Voir une jeune fille aussi délicate se comporter en farouche guerrière était un spectacle singulier qui fascinait le Cygne autant qu'il l'inquiétait. La princesse prenait des risques inconsidérés pour protéger son peuple pendant que son ainée épuisait ses forces pour maintenir la barrière.

Quand il s'était présenté au château, les deux sœurs l'avaient cependant accueilli chaleureusement. Hilda lui avait expliqué que le pays subissait depuis plus d'un mois les assauts de Fafnir, Nidhogg et Jormungand. Hadès avait la main mise sur la Méditerranée mais, dans le grand Nord, le meneur de troupes était Loki, un dieu connu surtout pour sa ruse et sa rouerie (4). Il commandait aux trois dragons de sa prison, attendant patiemment son heure. Pour éviter au nord de l'Europe un sort funeste, Hilda avait confiné dans son royaume les serviteurs de Loki à l'aide d'un mur de cosmos élevé à la hâte. Décision courageuse mais qui avait couté la vie à la moitié de son peuple.

Depuis, les dragons attaquaient régulièrement en cherchant surtout à saper leurs défenses. Ils jouaient avec eux comme un chat s'amuse avec une souris, persuadés que la citadelle finirait par tomber tôt ou tard. C'était oublier bien vite la combativité du peuple d'Asgard qui résistait beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. L'arrivée de Hyoga avait apporté un peu d'optimisme parmi les survivants. Bizarrement, celle du Cancer et du Poisson provoquait plutôt de la perplexité comme si leur réputation sulfureuse les avait précédés.

.

Silhouette éthérée enveloppée dans ses longs cheveux blancs, Hilda de Polaris apparut enfin dans la salle du trône. De sa voix douce, elle remercia longuement les Chevaliers d'être venus et leur fit part de leurs prochaines fonctions. Pour commencer, elle les chargeait de la protection d'Asgard. Sans les Guerriers Divins, les défenses du royaume étaient extrêmement affaiblies. Leurs meilleurs combattants ne possédaient pas une maitrise du cosmos suffisante pour vaincre les dragons et Hyoga, malgré son statut de Chevalier Divin, n'avait pas la puissance suffisante pour les maitriser tout en protégeant la population. Mais à eux trois, cela serait certainement plus facile.

Freya les rejoignit dans la grande salle et déposa près du trône la lance noire empruntée à sa sœur. D'un ton qui n'admettait pas de contestation, elle annonça qu'elle aiderait les défenseurs d'Athéna dans leur tâche. Le Cygne protesta, arguant que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il lui avait appris certaines techniques de combat pour qu'elle puisse se défendre en cas de besoin, pas pour qu'elle se retrouve en première ligne lors des affrontements. La princesse balaya ses arguments d'un geste de la main agacé et quitta la pièce sous l'œil furieux du métis.

-Ne lui en veux pas, Hyoga. Elle… La mort d'Hagen… murmura Hilda.

La voix de la jeune souveraine se brisa. La disparition de l'étoile Beta, plus que celle des autres Guerriers Divins, avait transformé Freya. En bien ou en mal, cela restait encore à déterminer. Pendant qu'Hilda se noyait dans sa culpabilité après avoir retrouvé sa personnalité, sa cadette avait échangé sa douceur contre une certaine… fermeté. Freya n'avait jamais manqué de courage, en témoignait la détermination qu'elle avait eu à aider les Bronzes et Athéna lors de la Bataille d'Asgard. Mais l'énergie qu'elle dépensait pour s'entrainer au combat avec Hyoga était inédite.

Mettant de côté son inquiétude pour sa jeune sœur, Hilda réclama le livre que Shion avait confié aux Ors. Aphrodite le lui remit aussitôt en lui assurant qu'ils en avaient pris grand soin. C'était vrai, si on exceptait le bain d'acide qui avait rasé de près leurs affaires pendant qu'ils affrontaient Nidhogg. La prêtresse les congédia poliment et se plongea sans attendre dans l'étude du lourd volume.

**¤StS¤**

_« Non, non et non. Y'a des gens blessés qui se les gèlent dehors et nous on a droit aux suites princières. Y'a pas comme un problème, là ? »_

Le Cancer mâchonna nerveusement le filtre de sa cigarette. Encore une fois, il promena un regard circulaire dans la chambre luxueuse qu'on lui avait attribuée. Encore une fois, il poussa un long soupir. C'était incompréhensible. Ce qu'il restait de son peuple frissonnait dans les couloirs mal chauffés du palais et Hilda les laissait dormir dans des lits à baldaquins hérités d'une autre époque. Est-ce que les Bronzes l'avaient vraiment libéré de l'anneau maudit des Nibelungen ?

Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un autre pull qu'il enfila par-dessus les autres. L'italien avait froid, très froid. Le climat polaire lui rappelait le Cocyte où il avait brièvement séjourné après la destruction du Mur des Lamentations. Il avisa une commode démodée dans un coin de la pièce et en sortit une pile de couvertures et de draps. Chargé de duvets multicolores, il frappa à la porte d'Aphrodite qui bénéficiait aussi d'une chambre au confort indécent dans ces circonstances. Le Poisson lui ouvrit et s'immobilisa en découvrant son confrère.

-Reste pas comme ça la bouche ouverte, trouve des couvertures et viens avec moi ! On va les apporter aux malades, expliqua le Cancer.

Le suédois hocha la tête et le suivit bientôt les bras encombrés. Lui aussi était gêné par le traitement de faveur de la jeune souveraine. Ils étaient des invités de marque – l'ironie était flagrante quand on se rappelait comment les Bronzes avaient massacré les Guerriers Divins – mais ce n'était pas une raison pour leur accorder des chambres aussi confortables.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du palais éclairés par la lumière diffuse du soleil de minuit. Ensemble, ils distribuèrent leur maigre butin aux gamins transis par le froid, aux femmes épuisées et aux vieillards malades. Par chance, Aphrodite, l'herboriste attitré du Sanctuaire, avait emporté avec lui la moitié de sa pharmacie personnelle. Il passa un long moment à ausculter les malades touchés par les vapeurs de soufre de Nidhogg. Le Cancer, lui, occupa sa nuit – si on peut appeler _« nuit »_ ces quelques heures où le soleil rase l'horizon sans jamais disparaitre - à réparer les remparts dévastés par Fafnir avec l'aide du Cygne.

.

Alors que le soleil amorçait une nouvelle ascension dans le ciel plombé, Hyoga quitta le palais à la tête d'un petit groupe d'hommes. Les provisions diminuaient avec une régularité inquiétante et il ne restait plus que la chasse pour reconstituer les réserves. C'était dangereux avec les trois dragons qui rôdaient toujours mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Masque de Mort les regarda s'éloigner dans l'immensité gelée. Aphrodite le rejoignit bientôt, les traits tirés mais satisfait de son travail de médecin. Sur ses traces, une fillette emmitouflée sous des couches de fourrures souriait gaiement en jouant avec une magnifique rose rouge. Le Cancer trouva la scène touchante. Une enfant innocente serrant dans ses mains une fleur épanouie. Il se reprit aussitôt : il avait une réputation de fou dangereux à entretenir.

Le Poisson s'appuya sur la muraille recouverte de mousse et de neige, près du Cancer. L'italien le dévisagea sans aucune discrétion. Aphrodite ne portait pas l'épaisse couche de maquillage dont il se recouvrait habituellement. Même sans ces artifices, son visage gardait des traits fins et sans défauts. Une pensée incongrue traversa l'esprit du quatrième gardien. Tout le monde pensait qu'Aphrodite se maquillait pour rehausser cette beauté ambigüe qui le caractérisait ou, plus simplement, pour ressembler encore plus à une femme. Le Cancer se dit, qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire : le suédois cherchait plutôt à dissimuler cet aspect. Dans la lumière voilée de l'aube, le visage d'Aphrodite des Poissons était on ne peut plus féminin. C'était… troublant.

.

Il chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur le paysage. L'astre flamboyant lui rappela ce lever de soleil magnifique observé en compagnie de Shura et de Camus. Les trois renégats s'étaient effondrés sur les rochers coupants, à bout de souffle après avoir fait une tournée d'inspection de l'île. Ils étaient revenus à la vie à peine deux heures avant et Shion les envoyait déjà crapahuter à travers le Sanctuaire. Chevaliers d'Or ou pas, ils étaient épuisés et affaiblis par cette résurrection. Ils s'étaient octroyés une pause et avaient regardé l'aube s'épanouir dans un silence religieux. Le Capricorne, ému par cette seconde chance qui leur était offerte, avait murmuré un _« c'est magnifique… »_ approuvé par un discret hochement de tête du Verseau.

Masque de Mort s'était abîmé dans ses réflexions. Les dernières paroles d'Athéna flottaient toujours dans sa tête. Pendant que leur prison minérale se brisait, il avait senti le cosmos de la déesse voleter de l'un à l'autre de ses Chevaliers. A demi conscient, il avait observé la petite étincelle dorée tourner autour de Saga, de Shura, d'Aphrodite et le rejoindre finalement. Il ne s'y attendait pas : après tout, il était le sanguinaire et brutal Chevalier du Cancer. La honte de l'ordre, celui que son armure avait fini par renier. Mais il assumait ses actes, tous ses actes. Il ne voulait pas de pardon, pas de soutien.

**¤StS¤**

_« -Que veux-tu donc ?_

_-Que vous me disiez pourquoi vous m'avez ramené avec les autres. Et pas de salades sur l'immense mansuétude d'Athéna. La vraie raison. Il y a encore une guerre de prévue, c'est ça ?_

_-C'est… exact. J'ai prévenu Shion et lui ai demandé de se tenir prêt à agir en cas de besoin. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que vous n'aurez pas à intervenir cette fois-ci. Mais rien n'est moins sûr et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous tous. _

_-Et qu'est-ce qui vous croire que je vais vous suivre ?_

_-Rien. Je connais ton principe : suivre le plus fort. J'aimerais te dire que je suis la plus forte mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis forte que grâce à ma Chevalerie et cela commence par une garde dorée au grand complet. Sans vous, je suis démunie. _

_-Ouais, ça on l'avait tous un peu remarqué…_

_-Masque de Mort, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin des autres._

_-C'est surtout que vous avez pas d'autre Cancer aussi doué que moi sous la main… Et après ?_

_-Après ?_

_-Après, ouais. On aura la paix ? Une bonne fois pour toutes ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Bon, je marche. Mais seulement si vous me dites comment… Enfin, vous voyez bien. Comment je me débarrasse « d'eux » ?_

_-Peut-être que des excuses sincères suffiront. Mais les morts sont rancuniers, ne l'oublie pas. »_

**¤StS¤**

Il ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Les fils argentés dans ses cheveux le lui rappelaient tous les jours. Sa chevelure autrefois uniformément bleue virait progressivement au gris. Chasser les masques grimaçants qui hantaient sa demeure avait un prix, certes dérisoire, mais qui le marquerait à vie.

-Dis, Aphro. Tu feras quoi après ? demanda-t-il brutalement.

Le Poisson ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. J'essaie déjà de me racheter une conduite et après…

-Ouais, essayons de _rentrer dans le rang_ pour commencer, ajouta le Cancer avec un brin de sarcasme.

Le silence retomba. Tous deux réfléchissait à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. A n'en pas douter, elle resterait gravée dans leur mémoire un long moment. Ils avaient aidé – spontanément – des gens en difficulté et ils prévoyaient déjà ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour les assister le lendemain. Ils allaient protéger un peuple dont il ignorait tout et pour quoi ? Pour Athéna oui, mais surtout, surtout, parce qu'ils voulaient se rendre utiles au moins une fois dans leur vie. Dans leur seconde vie.

Cette décision, aussi surprenante soit-elle, n'était pas totalement désintéressée. Les paroles de la déesse transmises par l'intermédiaire de Shion s'étaient gravées profondément dans tous les esprits : s'ils le désiraient, ils pouvaient quitter leur charge de Chevalier et vivre une vie normale. Dans le clan des _« renégats »_, cette déclaration avait eu le temps de tracer son chemin. L'italien constatait, avec son sens de l'observation, sa connaissance étendue de la nature humaine et beaucoup d'amusement, qu'ils avaient, à quelques différences près, suivi le même schéma de pensée. La folie, le narcissisme aigu, l'aveuglement, la violence brute et sanglante… Tous, à l'exception du Verseau, avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Encore que, pour ce dernier, la façon dont s'était déroulée son combat face à son disciple laissait un arrière-goût amer à beaucoup de monde.

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient tous revêtus à un moment une Armure d'Or. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : qu'ils étaient dignes de les porter. Dans le cas contraire, les Armures ne les auraient même pas acceptés. L'Armure du Cancer l'avait prouvé en quittant son porteur, lassée par ses agissements. Leur retour à la vie était une preuve supplémentaire que leur déesse les reconnaissait comme partie intégrante de sa garde malgré leurs erreurs. Que faire d'autre, à part la remercier en la servant au mieux ? Ils effaceraient ainsi leur dette et peut-être… Peut-être qu'après ils passeraient le relais à d'autres, plus méritants. Oui, c'était encore le mieux à faire. Remplir leur rôle une dernière fois puis s'effacer au profit d'une nouvelle génération.

C'est ce qu'espérait Saga en assistant Shion. C'est ce que voulait Shura en aidant Aldébaran et Aphrodite en s'improvisant jardinier, pharmacien et médecin. Quant à Camus… Le voir fuir le Sanctuaire avec sa carapace d'insensibilité partant en lambeaux montrait bien que tous les glaciers n'étaient pas éternels. Le froid Chevalier du Verseau se camouflait sous le vernis de son devoir tout en effleurant du bout des doigts un autre avenir, moins sombre et solitaire. Le Cancer, lui, ne rêvait que d'une paix royale, loin de ses trophées macabres.

_« La mort vous transforme un homme »_, philosopha l'italien à voix haute. Le Poisson esquissa un mince sourire.

-On a changé, hein Aph' ?

-Oui, Masque de Mort. Nous avons changé, lui répondit doucement Aphrodite.

Sous leurs yeux, le ciel matinal se parait de panaches orange, blancs et violets.

**¤StS¤**

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**(1)Olympic Airlines est devenu Olympic Air en 2009 après un rachat de la compagnie. Avant ça, Stockholm (capitale de la Suède) faisait partie des destinations desservies. Ca tombe bien, c'est là que vont nos héros !**

**(2)Esrange (_European Spaceresearch RANGE) _est une base de lancement de ballons et de sondes ainsi qu'un centre de contrôle de satellites. Elle est située à 40 km de Kiruna dans le nord de la Suède.**

**(3)Hammerfest est une ville au nord de la Norvège où on peut admirer le soleil de minuit dans d'excellentes conditions climatiques (c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Wiki !)**

**(4)Loki est un dieu nordique connu pour sa fourberie. Il est le père de Fenrir, Jormungand et Hel, la déesse des Enfers. Il fut enchaîné par les dieux après le meurtre de Baldr, un des fils d'Odin. Au Ragnarök, il se libérera et entraînera avec lui ses enfants et les géants sur la plaine de Vigrid où tous les dieux, sans exception, s'affronteront et mourront (la plupart en tout cas).**

**Aaaah, les chapitres se suivent... et s'allongent, même que ça en devient désespérant. Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Remarqué une erreur (n'importe laquelle, de la faute de frappe à l'énorme incohérence avec la série) ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à qui de droit, c'est-à-dire pas à moi ! (donc à Kurumada pour les deux du fond qui dorment). Retsu et Noesis sont librement inspirés des personnages d'Episode G d'Okada.

**Contexte :** L'histoire débute après le film Tenkai-Hen Josô. Athéna et Pégase ont donc vaincu Artémis et Apollon… Attention, je m'appuie en grande partie sur l'anime (sauf pour les « personnages qui ne servent à rien » comme Docrates et cie ou les grosses incohérences), les OAV, le film Tenkai-Hen et Lost Canvas. Je n'utilise pas Episode G sauf pour quelques personnages secondaires éventuellement ou des clins d'œil ^^

**Rating :** T pour le moment.

**Couples :** plein :p

**Divers : **Je rappelle que pour éviter les anachronismes en tout genre, je considère que la trame principale ne se déroule pas en 1986 mais au milieu des années 2000. Voilou. Désolée pour les puristes de la série !

_Pourquoi sont-ils encore en vie ? Bonne question. Peut-être pour les récompenser de leur dévouement. Peut-être pour qu'ils combattent encore. Est-ce la dernière guerre ? Ils l'espèrent. De tout cœur. _

**Hopla. Désolée pour le délai mais ce chapitre m'aura posé pas mal de soucis. J'ai même pensé à le supprimer purement et simplement mais j'en avais besoin pour faire un point sur certains persos. Au menu : de l'amour fraternel (ou pas) et des disputes (ou si).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**********La Roue brisée du Zodiaque : Chapitre 7**

**¤S¤**

-Plus personne ne passe par la corniche à l'Est, elle est envahie par les hautes herbes. C'est un des endroits les moins surveillés, parfait pour lancer une offensive. Il faut aussi surveiller la crique par où sont arrivés les Marinas et la crevasse près de l'armurerie. L'oliveraie près de la falaise est une vraie passoire, n'importe qui peut passer à couvert et entrer dans le Sanctuaire discrètement. On pourrait demander aux apprentis de patrouiller à l'intérieur du domaine pendant qu'on s'occupe des bords de l'île. Mü m'a dit que le Lynx a fini de réanimer son armure, il ferait un bon éclaireur… Tu en penses quoi Aiolos ? Aiolos ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le Sagittaire releva la tête de la carte du Sanctuaire défraichie que manipulait Saga. Le Gémeau avait débité son monologue sans reprendre son souffle, pris dans ses réflexions. L'archer planta ses prunelles vertes dans celles de son homologue, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Non Saga, je ne t'écoute pas. J'ai arrêté de t'écouter il y a un bon quart d'heure déjà…

L'occupant du troisième temple se fendit d'une expression curieuse, entre le dépit et l'exaspération. Aiolos eut un petit rire en reconnaissant ce froncement de sourcils irrité et ce petit pli au coin de la bouche, mélange de surprise, de consternation et d'indignation. Saga, avec son charisme écrasant et sa voix profonde, n'appréciait guère qu'on l'ignore. Une vieille habitude héritée du temps où l'immense majorité du Sanctuaire le considérait comme un demi-dieu. L'archer était prêt à parier son précieux bandeau rouge que cela ne s'était pas arrangé après sa prise de pouvoir.

-Dis-le moi si je t'ennuie, lâcha le Gémeau, agacé par le manque d'attention de son ancien ami.

Le Sagittaire rit plus franchement. Il reconnaissait bien Saga des Gémeaux dans cette expression boudeuse, l'apprenti le plus précoce de la dernière génération de Chevaliers d'Or. Un modèle de persévérance et de maitrise mais aussi de bonté et de générosité. Saga avait toujours trainé derrière lui un catalogue impressionnant de superlatifs, répété encore et encore par ses nombreux admirateurs. Etrangement, sa popularité ne lui montait pas trop à la tête et sa modestie ne faisait que renforcer cette ferveur touchante dont l'entourait les habitants du Sanctuaire.

Finalement, son seul défaut était compensé par le petit auditoire qui l'entourait constamment. Il détestait parler dans le vide mais avait toujours quelqu'un pour opiner de la tête à chacun de ses mots. Son imposture n'avait pas dissipé ce trait de caractère, bien au contraire. Treize années à être entouré de Chevaliers et de serviteurs zélés buvant ses paroles sans se douter de rien avait eu l'effet inverse. Sa réaction face à la distraction du Sagittaire prouvait que certaines habitudes avaient la dent dure.

.

Légèrement attendri par ce rire franc qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des lustres, Saga s'accorda un sourire un peu – si peu - nostalgique. Par tous les Dieux, que ce rire lui avait manqué ! L'homme assis de l'autre côté de la table n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec l'adolescent qu'il avait connu mais ses expressions, ses attitudes n'avaient pas changées. Si on exceptait la légère barbe brune qui lui mangeait les joues, la voix plus grave et les petites ridules aux coins des yeux – la trentaine approchait implacablement - il avait presque l'impression de retrouver l'Aiolos d'avant. Avec un petit effort d'imagination, il se retrouvait plusieurs années en arrière quand leurs instructeurs leurs calaient des livres soporifiques dans les mains pour « faire leur éducation ». Saga se plongeait volontiers dans les ouvrages tandis que le jeune archer, insensible aux merveilles de la philosophie ou des mathématiques, baillait aux corneilles. Et quand le Gémeau tentait de lui expliquer certains passages, Aiolos l'écoutait religieusement… et décrochait invariablement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

L'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avait gardé son assurance tranquille et ce petit côté frondeur. Saga était fasciné par la confiance qu'il dégageait. Aiolos donnait l'impression de s'être éveillé d'un long, très long rêve et d'avoir repris sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il s'était réapproprié son corps avec une aisance insolente qui n'avait rien à envier à Shion ou Dohko. D'autres auraient paniqué en découvrant des traits plus adultes et une silhouette plus marquée. Lui avait simplement repris l'entrainement dès que ses muscles avaient cessé de hurler leur douleur au moindre mouvement.

Mais Saga n'était pas naïf au point de croire que le Sagittaire vivait si bien son retour parmi les vivants. Aiolos ne montrait que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer, à son cadet comme aux autres. Le Gémeau n'était pas toujours convaincu par ses éclats de rire qui manquaient parfois de spontanéité. Une plaisanterie qu'il ne comprenait pas, un sujet qu'il ne maitrisait pas, un évènement qu'il ignorait et l'archer esquivait en réorientant la conversation à son avantage. Difficile de savoir si les autres percevaient aussi ses pirouettes. Ceux qui comprenaient faisaient preuve de tact en se laissant entrainer vers un autre sujet. Les autres continuaient sans même remarquer cette petite lueur contrariée, pourtant si révélatrice pour Saga, dans les yeux du grec. Aiolos se taisait alors et laissait son interlocuteur parler en profitant des informations involontairement fournies.

Mais ce décalage temporel avec ses pairs n'était pas la seule chose qui l'affectait. Parfois –souvent ? - une ombre voilait ses yeux quand son regard se perdait sur les vestiges éparpillés dans le domaine sacré. Il se perdait alors dans ses pensées, oublieux du monde extérieur, et il fallait toute la bonne humeur d'Aiolia pour l'en tirer. Saga avait rapidement remarqué que l'archer l'observait à la dérobée avec l'expression désolée qu'il réservait aux ruines chancelantes. C'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il avait vu poindre dans les yeux d'émeraude d'Aiolos une lueur de culpabilité. Oh, c'était fugace et presque imperceptible pour la plupart des gens. Mais c'était parfaitement visible pour le Gémeau qui se perdait en conjectures pour en déterminer l'origine. Que pouvait se reprocher le Sagittaire ? De ne pas avoir démasqué son ami plus tôt ? C'était une raison valable mais qui ne justifiait pas cette infinie tristesse qui se dégageait dans ces moments là de son cosmos. Alors quoi ?

.

De ses mains devenues calleuses, Aiolos rassembla les cartes égarées sur la table. Saga le regarda faire d'un air absent et s'extirpa de ses pensées moroses quand le Sagittaire lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

-C'est toi qui ne m'écoutes pas cette fois-ci, lui dit le grec avec un large sourire. Tu viens ? On va parler avec ce jeune Lynx.

Le Gémeau lui emboita le pas et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les dortoirs. Dans une tentative pour briser le silence qui s'instaurait entre eux, Aiolos se mit à parler du jeune Retsu, fraichement ordonné Chevalier de Bronze du Lynx. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans faisait partie des quelques novices dont la formation s'était vu écourtée par un ordre de Saga gris. Son maitre, Noesis du Triangle, avait suivi l'exemple d'Albior de Céphée et avait affiché sa neutralité envers la jeune Saori. Mal lui en avait pris. S'il y avait bien une chose qui agaçait prodigieusement la facette diabolique du Gémeau à cette époque, c'était bien ces Chevaliers qui osaient s'opposer à lui en suivant cette Athéna autoproclamée. Comme punition pour son acte de rébellion envers l'autorité du Sanctuaire, Noesis avait été sommairement exécuté par un Chevalier d'Or. Il avait succombé en cherchant à protéger Retsu, son apprenti d'alors, de son assassin. L'adolescent avait fui en laissant derrière lui son maitre et l'armure à laquelle il était destiné.

Pendant longtemps, Retsu s'était fait passer pour mort et ne s'était montré que bien après le retour miraculeux des Ors. Shion avait passé l'éponge sur sa fuite – après tout, on ne pouvait pas demander à un gamin encore en apprentissage de tenir tête à un Or. Les Chevaliers Divins restaient des exceptions - et l'avait autorisé à porter enfin l'Armure du Lynx. L'armure l'avait tout de suite accepté et l'avait recouvert malgré son état lamentable. Elle n'avait pas été portée ni réparée depuis près de deux siècles, en témoignaient les articulations grinçantes et le métal rayé.

En riant, Aiolos raconta le premier coup d'éclat du jeune Chevalier. L'archer avait assisté au combat d'entrainement entre Aphrodite et Masque de Mort juste avant leur départ pour Asgard. L'affrontement s'était terminé sur la défaite du Poisson qui s'était éclipsé vers son temple, les épaules basses. Alors que le Cancer venait rejoindre son public improvisé sur les gradins, un cosmos menaçant l'avait cueilli au bas des marches et renvoyé dans l'arène. Retsu du Lynx, tous crocs et griffes dehors, avait bondi sur lui et avait commencé à le traiter de tous les noms en tentant désespérément de le frapper. Peine perdue. L'italien était définitivement trop rapide pour lui. Au milieu de la tempête d'injures, les spectateurs médusés avaient fini par saisir quelques mots expliquant cette déferlante de haine inattendue.

**¤S¤**

_-Gamin, c'est quoi ton problème exactement ? _

_Le Cancer maintenait fermement Retsu au sol, un pied calé sur son plexus solaire. Son habituel sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il profitait de la bêtise de son adversaire pour le regarder de haut. Car le Lynx avait bien fait preuve de bêtise en fondant sur lui à cette allure ridicule. Son premier coup ne l'avait même pas effleuré, rappel implacable de la différence de puissance entre Or et Bronze. N'était pas Andromède, Phénix ou Pégase qui voulait pour pouvoir se mesurer ainsi à l'élite des protecteurs d'Athéna. _

_Dans le sable orange de l'arène, le jeune homme se débattait toujours en vociférant une marée d'insultes. Le Cancer capta une phrase au hasard et, intrigué, il souleva le Lynx de terre comme on attrape un chaton par la peau du cou. _

_-Répète le nom de ton maitre pour voir ?_

_-Noesis du Triangle… C'est vous, c'est vous qui l'avez tué ! Salopard ! Vous l'avez tué alors qu'il vous tournait le dos, espèce de lâche !_

_Indifférent aux imprécations de son accusateur, Masque de Mort fouilla dans sa mémoire chargée de massacres et retrouva, enfin, le visage du Chevalier d'Argent du Triangle. Il lui sembla que sa tête avait disparu de ses murs quelques semaines auparavant… De l'histoire ancienne donc. Il balança Retsu dans la poussière et s'éloigna sans plus lui accorder d'attention. _

_-Hé, attendez ! appela le Lynx. Vous ne comptez quand même pas vous en tirer comme ça ? Revenez vous battre, lâche !_

_-Qui est lâche ? répondit le Cancer, en se tournant finalement vers lui. _

_-Vous ! Vous l'avez tué alors qu'il voulait me protéger ! Vous l'avez achevé alors qu'il vous tournait le dos !_

_-Voyez qui me traite de lâche… Un petit rat qui est resté planqué dans son trou pendant quatre ans. Sûr que tu dois en connaître un rayon niveau lâcheté, gamin. Moi j'avais des ordres. Et toi, tu as de quoi justifier tes années de planque ? A part ta trouille d'affronter ceux qui ont fait tuer ton maitre ? _

_Le Lynx se tassa sur le sol, semblable en cet instant à un chat pris en faute. Oh oui, il avait été lâche, lui qui avait fui pendant toutes ces années alors qu'il aurait pu rejoindre les rangs des Chevaliers et honorer ainsi la mémoire de Noesis. Et l'homme qui avait cristallisé sa culpabilité pendant tout ce temps venait de lui renvoyer en pleine figure sa faiblesse… _

**¤S¤**

Saga écoutait d'une oreille le récit d'Aiolos. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête le caractère du Lynx qui promettait d'être assez explosif mais son attention toute entière était tournée vers l'homme aux abondantes boucles châtain qui le précédait sur les marches. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent lentement la silhouette athlétique de l'archer. Le Gémeau n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour la gente masculine – il n'avait simplement jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler avec quiconque, la fonction de Pope ne permettant pas de s'épancher sur l'épaule du premier venu - et la nouvelle silhouette d'Aiolos lui provoquait quelques frissons d'envie aux moments les moins appropriés. Il laissa son regard dériver, incapable de choisir entre le paysage grandiose du Sanctuaire et la ligne d'épaules de son frère d'armes.

Il se perdit dans le mouvement hypnotique des mèches brunes, repensant avec nostalgie à l'époque où ils s'entrainaient pour décrocher leurs armures. L'Aiolos de maintenant était un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens mais celui d'avant n'avait rien à lui envier. Le Sagittaire n'avait jamais été un gringalet et était même connu pour sa résistance hors du commun. Résistance que Saga possédait aussi et qui l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire sous la bannière d'Hadès. Tous deux avaient revêtu leurs armures respectives vers l'âge de dix ans, après plusieurs années d'entraînement acharné. A l'époque, ils n'étaient que des gamins à peine dégrossis au potentiel exceptionnel. Quatre ans et plusieurs poussées de croissance plus tard, ils courbaient l'échine pour franchir les portes trop basses et se débattaient avec des bras encore un peu trop longs. L'adolescence était décidément un âge bien ingrat…

Le seul qui pouvait prétendre avec eux au titre de Chevalier précocement nommé était Shura. Du haut de ses dix ans, l'espagnol toisait ses camarades de son regard aiguisé. Quand les garçons de son âge plafonnaient à un mètre quarante, lui découvrait le monde avec trente centimètres de plus. De quoi calmer les moqueurs qui l'affublaient de tous les surnoms possibles contenant le mot « chèvre ». Mais sa croissance rapide et ses aptitudes au combat impressionnantes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour rivaliser avec le Gémeau ou le Sagittaire. Pas avant quelques années, du moins.

.

Saga sentit une hypothèse préoccupante prendre corps au milieu de son esprit. Le genre de théorie au cheminement implacable que l'on repousse avec force mais qui s'ancre dans la tête comme de la mauvaise herbe. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait improbable que Shura ait pu vaincre Aiolos. Les blessures qu'il avait lui-même infligées à son ancien ami étaient superficielles, bénignes. Saga se souvenait très bien de ce moment fatidique où Aiolos l'avait découvert dans la chambre d'Athéna. Il conservait tous les souvenirs de son alter ego maléfique et il se rappelait avoir été très surpris de l'intervention du Sagittaire. Tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas pu répliquer aussi violemment qu'il l'aurait voulu. La moitié de ses coups avaient raté leur cible.

Au final, Aiolos avait affronté Shura avec quelques contusions sans importance pour un Chevalier de son niveau. Ses coupures les plus graves avaient été provoquées par l'_Excalibur_ de l'espagnol. Mais cette attaque avait beau être redoutable, elle n'était pas suffisante pour le tuer aussi facilement. Saga soupçonnait le Capricorne d'avoir retenu ses attaques face au Sagittaire. Shura respectait énormément son aîné et il avait fallu quelques années et un _Genro Mao Ken _fourbe pour effacer définitivement ses doutes. Dans tous les cas, Aiolos avait quitté le Sanctuaire grièvement blessé mais pas suffisamment pour mourir après avoir confié Athéna à Mitsumasa Kido. Quelques jours – heures ? – de convalescence auraient normalement dû le remettre sur pied…

-A quoi tu penses ?

Aiolos s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers menant aux baraquements où ils espéraient trouver le Lynx. Saga réalisa qu'il était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée du trajet. L'expression inquiète du Sagittaire l'interpella et il secoua légèrement la tête pour signifier que tout allait bien. Le vent s'engouffra aussitôt dans les mèches bleues dérangées par ce mouvement. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Aiolos lui suggéra de raccourcir un peu sa longue crinière.

-Ne m'embête pas avec ça, soupira le Gémeau en plaçant sa lourde chevelure sur une épaule brûlée par le soleil.

-C'est un conseil que tu aurais dû suivre il y a dix ans déjà, répliqua le Sagittaire en faisant mine de s'approcher pour arranger le désordre capillaire de son ancien ami.

Saga repoussa doucement mais fermement la main qui se rapprochait de son visage. Le malicieux sourire d'Aiolos s'affadit, s'évanouit et laissa place à l'incompréhension. Le Gémeau le regardait d'un air désolé qu'il ne comprît pas immédiatement. Il y avait tant de choses dans cette expression et dans ce geste. Tant de remords…

Saphir contre émeraude. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent un long moment. Le Gémeau brisa en premier le contact visuel. Il s'écarta et laissa sur les marches un Sagittaire pétrifié. Toute la culpabilité éprouvée par Saga avait débordée de ses yeux si expressifs pour glisser dans son cosmos l'espace d'un instant. Cette aura si triste… Ce n'était pas celle de son ami.

-Saga ! appela le Sagittaire.

Le Gémeau s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Ca fera dix-huit ans (1) d'ici la fin de l'année, dit Saga doucement.

-Pardon ?

-La dernière fois que tu m'as conseillé de me couper les cheveux. C'était il y a dix-huit déjà, explicita le Gémeau. Juste avant que je n'enferme Kanon.

-Saga…

-J'ai toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir, continua-t-il en se tournant pour lui faire face. J'ai tué, j'ai trahi, j'ai manipulé, j'ai comploté… Aujourd'hui, j'essaye tant bien que mal de réparer ce qui peut l'être en espérant que ça suffira. Je ne demande pas l'absolution mais peut-être qu'un jour, on arrêtera de me regarder sans avoir peur que mes cheveux virent au gris sans prévenir…

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, répliqua Saga avec un geste agacé de la main. Je suis coupable de tout ce dont on m'accuse, moi et moi seul, double personnalité ou pas. Mais toi, Aiolos ? Qu'est ce qui te ronge à ce point ? Que je sache, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es le héros de l'histoire, non ?

Les yeux du Sagittaire se portèrent sur le paysage lunaire qui les entourait. Des siècles de roches blanches brisées par les poings des apprentis les environnaient. La brise venant de la mer, légère et discrète, soulignait le silence d'Aiolos qui s'éternisait… Le fil de la discussion lui échappait, irrémédiablement.

-Tu m'as pardonné envers et contre tous, et ton frère me déteste encore plus pour ça. Je te connais, Aiolos. Tu t'en veux. Tu penses que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour limiter le… désastre que j'ai causé. Mais tu n'as pas pu et ça te hante. C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que tu te comportes comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Alors dis-moi, que s'est-il passé cette nuit là pour que tu te sentes si coupable ?

Aiolos ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer silencieusement la mer en contrebas.

-Ce n'est pas Shura qui t'as tué, n'est ce pas ?

L'archer frémit et reporta son attention sur Saga.

-Quoi… ?

-Pas que je veuille diminuer ses capacités, bien sûr. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'aurait pas pu te tuer. Il était encore trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté pour venir à bout d'un Chevalier de ta trempe.

-Tu oublies que tu m'avais touché juste avant et que je n'avais pas mon armure.

-A d'autres, Aiolos. Je t'ai à peine effleuré. Et il n'y a même pas eu l'amorce d'un combat de mille jours entre vous deux.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'allais me lancer dans un combat de mille jours avec Athéna dans les bras ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire, Aiolos. Nous étions aussi puissants l'un que l'autre à l'époque. Nous le sommes toujours. Tu aurais dû écraser Shura. Mais tu es mort. Non… Tu t'es laissé mourir, n'est ce pas ?

Le Sagittaire se tourna plus franchement vers lui et son expression peina le Gémeau. Ce visage accablé racontait à lui seul les tourments d'Aiolos. Saga se rapprocha de quelques pas, ce qui fit tressaillir son frère d'armes.

-J'ai tort ?

-Non. Tu as raison, je me suis laissé mourir, avoua l'archer d'une voix brisée. J'ai même accéléré le processus en laissant Kido repartir avec mon armure. Elle m'aurait protégé contre ma propre bêtise si je ne lui avais pas formellement interdit d'intervenir. J'aurais pu rester en vie. Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est bien ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Aiolos, bon sang ! gronda Saga en saisissant le bras de son ami. Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ? Shura s'est senti coupable toutes ces années pour rien…

-Lâche-moi.

Le Sagittaire se libéra d'un mouvement brusque mais le Gémeau lui barra le passage, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Saga ? J'avais deux options : rester et exécuter un traître ou fuir.

-Tu aurais pu… Tu aurais pu rester et… Enfin, Aiolos, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça ! s'étrangla le Gémeau.

-Je sais ! JE SAIS !

Saga se figea, interloqué par l'éclat de voix de l'archer. Aiolos ne s'énervait jamais. Aiolos était connu pour son calme. Aiolos… Aiolos ne se laissait jamais aller à la colère.

-Je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire. J'aurais dû donner l'alerte ou te tuer. J'aurais dû me comporter en Chevalier et ne pas me soucier de l'identité de l'assassin. J'aurais dû lever la main sur toi, Saga ! Je n'ai pas pu ! J'avais l'occasion de servir vraiment ma déesse pour la première fois et j'ai failli, lamentablement. Parce que tu étais mon ami. Parce que je ne pouvais pas tuer mon ami, fut-il un traitre.

Une vague s'écrasa sur la falaise, troublant à peine le silence. Le Sagittaire s'écarta et Saga devina aux tremblements de ses épaules qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

-Il est beau le héros, le sauveur d'Athéna… Un lâche, rien de plus. J'aurais pu épargner à mon frère toutes les humiliations qu'il a subies en mon nom, j'aurais pu épargner au Sanctuaire cette guerre fratricide et stérile, j'aurais pu faire tout ça. Il me suffisait de te tuer…

Les yeux pleins de larmes silencieuses, Aiolos fixait le sol poussiéreux.

-C'était facile, pourtant. Très simple. Tu étais tellement surpris que tu as laissé une ouverture énorme dans ta garde. J'aurais pu te briser la nuque en un clin d'œil, Saga. J'étais prêt à le faire. Mais quand j'ai compris que c'était toi sous ce masque… J'ai eu si honte, si tu savais… J'étais ton meilleur ami et je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai RIEN vu !

_« Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire ? »_

-La vérité, Saga, c'est que je ne suis pas un héros. Tout ce qu'on dit sur moi, que j'ai sauvé Athéna… Tout ça, c'est un mensonge. J'ai échoué. Un vrai Chevalier ne se serait pas posé la question et t'aurait abattu sans réfléchir. Moi j'ai…

_« La vérité, c'est que je vous ai abandonné. Tous. J'ai préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Parce que cette réalité m'obligeait à te tuer, parce que cette réalité m'obligeait à expliquer à Shura qui t'admirait tant que tu avais tenté d'assassiner Athéna. Parce que cette réalité m'obligeait à expliquer à mon frère et à Mü, et à Shaka, et aux autres que mon meilleur ami était un traitre et que je l'avais tué. Tu me voyais retrouver Kanon et lui expliquer ça ? La vérité, Saga, c'est que j'ai paniqué. Je n'étais pas entrainé pour ce genre de situation. »_

-C'était un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Toi dans cette pièce avec ce poignard ensanglanté dans les mains, c'était _forcément_ un cauchemar. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fui. Je n'ai même pas essayé de convaincre Shura parce que je n'avais même pas encore compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand j'ai rejoint l'Acropole… J'ai espéré de toutes mes forces avoir rêvé. Mais non. J'avais bien Athéna dans les bras et mon armure près de moi. Tout était réel. Alors j'ai laissé mes forces me quitter sans rien faire pour me soigner. Si le vieil homme n'était pas arrivé… Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à la déesse.

_« Je lui ai confié le bébé. Et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je n'imaginais pas les rouvrir un jour sur un Sanctuaire dévasté. Par ma faute. Cette nuit-là, j'aurais pu tout empêcher. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »_

_« Ma faute. »_

_._

Le corps d'Aiolos était parcouru de soubresauts brusques et incontrôlés. Le Sagittaire, habituellement calme et posé, ressemblait en cet instant à une montagne qui se fissure et s'écroule de l'intérieur. Saga en resta muet de stupeur. Il voulait que son ancien ami lui dise la vérité, pas qu'il s'effondre en l'avouant… Et puis l'archer était quelqu'un de fort, pas un gamin émotif. N'est-ce pas ? Il resta bras ballants, démuni face aux sanglots silencieux qui emplissaient l'air.

Cédant à une impulsion, il se rapprocha et passa un bras timide autour des épaules d'Aiolos. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas et se détendit imperceptiblement malgré les pleurs qui le traversaient toujours. Saga eut un faible sourire en sentant le Sagittaire, légende de la confrérie et sauveur d'Athéna, se presser contre lui en quête de réconfort. Aiolos _était_ un gamin émotif. Un enfant dans un corps d'adulte, mort avec sa culpabilité et revenu avec elle. Un homme privé de repères et qui ne faisait illusion que grâce à cette fierté adolescente interdisant de montrer ses failles. Un homme perdu et si facile à briser… Il avait suffi d'insister un peu pour rouvrir une vieille blessure et craqueler le vernis de confiance de l'archer.

Le Gémeau se remercia furtivement d'avoir abordé ce sujet avant les autres. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, ni même à ce qu'il avoue aussi vite, mais il devinait que le Sagittaire n'aurait pas aimé être surpris dans une telle position de faiblesse par ses pairs. Il s'appliquait tellement pour maintenir cette assurance de façade que personne ne soupçonnait un tel sentiment de culpabilité chez lui.

-Aiolos, ne pleure pas. Comment je vais expliquer aux autres que j'ai fait pleurer le grand et fort Sagittaire, mmmmh ? dit Saga dans une pauvre tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Ce Sagittaire là n'a jamais existé, hoqueta le brun qui reprenait progressivement le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Ne dis pas ça…

Le cœur de Saga se serra. Instinct protecteur ou remords cuisants ? Il resserra doucement son étreinte sur les épaules frissonnantes. La détresse du Sagittaire lui laissait un arrière-goût amer, celui de la honte. _« J'ai vraiment tout gâché avec mes rêves de grandeur, hein ? »_, pensa-t-il. Il lui fallait maintenant réparer ses fautes.

-Aiolos, je… commença le Gémeau.

-NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! rugit soudain une voix vibrante de colère près d'eux.

**¤S¤**

-Shion, tu es sûr de vouloir les embarquer dans tes manigances ?

-Je sais ce que je fais, Dohko.

**¤S¤**

_« Tu devrais demander à Shaka, il saura s'y prendre avec elle. Il doit maitriser trois ou quatre dialectes en plus de l'hindi, de l'anglais et du grec. Et si tu pouvais m'envoyer le Caméléon, j'ai quelques petites choses à lui demander. »_

Telle fut la réponse de Shion à Marine quand elle vint lui expliquer qu'une des apprentis qu'elle venait de prendre sous son aile ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'on lui disait. La fillette, tout juste arrivée d'Inde, restait accrochée à ses jambes en permanence et rien ne semblait pouvoir la rassurer. Marine comprenait. Elle n'avait pas mieux vécu son arrivée au Sanctuaire alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. S'il n'y avait pas eu Aiolia pour la soutenir un peu… Peut-être qu'elle aurait fui, comme beaucoup d'autres, vers une autre vie. Une vie normale, sans entrainements inhumains, sans règles archaïques, sans enjeux divins auxquels elle ne comprenait rien.

L'apprenti Lion, le paria, frère de traître et traître potentiel, l'avait défendue quand elle se faisait chahuter par les apprentis autochtones qui se moquaient de son accent. Il lui avait appris le grec et les usages du Sanctuaire, lui avait montré quelques unes de ses techniques et sa méthode d'entrainement. Il avait veillé à ce qu'elle ne soit pas persécutée par les autres novices dans le dortoir commun qui regroupait les nouveaux arrivants. Et quand leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, vers le cinquième temple pour l'un, dans les quartiers des Amazones pour l'autre, leur profonde amitié, empreinte de respect et de soutien mutuel, avait perdurée.

C'est ce qu'il fallait à la petite fille sans nom, apeurée et déboussolée : un ami. Quelqu'un qui veille sur elle, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à l'univers étrange où on l'avait parachutée. Mais qui pourrait bien tenir ce rôle parmi les survivants ? La logique aurait voulu que l'indien la prenne en charge mais Marine doutait franchement que Shaka soit un bon choix. Trop illuminé. Trop détaché de la réalité. Trop… mystique ? Trop Shaka, en somme.

_« S'il arrive à la faire parler, ce sera déjà pas mal. »_

.

Une discrète odeur d'encens flottait entre les piliers du Temple de la Vierge. Son occupant avait réinvesti les lieux dès la fin des travaux, pressé de revenir dans ses quartiers. Cet empressement inhabituel laissait les Ors perplexes. Que Camus fasse des pieds et des mains pour retrouver sa précieuse bibliothèque se comprenait. Que Shura file dans son temple pour vérifier l'état de sa précieuse statue d'Athéna n'étonnait personne. Qu'Aphrodite se cloitre chez lui pour s'occuper de ses précieuses roses faisait hausser quelques sourcils dubitatifs ou moqueurs. Mais c'était compréhensible, comme l'était Mü et sa hâte à l'idée de revoir son atelier. Eux reprenaient possession de leurs appartements où rien n'avait changé depuis leur mort. A part l'épaisse de couche de poussière qui avaient obligé certains d'entre eux à se transformer en ménagères pendant quelques jours, bien sûr.

L'indien, lui, retrouvait un logis neuf mais vide. Vide, désespérément vide de tout : plus de meubles, plus de vêtements, plus de décoration, plus de livres… Ses maigres biens avaient été vaporisés par la puissance de la double _Athéna Exclamation_. Le bouddhisme enseignait le détachement face aux possessions matérielles : cela n'avait pas empêché Shaka d'éprouver un léger pincement au cœur en poussant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Tout était si impersonnel… Son cosmos n'imprégnait plus les murs de cette demeure qu'il avait patiemment marquée de son âme au fil de ses méditations.

Refusant de laisser un pair dans un tel dénuement, Milo et Aiolia avaient écumé les chambres inoccupées du Palais du Pope pour dénicher quelques meubles. Un lit par-ci, une table par-là… Le Temple de la Vierge était redevenu vivable en quelques jours grâce à l'élan de solidarité que le Scorpion et le Lion avait suscité chez leurs collègues des autres étages. Camus s'était séparé – avec réluctance, certes - de quelques livres rares, Aphrodite avait offert des fleurs colorées pour égayer les lieux, Mü avait ramené des vêtements achetés lors d'un court séjour en Inde, Aldébaran s'était fait un plaisir de remplir la petite cuisine d'ustensiles et de denrées diverses. Enfin, Shion et Dohko avaient cédé avec grand plaisir quelques statuettes anciennes qui trônaient désormais sur les étagères toutes neuves. Comme cette superbe Tara blanche (2) offerte par l'atlante, placée au milieu d'une colonnade pour indiquer l'entrée des appartements de la Vierge.

L'Aigle stoppa devant la statue en bronze au visage engageant. Un sourcil s'arqua sous le masque argenté, perplexe face à la couleur de l'objet. Ne lui avait-on pas dit qu'elle était _blanche_ ? Mettant de côté cette interrogation, elle modula son cosmos pour s'annoncer. Un frottement de tissu sur le sol lui parvint à travers le fin rideau tenant lieu de porte. La silhouette de Shaka se découpa bientôt dans l'embrasure.

L'indien ne lui offrit pas le privilège de ses yeux ouverts mais elle eut néanmoins droit à un froncement interrogatif du sourcil droit et à un _« Kalimera »_ prononcé du bout des lèvres. Il y avait plus chaleureux comme accueil mais la japonaise ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle expliqua succinctement le problème qui l'amenait au sixième temple. La Vierge l'écouta en silence sans manifester le moindre signe d'intérêt. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement où le jeune homme, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, donna l'impression de réfléchir profondément. Finalement, il s'éclipsa et revint bientôt, une étole jetée sur ses épaules. L'Aigle comprit le message et ouvrit la marche vers les arènes, lieu de rencontre incontournable du Sanctuaire.

.

Le trajet se fit rapidement, dans un silence dérangeant. La Vierge ne semblait pas disposée à bavarder avec elle, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement étonnant pour qui connaissait un peu le personnage. Ils rejoignirent un terrain un peu à l'écart où le sol avait été compacté par des générations de novices venus s'exercer loin de l'ambiance survoltée des arènes. A l'ombre d'un olivier bosselé, le Bélier restaurait une pièce d'armure en gardant un œil sur Kiki. Dans ses mains, le morceau de métal accrochait la lumière et se comportait comme un tissu fluide répondant aux moindres effleurements. La Vierge se porta à sa hauteur et le salua d'un bref signe de tête. L'atlante lui rendit la pareille et, habitué aux silences de son ami, répondit à sa question implicite.

-Mon maître m'a demandé de réparer l'Armure de la Grue. Tu es là pour la petite ? demanda-t-il en attrapant un outil parmi ceux éparpillés sur le sol.

Shaka opina légèrement de la tête et s'assit sur un rocher près du Bélier. Au milieu du terrain, deux enfants mi-fascinés, mi-effrayés, regardaient Kiki soulever des pierres à l'aide de ses pouvoirs psychiques, sous l'œil vigilant d'Aiolia. Marine les rejoignit et aussitôt l'un des enfants vint lui tourner autour en bavardant. L'autre, une petite fille si on se fiait à la longueur de ses cheveux, resta à une distance respectueuse. L'Aigle lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta timidement et le petit groupe quitta l'aire d'entrainement pour rejoindre le Bélier et la Vierge à l'ombre.

La fillette restait obstinément cachée dans les jambes de Marine. Elle ne portait qu'une jupe et une blouse traditionnelles qui avaient dû être bleues dans une autre vie. Ses vêtements étaient sales et troués, bien trop petits pour elle. L'Aigle expliqua qu'elle refusait d'échanger ses frusques contre des habits propres malgré tous ses efforts. Shaka haussa les épaules. Ses yeux clos ne lui permettaient pas de juger de son habillement. Marine la poussa doucement vers l'indien. La Vierge la salua en hindi d'une voix détachée, n'obtenant que le silence. Il tenta plusieurs salutations dans les dialectes qu'il connaissait – et il en connaissait un certain nombre - mais sans succès. La fillette ne décrochait pas un mot.

-Elle est muette, conclut Shaka dans un soupir ennuyé.

-On l'a entendu parler nous, intervint le Lion qui observait la scène avec Kiki et l'autre garçonnet.

-Elle parle, confirma Mü.

La Vierge croisa les bras et poussa un second soupir, beaucoup plus appuyé.

-Les sentinelles l'ont trouvée où ?

-Dans le nord de l'Inde, à Bareli. Apparemment, elle trainait sur la place du marché principal, dit l'Aigle.

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Puis sur Shaka. Puis sur la petite. Puis de nouveau sur Shaka. Shaka qui se raidit brusquement en sentant les iris malicieux de Mü et d'Aiolia sur lui.

-Shaka ? appela le Lion avec un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres.

-N'y compte même pas, Aiolia.

-Pourtant, je suis sûr que ça la mettrait en confiance. Surtout si tu lui fais cette petite danse à laquelle on avait droit, continua Mü avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

La Vierge avait viré au rouge sous les taquineries de ses amis.

-J'étais un enfant à l'époque, grinça l'indien.

-Tu étais surtout beaucoup plus fréquentable, se moqua le Lion. Shaka était un vrai clown quand il est arrivé au Sanctuaire, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Marine. Il chantait, il dansait, il faisait des blagues, le tout avec un accent inimitable. Le roi du dortoir ! C'est quand il est retourné en Inde qu'il est devenu imbuvable…

-Aiolia ! protesta l'indien.

Le Lion se mit à rire, vite suivi par le Bélier. Ils ne craignaient pas la colère du blond. Pourtant, à une époque pas si lointaine, personne ne se serait risqué à chatouiller de cette façon l'ego de la Vierge. Preuve que les temps changeaient.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, marmonna l'Aigle qui ne voyait pas le rapport avec la fillette.

-_Jhoomka gira re bareli ke bazaar mein, jhoomka gira re_… (3) chantonna Mü. Il nous a vrillé les tympans avec cette chanson pendant deux ans… C'était sa préférée. Ca raconte l'histoire d'une femme qui perd sa boucle d'oreille au marché de Bareli. L'endroit où on a justement trouvé cette petite, expliqua-t-il.

L'évocation de ce souvenir d'enfance fit rire de nouveau l'atlante et le grec, le premier discrètement et le second plus franchement. Le cosmos de Shaka se manifesta, léger mais suffisant pour montrer qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Cela n'empêcha le Lion et le Bélier de rire sous cape pendant un moment. Le refrain fredonné par Mü eût pour effet positif de rassurer la fillette qui s'approcha de la Vierge et osa lui parler timidement… en hindi. Le dialogue s'engagea enfin et dura une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Shaka expliqua à l'enfant où elle se trouvait, pourquoi elle s'y trouvait et qui était les inconnus qui l'entouraient. La petite pointait du doigt tout ce qu'elle voyait, la mer de l'autre côté des falaises, le masque de Marine, les points de vie sur le front de Kiki… Patiemment, l'homme qu'on disait proche des dieux répondait à ses questions.

La scène était singulière. Shaka ne passait pas pour un pédagogue, contrairement à Mü, Aiolia ou Aldébaran et le voir s'adresser aussi calmement à une si jeune enfant était surprenant. Peut-être que parler dans sa langue natale modérait son envie de fuir se réfugier dans son temple. Ou peut-être qu'elle lui rappelait une partie de son enfance. Lui non plus n'avait pas été rassuré en débarquant au Sanctuaire et il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour retrouver sa bonne humeur coutumière.

-Elle t'a dit son nom ? interrogea l'atlante en relevant le nez de son ouvrage.

L'indien posa la question à la fillette qui afficha un air triste et répondit en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Elle dit qu'on l'a abandonnée à la naissance et qu'elle ne connait pas son prénom.

-Et bien on va lui en trouver un ! s'exclama joyeusement le Lion pour chasser les expressions soudain accablées de ses compagnons.

Tous acquiescèrent et quelques propositions fusèrent. Aiolia donna des prénoms grecs, Kiki suggéra des prénoms tibétains, Marine osa des prénoms japonais… Mais Shaka les refusa tous d'un signe de tête. La petite vint lui tirer sur la manche et chuchota à son oreille.

-Elle veut qu'on l'appelle Sadhana, les informa l'indien.

-Comme la dame de la chanson ? (3 bis) fit Mü en gravant des motifs sur un élément de l'Armure de la Grue.

-C'est ça.

Ainsi fut décidé le prénom de la dernière arrivée au Sanctuaire qui, ravie, se mit enfin à sourire. Quand la Vierge lui demanda _« Tumhara naam kya hai ? »_, elle lui répondit, toute fière : _« Mera naam Sadhana hai » _(4).

**¤S¤**

_« Chevaliers du Lion, de la Vierge et du Serpentaire, j'ai besoin de vous tout de suite. »_

**¤S¤**

Un appel mental de Shion tenait lieu d'ordre. Aussi le cinquième et le sixième gardien du Zodiaque partirent en direction du treizième temple sans se presser mais sans s'attarder non plus. Aiolia, fidèle à lui-même, monopolisait la conversation, Shaka se contentant de réponses monosyllabiques. Shaina les rejoignit sur les marches avant le Temple du Bélier et la montée se fit, lentement mais sûrement pour ces résidents de longue date du domaine sacré. Ils connaissaient ces marches sur le bout des orteils, eux qui avaient passé quatre longues années à les arpenter pour surveiller un Sanctuaire dépeuplé.

La configuration de leur petit groupe se modifia après avoir traversé le Temple des Gémeaux. Shaka, préférant éviter un débat stérile sur le thème _« qui est le plus fort entre Saga et Kanon ? »_, échangea sa place avec Shaina. La bouillante italienne ne se fit pas prier et bientôt le long et monumental escalier du Zodiaque trembla sous l'échange enflammé que se livrèrent le Lion et l'Ophiucus. La Vierge se tint prudemment en retrait et ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite aux arguments de l'un et de l'autre. Il avait l'habitude de ces discussions animées et n'y faisait plus attention. Aiolia mettait une telle ardeur à dévaluer Saga en toutes circonstances que la conversation n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt. Autant le laisser s'échauffer tout seul et se calmer de lui-même.

A une époque, Shaka aurait réclamé le silence en prétextant que les braillements du Lion l'empêchaient de méditer. Aujourd'hui… Aiolia pouvait bien faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait, il ne risquait plus de le déranger. Depuis six mois, l'indien se débattait dans un tourbillon furieux d'interrogations sans réponses. Trop de convictions et d'affirmations réduites en poussière par la Bataille du Sanctuaire et la Guerre Sainte avaient eues raison de sa sérénité. Leur résurrection inespérée avait achevé ses dernières certitudes.

Malgré tous ses efforts, la Vierge était bien incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit confus. Le silence qui lui faisait écho lors des ses méditations n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Shaka n'aimait pas ce silence. La petite voix discrète qui l'accompagnait depuis ses difficiles années d'apprentissage était la seule chose qui lui permettait de supporter sa vie d'ascète. Une sorte d'assurance lui prouvant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en renonçant à sa naïveté d'enfant et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, son renoncement bénéficierait au plus grand nombre. Quand, empêtré dans son propre orgueil, il avait cessé de l'écouter pour privilégier ses convictions, la voix s'était retirée discrètement. Aujourd'hui, il était en vie et il comprenait à quel point il s'était aveuglé. Mais la voix s'était tue depuis trop longtemps déjà et refusait de lui parler à nouveau…

.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se concentra sur les cosmo-énergies environnantes. Tout plutôt que se replonger dans ces réflexions déprimantes. Sous ses paupières closes, chaque habitant du Sanctuaire luisait d'un éclat différent qu'il distinguait sans efforts. Tout près de lui, le brasier or et flamme du Lion affrontait l'arc électrique pourpre du Serpentaire, donnant naissance à des étincelles rougeoyantes. Tout en haut, le cosmos platine de Shion répondait sèchement aux volutes gris perle de Denys. En retrait, les stries de cuivre et d'argent de Dohko tremblotaient doucement, signe d'agitation intérieure.

Son attention dériva en bas des escaliers, là où les cosmos de Mü et Marine pulsaient paisiblement. Il devina la flammèche joyeuse de Kiki, entouré des faibles battements des deux nouveaux apprentis. Il s'arrêta un instant sur l'énergie de la petite Sadhana et plus particulièrement sur une légère perturbation décelée un peu plus tôt. Dans les replis de son cosmos encore balbutiant, une petite étincelle scintillait discrètement. L'indien avait observé avec curiosité cette manifestation et remarqué quelque chose de similaire dans sa propre cosmo-énergie. Mais, alors que celle de la fillette semblait vive, la sienne restait au repos, comme endormie. Cette simple constatation provoqua une vague de jalousie inexplicable qu'il chassa bien vite. Le ressentiment était inapproprié, surtout envers une enfant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait un phénomène de ce type. Il l'avait observé avec une fréquence régulière chez le Verseau mais aussi chez le Serpentaire. Dans une moindre mesure, le Cancer, les Poissons et le Taureau présentait aussi cette variation de cosmos intrigante. Peut-être devait-il en parler à Shion ? L'atlante bicentenaire saurait sûrement de quoi il retournait.

.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le Temple de la Balance, l'attention de l'indien se reporta vers la Maison du Scorpion. Les présences du Gémeau et du Sagittaire étaient nettement perceptibles à l'arrière du bâtiment. Le cosmos de Saga était facilement identifiable : étendu comme une toile d'araignée, tortueux comme un labyrinthe créé par Dédale lui-même. Celui du Sagittaire était plus discret mais, en contrepartie, semblait plus tangible. Solide et inébranlable comme l'était celui d'Aldébaran.

Le visage de Shaka se froissa. Qu'arrivait-il au Sagittaire ? Encore plein d'assurance quelques secondes auparavant, il semblait maintenant vaciller et s'effondrer sur ses fondations.

-Aiolia, je ressens le cosmos de ton frère. Il a l'air très troublé…

Le Lion arrêta aussitôt la diatribe sanglante qu'il destinait au Gémeau et se tourna vers l'indien, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Il est à l'arrière du Temple du Scorpion, précisa Shaka. Avec Saga.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le cinquième gardien qui fit volte-face et parcourut à toute allure les marches le séparant de son frère. La Vierge et le Serpentaire se consultèrent à peine du regard avant de s'élancer à sa suite. La colère du Lion était palpable et il était préférable de ne pas le laisser seul avec le Gémeau. Tous savaient qu'Aiolia n'attendait qu'un faux pas de sa part pour le provoquer en duel. Mieux valait les séparer avant que cela ne dégénère vraiment. Shion n'apprécierait pas de devoir arbitrer un combat de mille jours alors qu'il avait besoin de toutes les troupes valides. Ils rejoignirent l'esplanade à l'arrière du temple, juste à temps pour voir le Lion hurler sur Saga.

-NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! rugit le brun.

L'aîné des Gémeaux le toisa de toute sa hauteur et resserra ses bras autour des épaules d'Aiolos dans un geste instinctif. Le visage du Lion se crispa sous l'effet de la fureur et son cosmos se déploya avec plus d'agressivité. Saga le fixait toujours et haussa légèrement sa propre aura en réponse. La métaphore de la toile d'araignée employée par Shaka se révéla juste : une variation infime de cosmos suffit au Gémeau pour dessiner un réseau de fils dorés prêts à agir. Le Lion n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne voyait que son frère, bouleversé et troublé comme jamais auparavant.

-Je t'ai dit de le lâcher ! gronda encore Aiolia.

-Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, lui répondit le Gémeau en gardant un visage impassible.

-Tu… Mais tu te fous de moi ! C'est pas mon frère qui pleure dans tes bras en ce moment, peut-être ? Ecarte-toi de lui tout de suite ! Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça !

Voyant que Saga ne libérait pas Aiolos, le Lion s'approcha d'eux avec la ferme intention de soustraire son frère aux bras soudain possessifs du troisième gardien. Le Sagittaire, passif jusque là, se décida enfin à réagir. Il abandonna l'étreinte de son ancien ami et fit face à son petit frère. La vision de ses yeux rougis par les larmes n'échappa à personne.

-Aiolia, calme-toi. Saga ne m'a rien fait. Nous étions seulement en train d'évoquer des souvenirs… douloureux.

-Dites-moi que je rêve… Tu es mort à cause de ce _salopard_, siffla Aiolia. Et tu passes ton temps à traîner avec lui ! Plus qu'avec moi, ton propre frère ! C'est de sa faute si tu es mort, et tu…

Le Lion suffoquait et ne finit pas sa phrase, l'esprit embrumé par la colère. Il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aiolos tenait tant à se rapprocher du Gémeau. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui… Saga aurait fini au Cap Sounion depuis longtemps déjà.

-Saga est mon ami, Aiolia.

-Ton… quoi ? s'étrangla le cadet. Mais il faut te le dire comment ? Tu es mort à cause de lui !

-Athéna a pardonné et moi aussi. Tu devrais en faire autant.

-Ce que tu es naïf, mon frère…

Aiolia eut un rire sans joie. Un rictus méprisant aux lèvres, il dévisagea le Sagittaire qui frémit sous le regard aigu.

-Je suis encore ton aîné, Aiolia.

-Tu as quatorze d'âge mental. Tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Tu restes accroché à tes grands principes alors que tu ne sais rien de la vie !

Une étincelle de tristesse brilla fugitivement dans les iris d'émeraude d'Aiolos qui baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser les yeux de son cadet.

-Tu as sûrement raison… souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Le Lion sembla sur le point de rajouter une remarque acide mais la main de Shaka sur son épaule l'interrompit.

-Cela suffit, Aiolia. Ta conduite est indigne d'un Chevalier d'Or.

La voix de la Vierge était indifférente mais elle calma instantanément le Lion. Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, Shaka entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières. Même en lui tournant le dos, Aiolia sentait les prunelles azurées lui percer la peau.

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques longues et interminables secondes.

-Tu n'es plus mon frère, lâcha finalement le Lion.

_« Tu n'es plus mon frère. »_

Et cette simple phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard au Sagittaire.

**¤S¤**

_« Chevalier du Lion, de la Vierge et du Serpentaire. J'ai dit que je voulais vous voir, MAINTENANT ! »_

**¤S¤**

Aiolia se libéra de la main de l'indien, adressa un dernier regard haineux à Saga et ignora parfaitement Aiolos. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon de toile, les yeux rivés aux marches de pierre, il monta d'une traite les derniers étages du Zodiaque. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour le calmer, Shaka et Shaina se tinrent prudemment en retrait. Le Lion bouillait d'une rage sourde qu'il contenait difficilement.

Ils traversèrent les colonnades du palais en silence et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant le bureau de Shion. Des éclats de voix leurs parvinrent de l'intérieur de la pièce et ils hésitèrent quelques instants devant le lourd battant de bois ouvragé.

-Shion, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Suffit, Dohko. Nous n'allons pas combattre des Spectres. Nous allons avoir affaire à des ordres millénaires et à des _dieux_. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

-Mais… protesta inutilement la Balance.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Si je pouvais m'y prendre autrement, je… Aiolia ! Shaka ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas écouter aux portes ! explosa Shion.

Le Lion et la Vierge sursautèrent, pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, et entrèrent dans le bureau, penauds. La dernière fois que l'atlante les avait repérés à fouiner remontait à tellement longtemps… Ils en avaient presque oublié la honte qu'on éprouvait à se faire pincer. Shaina les suivit tranquillement, amusée par l'expression d'enfant pris en faute des deux Ors. La fine fleur de la Chevalerie en train de se faire remonter les bretelles comme une bande de gamins turbulents : la scène valait le détour.

Malheureusement, Shion semblait de fort méchante humeur et il était difficile de deviner si cela était dû à l'accrochage entre Aiolia et Saga, à sa discussion avec Dohko ou à autre chose. La Balance grommela un « foutue bête à cornes » peu discret qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son ami. L'Oracle, en pleine méditation, fronça légèrement ses sourcils en signe de mécontentement.

L'atlante haussa les épaule, saisit quelques feuillets couverts d'annotations et en distribua un à chacun. La Vierge en découvrit le contenu avec surprise puis avec préoccupation.

-Ce sont les mouvements de troupes en provenance de l'Etna, précisa Shion. Ils se rapprochent.

-Vous n'avez rien de plus précis ? grogna Aiolia en étudiant une liste de noms.

-Je ne peux pas faire mieux, intervint Denys. Une barrière de cosmos bloque mes pouvoirs et m'empêche de pister ceux qui résident à l'intérieur du volcan. Les noms que vous avez sont ceux des personnes qui en sont sorties à un moment ou à un autre. Il faudra faire avec les informations du Cancer et du Serpentaire.

-Qui ne sont pas suffisantes pour lancer une attaque de grande envergure, compléta Shion.

-Pas d'offensive, alors ? demanda Shaina.

-Pas pour le moment.

La Balance tiqua à cette dernière phrase.

-La priorité reste la protection du Sanctuaire. A ce propos… J'ai décidé de constituer des équipes pour être plus efficace en cas d'attaque de nos adversaires. Les effectifs sont un peu réduits mais cela devrait suffire. Nous disons donc : Mü avec Aiolos, Dohko avec Shaka, Aiolia avec Saga.

La colère du Lion, étouffée momentanément par le devoir, s'embrasa avec une vigueur renouvelée. Son cosmos se manifesta sans aucune retenue et se heurta bien vite au halo platine de Shion.

-Un mot, Aiolia. Un seul mot et je t'oblige à faire des excuses publiques à Saga.

Le grec se força au silence. L'atlante était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

-J'ose espérer que cette collaboration forcée te mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

La Vierge se racla discrètement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Shion.

-Il y a beaucoup d'hommes soumis à Neptune sur cette liste. Doit-on s'attendre à une attaque par la mer ?

Dohko confirma d'un signe de tête.

-Kanon et Sorrento patrouillent régulièrement au large de l'île. Ils nous préviendront en cas de besoin, ajouta le chinois.

-J'espère qu'ils sont tous les deux dignes de confiance, grogna Shion. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Si vous croisez Saga, envoyez-le-moi. Je dois lui parler.

La Vierge et le Lion s'éclipsèrent rapidement, n'ayant pas très envie d'essuyer une nouvelle colère de l'atlante. Le maitre de Mü semblait particulièrement chatouilleux aujourd'hui…

-Shaina, reste. J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

L'italienne resta sur le pas de la porte, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté en signe de surprise, mais obéit.

**¤S¤**

L'ancien Bélier l'entraina dans une petite salle, sombre et poussiéreuse. Un unique rai de lumière venait s'échouer sur les dalles disjointes. Shaina jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce puis reporta son attention sur l'atlante occupé à verrouiller la porte. Dans la lumière voilée, sa peau paraissait plus pâle encore et les yeux violets qu'il darda sur elle brillèrent d'une lueur surnaturelle. D'un pas souple, il se rapprocha de l'italienne qui resta figée sous le regard prédateur. Il y avait quelque chose de séducteur dans ses iris et dans le petit sourire qu'il lui adressa, preuve indéniable que l'ancien Pope était jeune… et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Retire ton masque.

Le Serpentaire fit un pas en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Prérogative exclusive au Pope. Ce n'est pas parce que Saga n'en a jamais fait usage qu'elle n'existe plus.

Shaina laissa échapper un murmure de protestation mais s'exécuta. Ce privilège existait effectivement et il n'y avait pas lieu de contester un ordre direct. Une brève impulsion de cosmos et le masque argenté glissa de son visage. L'atlante glissa une main sous le menton de la jeune femme qui fixait obstinément le sol, rouge de gêne. Il riva ses yeux à ceux du Serpentaire.

-Regarde-moi.

Elle obéit.

**¤S¤**

Ils quittèrent la pièce quelques instants plus tard et se séparèrent à la porte du bureau de Shion. Le Serpentaire suivit les enfilades de couloir vers la sortie et retrouva le Lion et la Vierge sur le parvis.

-Shaina ? Tout va bien ? interrogea Aiolia.

-Oui, oui, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

**¤S¤**

-Tu es content de toi, j'espère ?

-Continue de croire que ça m'amuse si ça t'arrange. Je me passe de ton approbation.

-Vieux bouc.

-Sale gnome.

**¤S¤**

Entre les nombreux piliers de la Maison du Scorpion, une forme prostrée pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. L'homme, un adulte dont tout le monde faisait l'éloge, sanglotait comme un enfant. Comme l'enfant qu'il était réellement, en fin de compte. Près de lui, une présence qui se voulait aussi rassurante que possible le surveillait attentivement. Que faire pour stopper ce flot amer à part chuchoter quelques mots tristement banals ?

-J'irai parler à ton frère. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, j'en suis sûr… Mais je t'en prie Aiolos, arrête de pleurer. Je suis là, d'accord ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester… Tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de t'occuper de moi, souffla le brun entre deux sanglots.

-Aiolos, enfin… Nous sommes amis, non ?

Le Sagittaire sourit faiblement.

-Oui, nous sommes amis…

**¤S¤ **

* * *

**Pfiou.**

**(1)Il s'est écoulé 17 ans entre la prise de pouvoir de Saga (1973) et le chapitre Hadès (1990). **

**(2)Tara est une femme bodhisattva très populaire dans le bouddhisme tibétain dont les formes (caractérisées par leurs couleurs) ont des fonctions différentes. La Tara blanche représente la compassion, la longévité, la guérison et la sérénité. (cf Wikipédia)**

**(3)"_Ma boucle d'oreille est tombée au marché (bazar) de Bareli, ma boucle d'oreille est tombée..._" Cette chanson est très connue en Inde et vous pourrez trouver la vidéo sur Youtube (avec sous - titres en anglais o/). Elle est extraite du film "Mera Saaya" (1966), chantée par Asha Bhosle et interprétée à l'écran par l'actrice Sadhana. C'était la minute cinéma.**

**(4) "Comment tu t'appelles ?" "Je m'appelle Sadhana." facile :p**

**Enfin. Ca vous a plu ? Faites le savoir ! :p **

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**


End file.
